I'm in Love with You
by storyteller41
Summary: This story is mostly about Sam and Tucker. I always figured that they didn't get as much coverage as they could have. Tucker becomes a Vegetarian and doesn't mind manual labor. Has the World gone crazy? Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

I'm in Love with You

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Pre-Phantom Planet

Warning: Tucker/Sam: friendship or more

A/N: They're all sophomores and Jazz is away at college. She graduated a year early.

A/N2:Story starts in the beginning of the second semester.

A/N3: -- means next entry

A/N4: There's not many ghost fights mentioned, but just assume that they have them the same as they would in the show. This one is more about Sam and Tucker than Danny.

**Chapter 1**

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

--High school is the time when hormones take control. You notice the opposite gender more, unless you're gay that is. High school is full of overwhelming feelings and other things. The thing is hardly anybody is liked back by the person that they like. I'll give you an example: I'm in love with Sam Manson, one of my best friends, she's in love with Danny Fenton, who's my other best friend, he's infatuated with Paulina Sanchez and Valerie Grey, Paulina's gaga over Danny Phantom, who is Danny Fenton, but nobody knows that except for me and Sam, and Valerie is interested in Danny Fenton. Danny's known as a halfa, half ghost and half human. You're probably saying that I don't act like I love Sam. Simple: She's in love with Danny and I don't want to make things complicated for her.

Right now Danny's so focused on Paulina and Valerie that he's missing the beauty that we see every day. I know that one day he'll finally realize it, but while he's still clueless, I have more time with Sam. When they get together, and in all probability they will, they won't want to hang out with me anymore, I'll be the third wheel. You're probably asking why I'm always calling them lovebirds and recalling all of their blushy moments. I'm trying to help give Danny a clue because if he does and he realizes what an amazing person Sam is she'll be happy. Also the fact that Sam's really hot when she's mad, like I told you hormones take control. I've taken to wearing shin guards so that I don't bruise as easily.

We're in class and she's staring at Danny so I'm free to stare at her. I've got my PDA which is what I'm writing my thoughts on, it's encrypted so nobody but me can get to it. Yeah, I'm still a techno-geek. Sometimes she catches me staring at her and I'll mouth about somebody I see just over her shoulder. I act like a shallow womanizer when all I want is Sam. I could care less about Paulina, Valerie, Star, and all other things female and male. I mean why is everyone so blind to her Gothic Beauty? She's an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian and I'm a Meat Connoisseur, but we're best friends. She runs to Danny for comforting most of the time. They're closer than we are, but when it comes to Danny I'm always there for her. I know what actions he does that makes her extremely angry, I know when I need to step in and give her a shoulder to cry on, metaphorically because she wouldn't let anyone see her cry, I know her mannerisms, and I know almost everything about her. I've had a crush on her since fifth grade, but my crush has since turned to love. I haven't told her and I probably never will because she loves Danny and things between the three of us would just get weird. I don't want that to happen. I'd rather have her as a best friend than nothing at all. Mr. Lancer just caught me on my PDA so I'll have to stop now. I'll write more later.

_Tucker's POV_

Darn it. I got caught again. "How does Mr. Lancer know? I was being so careful." I said to Sam as we were walking to lunch. Danny had run off right when the bell had rung without saying anything to either one of us, which was unusual, but I didn't think anything of it at the time.

"Face it Tuck," Sam said, "You're a techno-geek with no life, what else would you be doing?"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Any time." She said happily. She was always happier putting me down, but her smile was radiant so I didn't care too badly that it was at my expense. Then she started glowering fiercely. I knew it had something to do with Danny so I looked around. He was sitting with Valerie with his arm draped across her shoulder. "I'm sorry Tucker. I know you like her. I guess Danny doesn't care that he's hurting both of his friends."

"Hey Sam, do you want to go get ice cream at the Nasty Burger after school? That way you can vent your anger and we won't have as many witnesses. " I said.

"That sounds good. Alright, I'll go." She smiled a real smile at me and I smiled back. After lunch we had another class with Danny, "So when did you and Valerie get together?" I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh, uh, you guys saw that?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck in a sure sign that he was very nervous.

"It was kind of hard to miss dude," I said and then I remembered something Sam said earlier, "Why didn't you tell us? You knew I liked Valerie or did it conveniently slip your mind?"

"I'm sorry. When I'm around her, she's all I can think about." He said.

"Oh yeah, that makes us feel good," Sam said sarcastically, "Tucker and I are going to the Nasty Burger after school but I'm guessing you'll be too busy with your new girlfriend to come. Either that or you'll drag her along, which would be way worse."

"What do you have against Valerie?" Danny asked.

"Oh, you are so clueless Danny," Sam growled, "don't you think that you should give a little consideration to mine and Tucker's feelings? Let's just say for argument's sake that Tucker was dating Valerie after you said that you had a huge crush on her and then he brought her to go hang out with us to torture you saying 'you can't have her.' Do you like torturing your friends? Sometimes I really think you do, either that or your hormonal induced brain is taking control and all you can think about is yourself and the girl."

We sat in silence for the rest of the class. I actually tried to pay attention, but I couldn't. I noticed Sam was trying not to break anything and my heart broke for her. How could Danny be so stupid? I tried paying attention again, but it turned out to be something I knew. Danny and Sam didn't know that I was a straight A student. They never pay attention to the Honor Roll thankfully, but I do. Sam's on there too. I study with Danny and Sam to be with Sam, Sam studies with me and Danny to be with Danny, and Danny studies with the both of us because he needs as much help as he can get. That's just the way the High School World works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Tucker's POV_

After school Sam and I went into the Nasty Burger. I ordered our favorite ice creams while she got our booth. I knew exactly how she liked her ice cream and how to order it so that it was that way. We ate our ice cream in silence for a while. After she was done Sam started in, "I can't believe Danny. I mean he never knows what he does to me, but to date Valerie after you specifically told him that you had a crush on her, that's a low blow." She continued to vent and I let her. I knew that if I interrupted her now I'd be faced with the wrath of her steel-toed combat boots and even though I was wearing shin guards I knew there would still be a huge bruise because when she was angry and jealous about Danny she kicked really hard, a lot harder than usual.

She was finally done with her tirade and I could see her clenching her hands into fists. "Hey Sam, I think you need a break. Let's go to the arcade and play some video games. The one with the highest score gets the bragging rights." I said and grabbed her hand to lead her out of there. I knew she was too upset to notice the stares we were attracting, but I held her hand fast and didn't let go. We got there. "Here we are, you choose the game that we play first." I let go of her hand, though if I didn't think I'd get beat up for it, then I would have held onto it forever.

"Let's play 'The Wrath of the Warring ," (A/N: I'm pretty sure that that's not a real game.) she said. "I'll even let you go first. You're going to get creamed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said sarcastically, "now I'll just have to prove you wrong." We played until curfew. She beat me 121 games to my 120 games, but the last game I let her win on purpose. I tried just enough so that she wouldn't get suspicious. Usually we wouldn't have been nearly that close, it would have been like her 400 games to my one game, but I've been practicing. I walked her home and then went home myself.

The next day Danny and Valerie were holding hands during school. I could see every muscle of Sam's arm tense up when she saw them. "Sam." I called out in greeting, and warning so I wouldn't inadvertently get hit.

"Oh hey Tucker," Sam said, "I was just noticing that." She tilted her head in the direction of Danny and Valerie.

"Yeah, I saw them too." I said as if I was depressed. I was a little bit, but not because Danny and Valerie were holding hands, but because it upset Sam so much. "Did you want to go to the Nasty Burger and arcade again Sam? I think I want a rematch." I was baiting her; I knew she couldn't turn down a chance to prove her superior gaming skills.

"Yes. I think a rematch would be a good idea." See what I mean.

"Great."

The day went by rather fast for me. Of course I was staring at Sam staring at Danny, but that's besides the point. We talked all the way to the Nasty Burger after school, none of it was about Danny yet. She seemed to be in a better mood. Probably thinking about throwing off my video game skills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Sam's POV_

Tucker was by my side and taking me places to get my mind off of Danny and Valerie. He took me to all of my favorite places. He even went to some Gothic poetry readings with me and I'm pretty sure he didn't get as much out of them as I did, but he never once complained. We started to hang out more and more as Danny and Valerie started to get more and more physical in public.

Tucker always tried to make me laugh and most of the time it worked. He was always grabbing my hand to lead me somewhere new. I'm not sure if he even knew he was doing it. He had so much enthusiasm about things. You don't see that very often in high school anymore. Well you do, just not about the same things if you get my drift. It was nice to see that.

It was kind of weird though. He didn't flirt with anyone. Most of the time it seemed as if he saw me as the only person in the world. It was kind of nice getting that kind of attention from somebody of the opposite gender even if it was Tucker. I don't mean that like it sounds, it's just that I wouldn't normally think of him as my knight in shining armor.

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

-- It was great getting to spend all of this time alone with Sam. We started getting closer, but I could tell that she wished it was Danny instead of me. When we went out somewhere, I swear, it was like she was the only one in the World. I'm pretty sure she has no idea though. If she does, then she hasn't shown any sign of it. I don't have any idea how Danny can be so clueless to how amazing Sam is.

_Tucker's POV_

Danny and Valerie had a new surprise for us today. They kissed between classes. It wasn't ever very long, but it was enough to make Sam go berserk. She pretty much murdered her salad at lunch. I decided that the next day I would bring an extra coat to give her so that we could eat outside. There's still so much snow on the ground. After school I took her to some of her favorite places. I think that she appreciated the effort that I was making.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Tucker's POV_

I went to school the next week only to find Sam punching a locker repeatedly, one that wasn't her own. The locker was getting more dented by the second. I went up to her and said, "Sam, you're going to end up putting a hole in the locker. You don't want to get in trouble for that."

"You obviously haven't seen them yet." She said. I looked around to see what she was talking about. Danny and Valerie were making out, which was bad enough for her, but they were making out while leaning against Sam's locker making it impossible for her to either leave or get into her locker. They didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon. That just made my blood boil. I marched right over to them and cleared my throat. They ignored me. I tapped Danny on the shoulder, but still didn't get any response. I looked over at Sam and could see her getting more and more agitated. I could swear that she was growling. I'm not very strong, but I thought it might be enough to get his attention so I punched Danny on his arm as hard as I could. I'm sure it didn't hurt him too bad, but at least it served it's purpose.

"What?!?" Shouted Danny clearly upset that I interrupted them.

"Danny, have you no respect at all. Are you really that clueless? I didn't want to punch you, but everything else that I tried didn't work." I said as calmly as I could.

"You have my attention now. What do you want?"

"You are blocking Sam's locker. She can't get her stuff. Just be glad it was me who came to tell you otherwise you'd be eating combat boot right now. Will you guys please move away from Sam's locker?" I was still speaking calmly all things considered.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Then Danny and Valerie proceeded to move down a couple of lockers and continued their session. I grabbed Sam's stuff from her locker that she needed.

"Come on Sam. Let's go hang out somewhere else until class starts." She agreed and followed me to an alcove in the hallway next to our first class.

"Thanks Tucker." She said. I know she wanted to say more, but she kept her mouth shut. It went on like that pretty much for the rest of the month. The one good thing that came out of it was that Sam and I walked to and from school everyday together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Tucker's POV_

I walked to Sam's house seeing her wear a really big smile that was nowhere near Goth-like. "Hey Sam." I said.

"Hey Tucker." She said still smiling. I must have worn a confused expression because she smiled even bigger, "You'll never guess what I heard."

"There are maybe only two things that could possibly make you this happy, either there's this major Goth thing going on or Danny and Valerie broke up." I said.

She rolled her eyes but said, "Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. Danny and Valerie broke up." I felt my heart clench, but I just smiled pretending to be happy.

"Let's go to school." I'm sure I must have sounded a little depressed because she gave me a strange look.

Everything pretty much went back to normal, as it was before Danny and Valerie got together. "Blushy moment 5,641." I whispered to them. They shot me a death glare. We went to lunch and both of them were so busy making up for lost time that they didn't even notice I hadn't said anything during the entirety of the lunch period. They didn't even seem to notice when I just slipped away.

I went to the library and got ahead with my homework. I went to the next class that I had with them. They still paid no attention to me. I decided that after school I would do my favorite thing that I often did when I got upset – go to the electronics store. It turned out that they were having a sale. I think I might have gone a little overboard because I ended up buying 100 PDAs.

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

--I can't believe this. It's been a month and still I'm the third wheel. I thought that at first it was just that they wanted some time to catch up and then eventually include me back into the group. It hasn't happened. Now when I come around it's like I'm just an invisible waste of space. I've decided that I'm going to try some things to vent. If this keeps up too long though, then I'm going to have to find something else. I'm not planning on sticking around where I'm not wanted.

--It's official, well as far as I'm concerned. They pretty much made it very clear that they didn't want me around. At first they still called me for ghost hunts, but today there were three ghost attacks and they didn't ask me for help with any one of them. When I showed up, because I heard all of the screaming, they both gave me this disappointed, disgusted, annoyed look. At first I thought that it was just because I showed up late, but even after we caught the ghosts I was still getting those same looks. I looked in the mirror in the bathroom to see if I had something on my face, but I looked the same as always. Then I was thinking that just maybe it didn't have anything to do with me at all. Wishful thinking. I went to sit with them at lunch and they both gave me those same looks. I still looked for some reasonable explanation, but they kept giving me the same looks the whole day through. I don't know what was going on.

--I now own 2,568 PDAs. I'd saved up all of my money from my last two summer jobs. It's gone now. I'm going to have to find another way to deal with my anger. The snow's finally melted so I've been taking long walks to try to clear my head because I've officially run out of money to spend on technology. I've found a great place to help me calm down a little bit. It's a large clearing with a bench-like log off to the side. There were wildflowers on one side and trees surrounding the other.

--I've come to a decision. I'm saying goodbye to Danny and Sam as my friends. I'm not going to take any more of this treatment from them; therefore, I think it's time that I moved on. I reread some of my earlier entries and saw that I said that I wanted Sam as a best friend instead of nothing, but that's going to be the case now. It's either say goodbye to my two best friends or be depressed for virtually the rest of my high school existence.

_Tucker's POV_

I called Sam and left a message on her voice-mail. I figured she'd probably be with Danny and I wasn't about to interrupt them. She called me back three hours later."Tucker, you called?" I couldn't tell whether she was surprised or annoyed or both.

"Sam, I have to tell you and Danny something. It's important. I know you guys probably want to be alone, but will you guys meet me at the Park anyways?" I asked.

"Sure Tucker, we'll be there in twenty." She said and hung up. I sighed.

At the Park Danny and Sam walked up to me. They looked at me with mixed emotions and I looked back with equally mixed emotions, I'm sure. "Guys, sit down," I said and they did so, so I continued, "I'm tired of being the third wheel. I haven't been around and you guys haven't even noticed. It's been many weeks and still the same thing. I just wanted you to know that I've given up. I'm no longer even going to try to hang out with you. It's not that I don't like hanging out with you, it's just that I don't think I can stand being invisible to my two only and best friends. I've tried everything to get your attention, but nothing has worked. I left you both 'goodbye letters' in your lockers." I got up and gave them both quick hugs and left. I didn't wait to see what their reactions were and I didn't hear them calling after me so I guessed that I gave them what they wanted after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Dear Sam,_

_I'm removing all association from you and Danny, not that you guys will care too much. There were a couple of things I wanted you to know. The first is that you and Danny were the best friends a guy could ask for, when you remembered me. It might look like I'm bitter, and maybe I am a little, but mostly that's just the way things worked out. The second is I know you're probably going to end up with Danny. He'll come around eventually and see what an amazing and beautiful creature you are. If he doesn't before we graduate high school, then he's even dumber than I thought he was when it comes to feelings of the heart. I'll never forget you._

_Tucker_

_Sam's POV_

I couldn't believe it. That was the goodbye letter that Tucker wrote for me. I wasn't sure what I thought. I guess I figured that he'd stick around us no matter what. He called me amazing and beautiful. I didn't know that we were making him feel like that. I found it in my locker. I went to Danny's locker and found his letter; we all know each others locker combinations.

_Dear Danny,_

_By now I'm sure I've told you and Sam about my decision to leave the two of you alone. I haven't been around and you two haven't even noticed. I'm going to tell you a couple of things. First, get over Valerie, there are plenty more fish in the sea. Maybe who your looking for is right under your nose. Secondly, since I won't be here to remind you, enclosed is a list of Sam's favorite things along with all of the special occasions and dates you'll need to know. Usually I just buy you stuff to give her because I know she'll be happier to have it come from you, but now you'll have to do it yourself. Thirdly and lastly, except for the enclosed sheet, whatever you do don't date Paulina. Not trying to burst your ego, but the only way she'd possibly go out with you would be to use you to upset Sam or to get to Danny Phantom. Have a good life._

_Best friend of the past,_

_Tucker_

I was surprised that it was Tucker who actually got me what I really liked and then gave it to Danny to give to me and still get me something else from him. Then I moved to the enclosed sheet of paper:

_Favorite colors: black and purple_

_Favorite band: Gothic Freaks _

_Favorite food: that soy melt thing at the Nasty Burger or salad_

_Way she likes her salad: Iceberg lettuce cut into small pieces with parsley, carrots (sliced and diced), croutons, asparagus, and red onions with organic dressing that has nothing to do with animals poured heavily on the right side and sparingly (that means only a little) on the left side._

_Ice Cream: three scoops on a waffle cone – 1__st__ vanilla, 2__nd__ strawberry, and 3__rd__ vanilla with exactly six sprinkles on top._

_Birthday: August 12__th__ (don't forget)_

_Special dates: August 19__th__ (1__st__ day the three of us met, but maybe that's not important anymore, just in case.), July 6__th__ (the day of her favorite fair/carnival, it's always on that day), September 31__st__ (the day she became a vegetarian, it's been seven years now), October 2__nd__ (the day you got your ghost powers) December 15__th__ (the day of the school dance, she'll really want to go, but pretend to not care just like in Freshman year), January 23__rd__ (the day she beat Paulina up, she got into trouble, but she loves celebrating that little victory), and May 15__th__ (Junior and Senior Prom). _

_Special things to know: She's afraid of being alone, but wouldn't tell a soul. Her grandmother is usually in the house somewhere, but when she's not and her parents aren't around either she needs someone to be with her. Her grandmother is her favorite family member (that one should be easy), her favorite type of jewelry is necklaces and bracelets (she doesn't have her ears pierced so if you were to get her earrings they'd have to be clip-ons.), and her favorite thing to do to relax is read and write Gothic poetry, not that she would ever admit it._

_That's all I'm going to tell you. The rest, and there is much more, you'll have to figure out on your own. Good luck and goodbye. – Tucker_

I didn't realize that he knew all of that stuff about me. He didn't get anything wrong. I can't believe it; he even knew something I have never said out loud to anyone – that I'm afraid of being alone. He hinted to Danny without telling him outright that I like him, which is good, especially because I don't have as big of a crush on him as I did last year. I put Danny's letter back in his locker.

Tucker kept to his word and acted as if we didn't exist. He sat up front instead of in the back with me and Danny in the classes we shared. At lunch he never sat with anyone. The sad part is I'm not sure I would have even noticed that he was missing. He never showed up for ghost hunts. I found out that it was actually a lot harder to catch ghosts without Tucker, especially Technus. Danny doesn't even seem to care that he's gone. Every once in a while I'll have to smack Danny in the back of the head because he's being an idiot about Paulina. At least, for right now it seems, he's over Valerie. I wonder what Tucker does now that he's not hanging out with us anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

--It seems like I was right. Danny and Sam don't even seem to notice that I'm not even there anymore. I guess they really were glad when I made it official. My parents are worried about me. I don't blame them I guess. I haven't told them that I stopped being friends with Danny and Sam. Whenever I go to the clearing that I found, I end up staying there until almost curfew. My parents think that I'm with Danny and Sam and I just let them believe that. I've given a name to my little hideaway. It's not very original, but it's mine. I call it my secret place. Nobody comes out here; I'm not even sure that anyone owns it. I've made it my own personal haven. It's only helped a little when it comes to things like thinking about Danny and Sam.

--I've become a vegetarian. I know that sounds weird coming from me, but I've found that eating meat is too painful. Let me explain. I've found that when I eat something that used to be a tasty, juicy hamburger, then I'm reminded of how it used to be. How Sam would get after me for eating meat and Danny would drool over Paulina and Valerie. It'd remind me of how I used to be a member of The Three Musketeers, Team Phantom, etc. instead of a friendless loner. At first I was very hesitant about trying vegetables and non-meat products. It tasted really gross at first, but I found that I didn't get any painful memories. After awhile I started to like it. I've been a vegetarian for a few weeks now. I tried eating meat again today, but it tasted so nasty that I had to spit it out. That's never happened before, but now that I'm a vegetarian and some of the memories are occurring less frequently, I think I'm doing a little better. Not much, but every little bit helps. Now that I'm a vegetarian I never eat in the cafeteria, I still show up because otherwise I would get in trouble, but everybody knows me as a Meat Connoisseur and I have a reputation to uphold. I eat my lunch in the cafeteria during Study Hall when nobody else is around. I worked it out with the cafeteria staff and the principal along with my Study Hall teacher.

--It's kind of weird I guess, but I've started to take the blame for the stuff that gets destroyed during ghost fights in school (A/N: Remember that one episode where Tucker and Sam kept getting blamed for the stuff that got destroyed in the ghost fights like the golf course). Yeah, ironic. My reasoning you may ask. Danny and Sam save Amity Park over and over again. It's the least I can do since I'm no longer part of the team. I want to feel like I still can help out in the ghost hunting somehow. I also took the blame for the locker that Sam destroyed a long while back. Well not technically destroyed, but dented. Yeah, they finally figured out that it didn't look quite right. I have detention with Lancer for the rest of the school year. If they would have thought about it a little bit, they would realize that I'm not strong enough to make a mark with a saw let alone dent a locker door. I honestly don't mind because it's not like I have anything else to do after school anyways. The one bad part is that I have a meeting with Lancer, the principal, and my parents after school today to talk about my becoming a delinquent.

_Tucker's POV_

"You already have detention every day for the rest of the school year. What else can we do to get you to behave?" the principal asked me.

"Maybe I'm bored," I said, "The homework isn't challenging enough. It's way too easy. I can finish it in two minutes. Mr. Lancer, you were right. I was making it so that I could stay with my friends, but now that my friends are too busy right now, I have nothing to do." (I still hadn't told anyone that Danny, Sam, and I were no longer friends.) (I said the thing about the homework, although true, because I've watched enough TV shows to know that they're going to come up with that conclusion anyways.)

"I told you, I told you, I told you." exclaimed Mr. Lancer. "That's why he can sleep through my classes and still get straight A's. I thought it was Miss Manson helping him, but now that he isn't around them anymore he's still getting straight A's."

"Tucker, you didn't tell us that Danny and Sam were too busy for you." my mom said.

"During school mom. They do other things; therefore, I have nothing else to do." (I knew that they'd ask me where I went hours on end if I told them the truth and I wasn't about to tell them about my secret place.)

"Tucker Foley, just because your friends are busy that is no reason to act out." my dad said. I must have scoffed and/or made a face because my dad started to get agitated. "What can we do to make you behave?"

"If it's okay with everyone, then I think that we should give Tucker some harder homework so that he won't be as bored. What do you think Mr. and Mrs. Foley?" Mr. Lancer suggested.

"Well..." my mom looked hesitantly at my dad.

"I think that that's a good idea. Let's see if it works. Tucker, if this doesn't work, then there are going to be some serious repercussions." my dad said. My mom just nodded. She wouldn't even think about going against my dad. The principal nodded as well.

"Shall we take the test right now?" Mr. Lancer asked excitedly.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. I have to fit the part you know.

He asked me a series of questions, each harder than the last. I got them all right. Finally he went to a different book with a different series of questions much harder than the last ones. I got them all right except for the very last one.

"Gone with the Wind. This is amazing, just amazing." exclaimed Mr. Lancer.

"What is it Mr. Lancer?" my mom asked.

"Tale of Two Cities. No wonder he's getting bored and acting out. I didn't think he was pretending that much."

"Mr. Lancer, get on with explaining it." the principal said irritated.

"Wizard of Oz. That last set of questions I asked are from advanced college classes. I had to take out my special book for very smart students, just in case. This is the first time I've ever used it. It was advanced and he only missed one question!"

"I told you I was bored." I said crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. Actually, I had no idea that those were advanced college class questions. I just knew that they were a little harder.

"I guess so." said the principal, "Let's see if this cures your boredom. Mr. Lancer, you're in charge of giving Tucker some appropriate level homework. This meeting is adjourned."

That's when I started to just stare out the window during his class because it no longer concerned me. I also started to do my homework during the lunch hour and Mr. Lancer would check it after school. When ghost attacks occurred I would just ignore them. I wouldn't even look up from whatever I was doing. Everybody else would run away and Sam and Danny would do their thing. Then after they were done, I'd still be where I was, unless it was hit or going to be hit, and since everyone would be gone, I'd have a little peace and quiet for awhile.

A/N: I need people to tell me what they think. Is it even worth putting up the next chapter? Read and review. Tell me your honest opinions please!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. That so rocks. You guys make me feel so loved. :-)_

_Sam's POV_

It's weird how much I notice Tucker now. It's like a total 180 of how it was before he told us he wasn't going to be friends with us. A lot of things seem to remind me of him lately. I'll pass by the arcade and remember when he would take me there to help me get my mind off of Danny. I'll go to the Nasty Burger with Danny and remember how Tucker would take me there for ice cream and let me vent without interrupting me. I'd remember how he'd buy me ice cream even though I'm the rich one.

I noticed that Tucker never ate during lunch. He was always reading or doing what looked like homework. He never went to the Nasty Burger. I'm sure they were probably losing money on account of him not showing up anymore. In class he always seemed to have his mind elsewhere. He never paid attention and he was always looking out the window. I thought that it was strange that Lancer never asked him anything, even if he saw him doing something else. Sometimes he'd still be there when a ghost attack occurred. He never even seemed to notice. He'd just sit there and do whatever he was doing before. If Danny got knocked into the table that Tucker was working on, then Tucker would lift up whatever he was working on until Danny got up and then he would put it back down on whatever was left of the table after Danny got back up.

I went into the cafeteria during Study Hall today because I was going to try to talk the cafeteria staff into at least putting in an optional Soy line. I saw Tucker. He was just throwing away a sack, which I'm guessing was his lunch. He sat back down and took out something that I'm guessing was his homework. He started to work on it. I was just heading to the kitchen when the ghost Klemper came in.

He went right up to Tucker, "Will you be my friend?"

"No." Tucker sounded a little curt with him.

"Be my friend!" it sounded more like a demand this time.

"Do you know what your problem is?" Tucker shouted at him standing up at the same time, "You're too pushy. That's why nobody wants to be friends with you okay. So instead of bugging me about it, why don't you go somewhere else to think about a different way to get people to be your friend? Someone who isn't me!" he exploded. I'd never seen Tucker like that. Klemper said something that I couldn't quite distinguish, but then he left without destroying anything. Tucker was breathing a little heavily. It looked like he didn't notice me at all. He took a couple of deeper breaths and sat back down and continued to do his homework like nothing happened.

Then Danny showed up and looked around confused. "It's already been taken care of." He gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged. "I've got to go talk to the cafeteria staff." He waved a quick goodbye and left.

_Tucker's POV_

I saw Sam come into the cafeteria out of the corner of my eye after I got out my homework. That's when Klemper showed up and asked me to be his friend. I guess I kind of freaked out at him. He did leave without destroying anything. When Danny showed up to fight the ghost and there wasn't one, he looked so confused. It was actually really funny. I don't know if either one noticed me here or not, but whatever.

_Sam's POV_

We had another ghost attack where Tucker happened to be. This time it was in the library. (A/N: Not sure which ghost, just use your imagination.) The fight pretty much knocked over every single shelf of books. Danny and I left after we sucked the ghost up in the Fenton Thermos, but Tucker just sat there at the table doing whatever he was doing in the first place.

I went to see Mr. Lancer after school because I was pretty sure that I wrote down the wrong assignment and wanted to make sure to get the right one. That would be the last thing that I would need, do the wrong assignment. I was just about to enter when I heard Mr. Lancer.

"What else can we do Mr. Foley? We've upgraded you're homework level immensely and I thought you were over it, but Great Gatsby if you don't go and do it again. Tell me why did you feel the need to destroy the library today?" Mr. Lancer sounded upset.

"I got done with my homework early. Everybody left so I got bored, and it looked like it could use a little rearranging. I mean it's always the same thing in libraries. They look alike everywhere you go." Someone that sounded a lot like Tucker said. The voice sounded like Tucker, but I couldn't imagine Tucker ever talking like that.

"Tale of Two Cities! First it was the locker, then it was my classroom, after that it was the cafeteria, and now the library. I've talked to your parents again. They've told me that you've already been grounded for the rest of the school year, not to mention the detention that you're serving for the rest of the year. They've also told me their new plan for your punishment. Since none of these things seem to be working. They'll tell you when you get home tonight."

"Whatever man. I can't guarantee that it will work."

I walked in because for one thing I wanted to see who this was that was destroying everything and also because I needed to know if I wrote down the right or wrong thing. It was Tucker. He was slouching back in his chair and he looked really rebellious.

"Mr. Lancer?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah, yes Miss Manson? What can I do for you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I wanted to know about the homework assignment. I'm pretty sure I wrote down the wrong thing and I thought I should make sure that I get the right one." I said. I looked over a little, inconspicuously I hope, and looked at Tucker within my peripheral vision.

"English book 178-215, and read pages 333-345 in your literature book." Tucker said without looking up.

"He's right Miss Manson. That is the assignment. I wasn't aware that you were still paying attention in class Mr. Foley." Tucker looked up at Mr. Lancer and rolled his eyes at him. Then he looked down again.

"Just because I don't look at you during class doesn't mean I can't hear everything that you're saying, no matter how much I try to ignore it." Tucker said.

"Thanks for telling me the assignment. I think I'll just run along now." I said and slipped out the door. I wrote it down and then headed home. On the way home I thought about everything that Tucker was in trouble for. Well, I wasn't sure about anything else, but it occurred to me that it was the ghost who destroyed the library today and not Tucker. So basically Tucker was taking the blame for the stuff destroyed in our ghost fights, at least this one. I couldn't believe how much Tucker was being punished. I also couldn't believe that Tucker was talking like that to someone in authority. Tucker's always been a follow the rules person, more or less, unless you bribed him.

_Tucker's POV_

I can't believe Sam walked in on me and Mr. Lancer discussing my punishment. That was so embarrassing. I swear when I heard her voice I thought I was going to die, figuratively of course. My heartbeat sped up, my hands were shaky, and my palms started to sweat. I was pretty sure that they'd both be able to tell. I was very surprised when I was able to play it so cool. Then I saw her out of the corner of my eye. I saw her glance over at me and I was almost positive that my heart would stop. She was still so beautiful. Well now she knows that I'm a 'rebellious delinquent.'

_A/N:How was that? It was a little longer right? Still good?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Is this any better?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Tucker's POV_

Mr. Lancer was indeed right. My parents were waiting for me when I got home. Their new plan of punishment was to send me to the strictest, toughest 6 week boot camp program two days after school got out. School got out in three weeks so I didn't have very much time.

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

-The last three weeks of school seemed to go by in a blur. I went through my messy room and grabbed all of the stuff that I would need. (A/N: There were clothes all over the floor, PDAs everywhere you turned around, and little knickknacks and memorabilia that Tucker collected over the years. Typical teenage boy.) I leave tomorrow. Pretty much the only things I need to bring are my toothbrush, underwear, and socks because they'll provide everything else including the outfits we have to wear. Not to mention that technology is not allowed at all. No music devices or PDAs or anything else we might be able to have fun with.

1st Week

Saturday

I had to get up at 3 am so I could be on time for my 5 am flight. It was a two hour flight. Then I got picked up in an army jeep for a half hour long bumpy ride on a dirt road. Once we got there I was given my uniform, my bunk number, and an order to be at the mess tent by 0900 hours, which I found out means 9 am in military time. We were supposed to put on our uniforms before we headed there. They fed us breakfast, which was rather good considering I figured that it would taste like rat poison or something. They even had vegetarian food choices just in case of allergies and such. Since we were all under 18, it'd be considered child endangerment or something if they didn't. Then we were marched to a place where they shaved our heads completely bald. I like my hair short, but that's beyond ridiculous. It took an hour and a half to get through all of us.

Then we went back to the mess tent for lunch. Next it was time for our placement test. It's a physical fitness test to see how much training is needed.

It was an obstacle course. They gave us a starting point in which we then had to run as fast as we possibly could to a big cargo net type thing, then climb up one side and down the other, then fifty pushups followed by running a mile to a rope hanging over a mud puddle, (I found out that they keep it mud by pouring water in it with a hose everyday.) then thirty sit-ups, then another run, this time 500 yards to a make-shift pool to do fifty laps, then race to the finish line. That was what they called a beginner's course. Can you believe that? I'd hate to see the expert course.

Let's just say that I completely failed this test. I got caught in the cargo net type thing, then fell on my head, once I made it over, I did my fifty pushups and got completely out of breath, then I ran the mile, but I kept falling down. I finally made it to the rope and got a good grip and swung over, but slipped and ended up falling into the mud puddle. I felt fifty pounds heavier once I made it out. Then I did the thirty sit-ups, which because it was in the grass and stuff made grass and dirt and other things stick to me which added another ten pounds on. I kept falling during the 500 yards as well and by the end I was crawling to the pool instead of running. Then I finally made it to the pool. Let's just say that I'm not the best swimmer in the world. The only good thing about it was that it got most of the dirt and grime off of me. I'm sure they had to clean that thing good after I left it. Then once I finally got done with the fifty laps, I practically collapsed and I would have if I hadn't thought about more stuff sticking to me and making me heavier again. I finally made it to the finish line. I was the absolute last person done if you hadn't figured that out already.

The first person done got done in about two and a half hours; I got done in six hours. We started at 1pm and I got done at 7pm. I missed dinner. I was allowed to go and take a shower and change, and then they gave me some left over dinner. Then I had to have a talk with the psychologist about why I was sent here. Everybody else had already had their turn. By the time I was done it was time for everyone to head to their barracks for lights out. Lights out at 9 pm. I would complain, but I'm way too exhausted at the moment.

Sunday

We were woken up at 5:30am and told to get up, shower, and change, then report to the mess tent at 6:30 for breakfast. Who in their right mind gets up at 5:30? I guess this is what it means by punishment. At 8 we went to chapel which lasted until 10. Then we were told to report to a big open space where we were all lined up and told the rules, there were a lot of them. I'm gonna die. Finally it was time for lunch.

After lunch we were taught the consequences if we broke the rules as well as what was expected of us. Then they told us what we were going to do this week, that was a lot also. By the time all that was over, it was 3pm. The higher-ups were still deciding our fate as to what our training regimen would be. For the next three hours we were asked questions about what they talked about earlier, and if we got it wrong we had to do 100 pushups. Finally it was time for dinner.

After dinner it was time to find out where we were destined to be. Everyone got called to a platoon and ranking officer, except for me. I got sent to the head drill sergeant's office.

He told me that he never saw a sorrier sack of laziness in his whole time working that camp. He said that I needed to improve to at least less than an hour after everyone else was done, so I'm going to have to train with everyone else and then two more hours training by myself so that I could do it better. He also said that this week I'd be on KP duty, which meant that I'd have to get up an hour earlier than everyone else. Help me!

Monday

I was woken up at 4:30am. I thought that 5:30 was crazy, but 4:30 is insane. I got up, showered and changed, and then headed to the kitchen. I told them that I've never done anything in the kitchen besides eating, heck, I've never even washed dishes before. Therefore, during breakfast I just observed. The head cook told and explained everything they were doing. Then they explained how to do the dishes while we were eating and had me try doing them. I did as best as I could, but they didn't pass inspection and had to be done again.

After that I reported to my first lesson. We were in that open area where they told us the rules. We were taught to march correctly, who knew there was a wrong way to march? After we practiced marching in sync for awhile they tried to find out how much weight we could carry in a backpack. I fell down because it was too much for me at twenty pounds. Talk about embarrassment. Seriously, the next lowest was at fifty pounds. I want my PDA. At least then I could forget for a little bit, but no... It's not allowed.

Then we were taught the correct way to do pushups. Once again I didn't know there was a wrong way. We were supposed to do 200 correctly done pushups, I made it to five before I collapsed from exhaustion. Finally I was excused for my KP duty.

For lunch they let me observe them making lunch and let me try doing the dishes again. This time I got over half that passed inspection. I think I'm getting the hang of that, not that I want to, but still.

After lunch we were taken to the shooting range with pistols. I missed the target with a whole clip. I was so freaking scared that I closed my eyes and then shot. From the force of the shot, I was knocked over backwards every time. Then we went to practice archery. I had the same problem. I closed my eyes and then shot and missed every time. At least this time I didn't fall over backwards.

We jogged two miles and I was dead last again. I know everybody thinks that I'm holding them back because I think I am too. I mean they could be far ahead by so much, but no, they're stuck behind with me. Then I was once again excused for KP duty.

I once again watched and then did dishes. All of the dishes passed inspection this time. I don't know why I'm so proud of that, but I am. It only took me a day to master dishes, sure it would probably take other people less, but still.

After dinner it was time for my extra training. We worked on what I had trouble with today, which was frankly everything. By the time we were done I was so ready to go to bed that I didn't even mind that it was only 9pm. I went to sleep before my head even hit the pillow.

Tuesday

I now know what the routine for this week is. I get up at 4:30am to shower and change, then report to the kitchen where I'm still observing them making the meal because it'd be stupid for them to let me prepare the meal since I just learned how to dishes. Then I go to my lessons and then back to the kitchen for lunch, then back to lessons, and then once again to the kitchen, followed by my extra training. My extra training is pretty much what I happened to have trouble with that day and working on it. By the time 9 rolls around I am so ready to go to bed. I heard that tomorrow we're going to be assigned special tasks such as particular rooms to clean. When you come in everyday covered in mud, you're bound to make a mess.

Wednesday

There are kids a lot worse than me at Casper High and they don't get tortured like this. Just because I tried doing good for other people, I'm being punished. Of course I didn't tell them that, but I mean even the bullies get better treatment than this. We get an hour to write our parents on Fridays so that means at least one hour where I'm not working. The one great thing about here, the only great thing about here, is that there are no ghosts here. At least none that I've seen.

My special task is to clean all bathrooms with nothing but a toothbrush and polish. Why? We're under 18, shouldn't this constitute as cruel and unusual punishment or something. I asked, I really did, because apparently I'm stupid. I was rewarded with a demand of fifty correctly done pushups and told that our parents paid for this. They signed a waiver so they can pretty much do whatever as long as it constitutes within the law of the United States. I was lucky to only be told to do fifty, but I think he knew that since I can do 10 at the most that he'd be there forever.

I really don't want to be here, but I know better than to voice that allowed because I did that already. I got a ten minute lecture on how I should of thought of that before I became a delinquent. Then he messed up the room that I'd finally finished with the toothbrush and I had to do it all over again. At least the extra training doesn't include cleaning because otherwise I'd have to kill myself or something. Not that I like what it does do, but I like it better than cleaning with nothing but a toothbrush.

Thursday

The one good thing about this place is that I don't dream. They make you so tired that you really don't have time to dream. That means that I have possibly six weeks of not dreaming about her. 'Her' is Sam, in case you missed the obvious.

Anyways, I'm starting to really like KP duty. I really like the staff here. They're actually pretty cool, you know for old people. They said tomorrow they will actually let me help cook the actual food, never thought I'd get to a point where I'd be excited about that, but I am. I'm turning into more of a loser than I was before. I mean liking to cook is below being obsessed with technology at Casper High. Oh well. Like it matters, I mean I'm gonna be a loser no matter what. I still miss my PDA.

Friday

Today's the day that I have an hour off from everything. I just have to write a letter to my parents and the rest of the time is for me. In the kitchen they let me do the beans, they're from a can so I couldn't mess them up too bad. They turned out alright considering that was my first time using a stove. I'm really pathetic. I knew that I'd be lost without technology, but I didn't realize that I don't know how to do anything.

This is the letter that I wrote and sent home to my parents.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I hate it here. On the first test to see which level we needed to be in for physical fitness, I was last. They're making me do an extra two hours of training everyday after everyone else is done because of that. Our bedtime (lights out) is at 9pm. Then we have to get up super early to start our training each day. I'm on KP duty for this week. They shaved my head! I have no hair! I think they're trying to kill me. We have to clean rooms with nothing but a toothbrush and polish. They give us one hour every Friday to write our parents so I'll write you again next week.

Love,

Tucker

Saturday

I'm up once again while it's still dark out. I head to the kitchen just as the sun is rising. It's beautiful, but I have to hurry up and get to the kitchen. They let me make the eggs, while supervising me very closely. I only messed up five times, That's pretty good considering. There still might be a couple eggshells in there, but not nearly as bad as before. I didn't have any, but the other people said it was okay and I didn't see anyone spitting it out so I'm guessing that's a good sign.

Guess what today's lesson was about... How to make your bed properly. Is there anything that we haven't been doing wrong our whole lives? We practiced for like an hour. Am I the only one who thinks this is ridiculous? At least it's not as exhausting as everything else is here.

Are my six weeks up yet? No, I've only been here for one week so far and it's felt like forever. I thought that the school day felt long, but this is that times one zillion.

I went to the psychologist again because apparently we have to go once a week to see how we're progressing or whatever. I told her that I thought I was benefiting from kitchen duty so she said that I could be on it another week and she'd come in to make sure I was actually being made to do stuff and not just a free pass to goof off. I told her what I've done so far; she didn't seem to impressed until she noticed how excited I was that I actually did what I did do.


	10. Chapter 10

2nd Week

Sunday

I didn't even think about it, I was on my way to KP duty so I just threw the covers up over the pillow. After breakfast was over and we got back from chapel, I got called into the head drill sergeant's office and reprimanded for not making my bed correctly. At least he didn't reprimand me in front of everybody else, but there were consequences to my actions. Every time I see him, then I have to do 100 pushups. He's going to add 100 pushups to my sentence every time I don't make my bed the correct way. I had to do 500 pushups before I left his office.

By the time I actually left his office, it was actually time for lunch. Then afterward while every body else was getting lectured, I had to train. The extra two hours during the week was for what I needed help with that day and on Sundays I'd be training pretty much all day working on everything that we worked on that week, then if there was time left over I'd practice on the obstacle course that I failed. The head drill sergeant made sure to come find me at least once every two hours.

By the time it was time for bed I was so ready for it, ten times more than ever before. I actually had a dream that night, but it was more like a nightmare. The head drill sergeant was chasing me and making me do pushups until I turned blue and then the obstacle course came alive and ate me, then barfed me up onto my bunk where it came alive and started strangling me for not making my bed correctly. I know it doesn't sound that terrible, but having it was.

Monday

I woke up and made sure to make my bed the right way because I didn't want a repeat of the day before. I was so tired and exhausted because of my nightmare that I couldn't quite function right. I was sluggish and almost fell asleep in my breakfast. Then I tripped over my own feet while marching and couldn't make myself get up which didn't make me any more popular with the others. I did actually fall asleep while doing pushups which earned me a trip to the head drill sergeant's office. I did fall asleep in my food at lunch which wasn't good either.

After lunch I was still tripping more than usual and falling asleep they decided to do something about it. As a last resort, because taking a nap wasn't even an option, they threw me into the make-shift pool. That definitely woke me up. I probably didn't look too appealing coughing and sputtering after being woken up in water. I had to go and change into dry clothes quickly and then report to the head drill sergeant's office for my punishment. The next week along with KP duty (he didn't know how much I liked it, obviously) I had to do the laundry for the whole place. That means I'd have to deal with at least 250 dirty sweaty uniforms and I've never done anything with laundry before either.

At dinner since I was more awake apologized for breakfast and lunch. They understood thankfully. I worked really hard in my two extra hours of training, not that I did any good. Then it was time for bed. Wouldn't you know it, I had another nightmare.

It wouldn't have been a nightmare if I wasn't in love with Sam. Sam and I were walking along the pier and all of a sudden Danny appeared in Phantom form and started making out with Sam and then carried her away. He threw a plasma blast at me and then he said 'I won' followed by an evil laugh, it probably wasn't an evil laugh, but it sounded like it from my point of view. It was the first time that I dreamed of Sam and Danny since I've been here.

Tuesday

I woke up and once again made my bed correctly. I took a cold shower because I was hoping that would help wake me up instead of having to be thrown into the pool again. It actually helped quite a bit.

I decided that I'd work extra hard for the rest of the time that I'm here. Whenever I have free time I'm going to train. We don't get much free time here, but when I do have it I'm gonna be doing other stuff. If I don't have free time, then I don't have time to think, and if I don't have time to think, then I can't think about Danny and Sam.

They let me make the vegetarian lunch that time so it was the first time that I actually ate my own cooking. It tasted okay, but I'm sure it could have been a lot better.

They also let me make the vegetarian dinner. It tasted a lot better than lunch did, that's for sure. They're starting to open up to me a little bit, which is pretty cool. I'm starting to get more and more pathetic.

The drill sergeant definitely has it out for me; he's probably still mad about yesterday. He made sure to come around at least once every half an hour. That means that today alone I've done at least 2000 pushups or more. I mean he even came around when I was doing my extra training.

Wednesday

It sounds weird, but I've decided to start getting up a half hour earlier than I'm supposed to so I can train more by myself before I train with everyone else. I woke up at 4am instead of 4:30 and did 100 pushups, 50 situps, and 10 jumping jacks, then I took a shower and changed. I ran to the mess tent instead of walked because for one thing it took me a long time to do all of those and for another it would help me train just a little bit.

The head drill sergeant still came around every half an hour so I guess that this is going to be an ongoing thing now. I'm starting to get faster at doing them now, and I get at least twenty of the 100 done correctly. I know it doesn't seem like much, but when you consider that when I started I could only do five... it's quite an achievement.

I'm starting to catch up with the rest of them a little bit when we train all together. I'm no longer behind by so much. The gap is getting smaller each day. I'm embarrassing myself less and less on that point.

I'm still missing on the shooting range, but I know longer fall backwards from the force of the gun. How pathetic can you get? No wonder my parents sent me here. I must be a massive embarrassment to them. I mean even before the whole taking blame for ghost attack destruction mess. The only thing I'm good at is technology. At least I'm starting to get along okay without it.

Thursday

I'm starting to get used to getting up so early. How sad is that? I did the same thing as yesterday: getting up half an hour early and doing the pushups, situps, and jumping jacks. I don't know what jumping jacks do for you, but it must do something. I took a cold shower again, I think that's going to become a regular thing too because it helps me to wake up.

They let me try a small portion of a vegetarian dish by myself without supervision; they didn't let me do it for the whole camp just in case it sucked. Everybody in the kitchen tried it and were really surprised at how good I did. I let them try it first because I was scared on how it turned out. So I dished myself up some and not to get too big of a head or anything, but it tasted good. I am now in charge of the vegetarian dishes. That is so cool! It makes me a total loser I know, but what else do I have to look forward to without my beloved technology?

I tried doing archery without closing my eyes; I was kind of afraid that I'd hit somebody, but nobody got hurt. I actually hit a target, not my own, but I got one. Do you think this will help me get a life? No, I didn't think so either. I also actually kept up with everybody pretty much when we were running. I was only a few feet behind everybody else. It made me so happy. A couple people were like did we get slower or something? You know because before I was behind by so much.

At dinner the kitchen staff discussed what things I could do with the vegetarian dishes. One of them was a vegetarian as well and told me that tonight they'd make out a recipe sheet for me for some dishes I could make up when I got home.

When the lights out sounded I didn't go to bed right away. The lights were out but I did some pushups, situps, and jumping jacks, as quietly as I could, before I went to bed. I thought that maybe that would tire me out more so I would have dreamless sleep again. If I did have dreams, then I didn't remember them in the morning.

Friday

I got the recipes from Frank, one of the kitchen staff. They looked pretty interesting. I'll have to try these when I get home, but I still have a month and two days left here. It feels like I've been here for years already.

The head drill sergeant is so consistent with the time that he comes to make me do pushups that you could set your watch by him, not that we're allowed to wear watches. We were allowed to wear them the first day, but after that they wanted you to rely on signals and bells and things.

I would start doing my pushups when I knew he was about to come around, but he'd probably think I was being disrespectful and give me even more punishment. I definitely didn't want that.

That night I wrote a quick letter to my parents, but then I spent the rest of the free hour training by myself in my room. Then my two hours of extra training and after that pushups, situps, and jumping jacks after lights out, then bed.

This is the letter that I wrote to my parents:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I still hate it here! I didn't make my bed exactly right, so this whole week I've had to do 100 pushups every time the head drill sergeant comes around. He makes sure to find me at least once every half hour. I must have done over 1,000 pushups today alone. I'm definitely going to make sure to make my bed correctly without any creases and tucked in the right place for the rest of the time I'm here. I think my arms are getting a little stronger from all of these pushups. It totally sucks here. I think I'm starting to understand why I've been sent here, I mean besides the whole rebellion thing. I must be an embarrassment to you. I'm doing my best here for you, but I know my best will never be good enough. I love and miss you guys. I'll write you again next week.

Love,

Tucker

Saturday

I'm starting to get into the routine of this week, but since today is the end of the week it kind of sucks. Tomorrow's the start of my sentence to do laundry, but at least I still get KP duty.

I found a way to make the shooting range and archery work for me. It's totally lame, but I think of the target as a ghost that I desperately despise and then I pretend that they have Sam and that I'm the only one who can save her. Then I pretend that the gun or bows and arrows actually have effect on the ghost, like they're coated in something anti-ghost that will actually hurt them. Then I pretend that the bulls-eye is the most effective way to defeat them.

The first time I tried that I actually hit my own target at least, but not the bulls-eye. Then I pictured whichever ghost I was imagining it was actually holding Sam in their hand. That worked alright. I hit the bulls-eye every time. The power of love; however one-sided it is. Nobody was more surprised than I was that I repeatedly hit the target, but everybody was quite surprised, let me tell you.

I mean before I couldn't hit anything and then I hit another person's target, then my own, but not in the right spot, then all of a sudden like magic, I'm making it every time. Yeah, it looked a little fishy so I once again got sent to the head drill sergeant's office.

He asked me about it and I told him the truth, well sort of. I said that at first I was scared because I'd never done anything like that before. Then I decided to open my eyes, which didn't exactly help. I told him that today I just thought of something that enraged me so much and imagined the only way to get rid of it was to hit the bulls-eye and it worked. I told him that I didn't think it would work and was more surprised than everyone else even that it did.

He asked me what enraged me so much that I could do that and I told him that I'd rather not say, which he wasn't too happy about, but he let it go at that. He said that he wanted to see if I could do the same thing at the shooting range so we went there and I showed him my process, without telling him about it. I showed him me doing it with my eyes closed, then with my eyes open, and then when my imagination took over.

With my eyes closed I missed completely. With my eyes open but not thinking of anything I hit the target, but not anywhere near the bulls-eye. When I thought about Sam, I bet that if I had powers like Danny my eyes would be glowing, I hit the bulls-eye. He had me do it 100 times, he apparently loves that number, and I hit it every time. I think I'm on to something on how to actually beat this place.

The psychologist finally came in to see how I was doing in the kitchen. She was really impressed, which was strange but neat. She even tried it and complimented me. She asked the kitchen staff about how I started out and ended up today and everything. They told her and she really was impressed. Then afterward she had me go into her office because I told her I probably wouldn't have time to talk to her tomorrow because of everything I had to do.

I told her about having to do laundry and not knowing anything about it. She was really nice and actually took me down and taught me how to do it so that I won't look like a total loser tomorrow. Then I had to go to my extra training. I tried my new theory and it worked well so I think I'll keep doing it.

_A/N: Is this any better doing is six weeks a week at a time or should I shorten it up in later chapters?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: Nothing's my own._

_A/N: This is week 3 at Boot Camp for Tucker_

Sunday

I woke up and did my early morning routine and then ran to the mess tent for breakfast. After breakfast we all went to chapel, then I got called in to see the head drill sergeant. On my way there, I stopped and did some laundry. There's so much here that I have to do it at least three times a day for the whole week.

The head drill sergeant told me that he was impressed with my progress, but that I still had a long way to go before I stopped being a sorry sack of embarrassment. He said that to ensure that I did better on the obstacle course at the end that he was going to extend my extra training an hour for the rest of the time that I'm here. That means that I'm going to have three extra hours of training instead of just two. That's just terrific! It makes me want to drown in my own tears.

I didn't mean to, honestly I didn't. I actually thought that I was talking in my head. Apparently I wasn't. I said, "Figures you'd think of something else to make me miserable. You stupid jerk!" A sentiment best left in my head. I don't blame him, but he got very mad. He made me do 1000 pushups, then run five miles. I was late to lunch so I had to only do dishes. That was quite a disappointment. After lunch I did some more laundry.

Then I went to training. The head drill sergeant came around a lot. Every time I had to do something kind of ridiculous, such as running five miles, doing 300 correctly done pushups, then run another three miles. Now that I can do the pushups correctly he said that tomorrow I'm going to have to start doing one handed pushups as another part of my punishment. I did apologize, but that wasn't good enough. Not only that, but I heard him tell the other drill sergeants that I needed a lot more work so they were to work me at least three times harder than they already were.

I usually don't mind gross things, but the dirty uniforms are disgusting. I almost feel like wearing gloves just dealing with them because they're so covered in dirt, sweat, and grime. We do get worked really hard, me more than the rest. The head drill sergeant followed me to the laundry facility and made me clean the whole thing from top to bottom.

Then he followed me into the kitchen for dinner. He made me clean that whole place up as well with bleach. After that he said that all week he was going to make me clean random things and that by the end of the week came those rooms should look like they'd never been dirty before. Of course I had to go get him so he could inspect it to make sure I did it all properly before I could move on to my next chore or whatever. The kitchen passed inspection; however, the laundry room I had to do over twice because since nobody was in there he messed it up on purpose so that it would be dirty again. I'm thinking that he hates me.

After doing all the crazy things he wanted me to do plus my training plus the laundry plus cooking plus my regular cleaning and chores it was after midnight when I finally got to bed. I did my nightly exercises anyways and went right to sleep.

Monday

I was hoping that the head drill sergeant had forgotten about my severe punishment or at least waited until after lunch, but I wasn't that lucky. He found me just out of the shower. After he was done with me I felt like I needed another one. He kept his word on the one handed pushups. He did give me some good advice though. He said that I should switch hands in the middle, like if I have to do 100, then 50 with the right and and 50 with the left because if you switch more than once you get tired out more easily and if you only do one hand you'll feel one-sided for the rest of the day. I really appreciated that tip. I would've told him that, except I figured he'd think I was mouthing off and think of some more torture for me.

I've been noticing something else today, I think I'm starting to go through puberty or something. All day long my voice has been cracking and going up and down. The drill sergeants have told everybody to shut up about it, but I still hear a few snickers when I have to talk. It's completely embarrassing and having to go through it at boot camp totally sucks. At least I'm not in school because that would be ten times worse I'm sure. I'll say something, having my voice crack in the middle, and then clear my throat and try it again only to have the same result. At least with all of the punishment this week, I'll mostly be enduring hard manual labor instead of talking. That's one thing I'm definitely not sending home to my parents in my next letter.

Another thing the head drill sergeant is having me do is polish all of the drill sergeants shoes. Why? They're just going to get dirty again the next time they go out since we train in dirt and everything. Well, he got that covered too. I have to polish them every night this week. This week is gonna suck. Not only do I have to train with everybody,but then also for three hours by myself, not to mention doing laundry three times a day, I also have to cook three times a day, which is my favorite part, but I wisely keep that to myself, and have to polish at least fifty shoes a night. Then all the crazy things that the head drill sergeant wants me to do.

He's also making me stretch before making me run for multiple miles so that I won't cramp up and can do more junk for him. This is going to be the worst week of my life so far.

I'll say this though, there is a good side to all of this. Since I'm too busy doing things at all hours of the day that I don't have time to think. Why don't I want to think? Are you crazy? I'd just think about how I have no friends, how Danny and Sam have each other and don't need me, how my voice cracks every time I talk, and how much more I'll be bullied because of it if it doesn't go away by school time, and any other thing of my life right now that sucks.

Also I'm not quite as wimpy as I was. I mean I can actually do pushups the boot camp way, still working on the one handed ones, but come on before I couldn't even do the ones I had to do in P.E. I'm thinking I'm not going to fail gym this year that's for sure.

Tuesday

I swear the head drill sergeant hates me. I keep apologizing, but that seems to make him angrier. Apologies are apparently for wimps and he must work it out of me or something ridiculous like that.

One good thing about doing everything for all of the drill sergeants is that I go past the plans for the next few weeks. For the things that they decide on a whim or whatever is added in red ink. I saw that in like two weeks we're going to start jump roping. I just know I'm going to need to practice because I don't want to embarrass myself in front of everybody again. I mean I think that they're starting to see me as less of a wimp especially in target practice.

I got a jump rope and tried it out. I was right to think I needed to practice by myself first. I kept catching myself on the rope. I couldn't even get around myself once because I'd either jump too early or too late. A few of those times I got tangled up in the rope and fell over. Thank goodness nobody was around for that. Now I have another thing to add to my daily list because I'm going to have jump roping mastered before I have to do it in front of everybody.

At least everybody's uniforms look amazing first thing in the morning because I'm becoming quite the laundromat person or whatever. Another thing to not brag about when I get home for fear of being more of a loser. Man I'm going to be the biggest loser of Caper High when I get back. So not going to tell anybody about my cooking and cleaning skills. I can just imagine what they'd say about that.

Wednesday

I thought that this week would just suck the whole entire time. I was basically right, however; we're starting to learn restraining maneuvers which are really cool. We're also practicing with how fast our reflexes are and how to improve them. That one kind of hurts because I'll tell you my reflexes leave much to be desired. I am pretty good at the restraining part, just not the reflexes. We get to practice on each other and on the drill sergeants. That part is so cool. Of course they're like made of steel or something, you know completely muscle, so it's harder work restraining one of them then it is another non-drill sergeant.

Maybe by next week I'll actually be able to jump rope without falling over. I can finally make it around five times before I fail completely. Oh boy! I'm becoming quite the tough guy! Yeah right.

I can do pretty much everything on the obstacle course now without falling over. The only thing I'm still having a lot of problems with is the swimming. I mean even if I'm first in everything else on the obstacle course, then the pool is going to seriously slow me down and I'll probably end up being last again. Hopefully by not so much this time.

Thursday

This week is so crazy. I'm still totally liking the whole restraining thing. I think I'm getting pretty good at that one.

Guess what else has been added to our unending regimen of pain? Chin-ups and pull-ups. Why? Are we going have to lift ourselves off the ground by doing a pull-up or chin-up in order to save our lives? Doubtful. Sometimes I think that the higher-ups whole goal in life is to make us all miserable. That and they get paid for it to straighten out us hooligans.

Well I guess there are two groups of us really. One group is here because we got into too much trouble and our parents are fed up with us and want us to learn discipline.

The other is the ones who want to be here and are at this tough six week boot camp to prepare for the longer boot camp before they join the military or whatever. I am so glad I'm not in their group of training because I would slow them down so much. I mean I'm in the 'got into trouble' group and I slow them down so imagine how much more damage I'd do to the other group. They'd probably kill me without meaning to.

Thank goodness there's only two more days to this week then hopefully I can stop doing laundry and my punishment for the head drill sergeant will be over. One can only hope right?

Friday

Will this week ever end? Sometimes I doubt it. I don't even dare ask about when boot camp will end because it feels like it goes on forever. I mean I'm still only in my third week, but it seriously feels like I'm in my third year half the time.

It's official tomorrow's my last day of doing laundry. I really didn't mind it too much; it was just having to do it three times a day kind of sucked. Also cleaning it three times in every possible place that dirt and spiderwebs could get it definitely sucked.

I talked to the head drill sergeant. He said that tomorrow is also my last day of punishment from him as long as I behave. He said that he'd still like me to do one handed pushups however. I can deal with that especially if I don't have to do crazy long mile runs at a moments notice.

I'm getting better at keeping my thoughts in my head instead of them going flying out of my mouth without my okaying it. There were several more times this week that I complained in my head and that's where it stayed. Thank goodness!

This is what I felt like sending to my parents in my letter this week:

Dear Mom and Dad,

I want to die! I can't believe there's still three weeks of this torture to go. It feels like I've been here forever. They want me to do better for the end of the session physical fitness test so they're extending my extra training an extra hour. Please save me! Please, please, please come take me home. I'm begging you. Did I mention that they made me do the laundry for the entire camp this entire week? It was absolute murder!

Love,

Tucker

This is the actual letter that I sent home:

Dear Mom and Dad,

This week has been so crazy. I've done so many things that have taught me responsibility. I've also learned a great deal about respect. I've been here almost three weeks now and at times it feels like three years. I deserve being sent here and I deserve everything that I've been assigned to do. I will not be the same boy that was sent here when I come home. I've matured and grown. I love you.

Love,

Tucker

It seems like I was laying it on a little thick and maybe I was a little bit, but I think for the most part that it's true. Okay, I still have a long way to, but considering where I started from... Well. It took me maybe ten minutes to write that letter so for the rest of the hour I trained by myself by doing sit-ups, pushups – one handed, jumping rope – still working on it, and stomach crunches – the kind we had to do in gym. Then I went for my extra two hours of training. The extra one hour was before dinner.

Saturday

I was told that today was my last day to be in the kitchen. That totally bummed me out. We were all saddened because I actually made some pretty cool friends in the kitchen. I mean it's not like we could go hang out or anything, but we all talked about everything. We became pretty close.

They each gave me a good luck present. They were from the heart and slightly used, but those can be the best kind. I mean we're out in the middle of nowhere so it's not like they can go shopping anywhere and I wouldn't want them to spend money on me anyway. We get the food off of a truck that comes around everyday.

Frank, the guy who gave me the list of vegetarian recipes, gave me some more vegetarian recipes and things that you can use in making things with eggs instead of using actual eggs and according to him tastes just as good.

The rest of them got together and made me a specially cooked vegetarian meal with all of the trimmings to commemorate our last day together. They made the meal for lunch and at dinner they all gave me hugs goodbye. They were man hugs because if they weren't than everybody would probably be a little uncomfortable. The kitchen staff doesn't interact with people who aren't in the kitchen besides the head drill sergeant. That was rather depressing.

I was so happy when the head drill sergeant announced before I was dismissed for bed that it was the last time he'd be giving me punishment as long as I stayed out of trouble. He wanted to make it extra special though so he worked me even harder than before. I had to do 1000 one handed pushups, then 500 pullups, 500 chin-ups, then stretch, then run ten miles, stretch some more, then run another five miles, then 1000 more one handed pushups. All I wanted to do was curl up into a fetal position and never get up again, but I sucked in my pain and didn't let any exhaustion show. I knew that would make him angry, but instead he smiled, which I've very rarely seen him do, and dismissed me for bed. A very weird day indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Week 4 at Boot Camp

Sunday

I woke at 4am just like I have been for the past two weeks. I was kind of excited to start the day in the kitchen with the people who've become like a family to me. I was about to get up when all of a sudden it hit me that I wasn't allowed to go to the kitchen anymore. I had to be in the mess tent for my meals now. It hurt like a knife in the heart. That was the only thing I liked about this place.

Then the rush of memories from the past year came. I remembered Sam in all her gothic ultra-recyclo vegetarian beauty. I remembered Danny as Danny Fenton getting shoved into a locker next to me by Dash Baxter and as Danny Phantom and all his ghostly heroism. I remembered Jazz and all her adult knowledge and wisdom in her teenage body before she left for college. I saw "Team Phantom" with me included all excited to hunt ghosts. Then it jumped to when it was just me and Sam after Danny started dating Valerie and how much fun I'd have with her. Sometimes she had this look on her face that meant that she'd rather be with Danny than with me. Every time she had that look, and she did it quite often near the end, it was like a punch in the gut. Then seeing her eyes light up and her brilliant smile when she shared the news that Danny and Valerie broke up. That's when I remembered being ignored and given weird looks and finally when I ended the friendship and how neither one cared.

That's when I remembered being in trouble all of the time, then being sent to boot camp. I remembered the last three weeks of pure torture and every detail of it. I remembered the first week when I was looked down on because I was the very last one done with the obstacle course and fell down a lot. Not to mention that it takes me longer to work out all of the physical stuff like the correct way to do pushups and everything than everyone else. I remembered the second week when everything was still hard for me, but that I loved being in the kitchen. Then last week when I was being punished like crazy and worked until near death, or so it felt like. I remembered being yelled at in the head drill sergeant's office and having to clean the laundry room over and over again along with all the insane things he had me do. Then I remembered the smile he gave me when he finally dismissed me for bed last night which I found kind of creepy.

That's when the pain started, both physical and emotional. I curled up in a ball to try to keep the pain inside, but that didn't give me any relief. I got up and doubled over in pain. I straightened myself up and nearly cried out in anguish, luckily it was just a hiss and no one woke up. I tried stretching a little to see if that would give me any comfort and I nearly fell down because the pain was so unbearable. I got my stuff and headed to the showers. Once I got there I looked around and since no one was there I tried to let out at least some of my anger and frustration by yelling as loud as I could for as long as I could in just one breath. It didn't help much. So I took a long shower to see if that would make my muscles loosen up at all. It helped some, but not nearly as much as I wanted it to.

I still had so much pain inside me. I wanted to hit something, but there was nothing around besides things that would hurt me if I punched them. I wondered whether or not I should do my exercises that I've done pretty much since the second week since nobody else was around. I figured I should do them anyway because for one thing today's my all day training session and I'm guessing they're not about to let me skip it just because I'm in pain and the other thing is I like to do my exercises when nobody's watching. Otherwise I'd just feel weird.

I did my exercises and then went to the mess tent for breakfast. I ate by myself because I hadn't made any friends at all except for the kitchen staff. Then we went to chapel. After chapel we had lunch and then I got called into the head drill sergeant's office. I'm thinking _What's he want me to do now?_ Thankfully it stayed in my head where it belonged instead of coming out of my mouth. I entered the room just as he was screaming at his laptop. I'd never seen it before because it was never out while I was there.

"Anything I can help you with, Sir?" I asked.

"Not unless you know anything about fixing computers."

"As it happens I'm a techno-geek," he just stared at me blankly, "in high school I'm known as a loser because I know almost everything there is to know about pretty much every piece of technology within the last hundred years. It sounds like I'm bragging but I've actually tested this theory. So may I give it a try, Sir?" We always had to call our superiors Sir.

"Alright you can have a look at it, but if you make it worse... there will be serious consequences."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" I turned it around and almost laughed out loud, luckily I stopped myself. His computer was on, but it was a black screen. I knew what was going on immediately. He had accidentally set his brightness display to 0. It took me all of two seconds to fix. I turned it around but not before I caught a glimpse at what was on the screen. He had my file up. I didn't even know there were files on us, but I suppose it makes sense that they would.

"Thanks." He said gruffly.

"Your welcome, Sir," I said, "You called me in here, Sir?"

"Yes. Come here and sit down," I did as I was told, "I was going through your files and following up on your progress. In here is all the things that you've done since you've been here including punishment. You've come a long way. I'd like to know whether or not you'd like some extra responsibility. You have until Wednesday to think it over. Dismissed." I turned around and left. He didn't even give me a chance to say anything.

I went then and did my all day training session just like I've done every Sunday except for my first Sunday here. Afterward I went straight to bed, not that I really had any choice in the matter. Not that I would have stayed up anyway because I was so exhausted and too tired even to complain in my head.

Monday

I woke up at 4am again and although I could have an extra hour of sleep my body doesn't seem to think that's an option. I did my exercises and then went and took a shower. I like taking my showers before everyone else gets there and doing my exercises before everyone else gets up. I do some of the less torturous exercises, the ones that don't make me sweat as much behind the showers while they're in the showers and then I follow them there so it's kind of like I was there the whole time.

I went to breakfast once again eating by myself. I knew this would probably be a trend for the rest of my time here, but I was used to eating with the kitchen staff for three weeks so it was different for me.

I don't know really that I've come that far. I mean I know I have in the kitchen especially considering that before I didn't even know how to wash dishes without help and ending up being the head cook of the vegetarian meals, but as far as the other stuff goes probably not. The only thing that I am good at now is target practice and pushups and those are hardly things to brag about... Target practice maybe, but most people can do pushups fairly well.

I can finally jump rope for twenty minutes without missing, but who's gonna find that cool. I know I'll never be cool because of my being a techno-geek and my voice is still cracking. I'm not anything special to look at, not that I've seen a mirror recently, but I'm sure I probably still look the same. (They don't have mirrors here because they want us to focus on training and not being vain. Also they say that there's really no point since we still have so little hair.)

Maybe it'll just be like this today or I'll get used to it, but today was so boring. I had so much time to think that I could hardly stand it. You wouldn't think so, but I've been spoiled having to do all these extra things because it didn't give me time to think of anything, but now even though I'm with everybody the whole time I feel I have time to think of everything. Not to mention that I'm used to being have to do a lot more physical stuff than them. I mean once they're all tired out and everything, I'm still ready to go another round or two.

I've actually found myself looking forward to my three extra hours of training. The head drill sergeant hasn't told them to back off even though my punishment is over and it sounds weird, but I can't tell you how glad I am for that. I went to bed at 9 like I was supposed to, but I wasn't tired at all because I wasn't worked as hard as usual.

I snuck out and got a jump rope. I jumped rope for probably twenty minutes but I got bored just going forward so I tried different things. I didn't make it the first few times, but once I got it around myself once I tried it again and again until I got it around two or three times and decided to add this to my daily routine. I did jumping on one foot, switching feet, backwards, sideways (that one was the toughest) and twisting it (jump forward once cross your arms and jump then forward again.) I was sweating so bad by the time I finally went to bed but I felt good. It was about midnight and I went right to sleep.

Tuesday

You know it's weird that I don't mind still getting up at 4 even though I'm not in the kitchen. I don't really mind getting only four hours of sleep because in some ways I think it's better to get four really good hours of sleep than eight okay hours of sleep. Plus I like that I have an hour to myself to do whatever I want. That whatever happens to be exercising and showering, but I could do other things I suppose, I just don't want to.

The worst part of this whole thing is my voice cracking because no matter what I say everyone always laughs. I know they can't help it and I can't help my voice anymore than they could help their laughter, but it's so annoying. I could be completely serious and be saying something important or answering a question correctly or incorrectly doesn't matter because they always end up laughing. They get yelled at and they quiet down until the next time I have to talk. Some people start snickering as soon as I'm asked a question or told to do something and I have to say 'Yes Sir.'

I am however pretty good at everything else. Yeah I'm bragging, but considering where I started from wouldn't you be too? I'm not the best or even the second best at most things, but I do come in first at target practice and I'm starting to be about the third one when we have to run. My reflex time is getting better and I can restrain most of the other boot campers rather easily. Notice I did say most and that's in my section, not all. I am good at marching in unison.

I'm still not the best swimmer in the World, but I'm no longer the worst. I'm the worst one in the camp still I bet, but not in the World no. Last night they started making one hour of my extra training practicing swimming. They're seeing how long it takes me to do fifty laps and if my hour is up before then, I get out anyway to do other stuff. So far I've only gotten twenty done in an hour. How sad is that? I've got to do it again tonight so maybe I'll be lucky and I'll get twenty-one laps done in an hour. One can only hope.

I tried to go to sleep at 9 again and once again it didn't work so I got up and did the new jump rope things again because for one thing it's more interesting than jumping rope the same way all the time and for another it's the most exhausting out of all the exercises that I do. I went right to sleep once I finally went back to bed.

Wednesday

After breakfast I got called in to see the head drill sergeant once again. He had his laptop out and I'm guessing he was looking at my file. "You asked to see me, Sir?" I asked pretty much figuring he was gonna ask me about the extra responsibility.

"Have you given any thought to having extra responsibility given to you?" See just what I thought.

"Yes I have, Sir," I said, "I have come to the decision that yes I would like to have some extra responsibility."

"Good, good," he said, "Now I have a couple of tests for you to see whether your fit for the responsibility that I'd like to give you, but first would you please fix my computer again."

"Yes, Sir." He turned the computer around again, but the problem wasn't so easily found this time. It took me about three minutes instead of the two seconds last time.

"Test one has been completed," I looked at him blankly, "I'd like you to fix our computers when we have problems. Every drill sergeant has one. He makes his observations and notes on paper and then transfers them over to the computer afterward, then they're all forwarded to me to look over. If there's anything that I think needs changing in one of the files I'll change it and then send it back to the drill sergeant so that he can make the change accordingly unless I do it myself as I did with your punishment. Now will you take on this responsibility?"

"Sir, yes, Sir." I said trying to keep the excitement out of my voice. My beloved technology would come back to me, at least when someone needed theirs fixed.

"Is this enough extra responsibility or would you like more?"

"Actually Sir, if it's okay with you, I'd like more. After having all of that extra responsibility for the last few weeks, not having them has made the days seem incomplete somehow." I left out how boring it made the day. I'm not sure he would have appreciated that too much.

"I see. You've made enough progress to make it to test number two. Follow me." I did as he said. He led me to a clearing that had a group of people standing there. They weren't in my group, but I'd seen them in the mess tent. "I want you to get this group to do the things on this list. Can you do that?" He gave me a piece of paper with a bunch of stuff on it.

"I'll try." I said a little doubtfully. "Okay, let's do it. My name is Tucker Foley. What are your names starting with you and going that way?" I asked pointing towards the right. They all told me. My voice was still cracking, but after they got a little bit of laughter out of the way they seemed fine.

"I have a list of things that we need to get done today. Are you willing to do them with me?" They said yes amazingly enough. My group would have been like 'no way.'

"The first thing we need to do is two hundred pushups. What is the most you can do at one time without getting tired?" Everybody had a different answer. I looked at the list and counted how many things were on it. Nobody had said that they could do two hundred or even one hundred at one time. The most was fifty and the least was twenty. "Here's what we're gonna do. We're going to split it up then. Right now we'll do twenty pushups. I know we all go at different speeds, but we're gonna try to do it at the same pace. Follow me." I got down on the ground and they all followed me. I did two handed pushups for the first time in like two weeks. I went as slowly as I could so that everybody could get it.

Once we were done with the twenty, it was time to march in unison. Our group didn't ever say anything, we just went and followed and our drill sergeant never said anything either. I decided to do a little different approach. I had them all line up in a horizontal line first so that I could see how well they were in step with each other. Not very well. So I said, "Everybody step with their left foot first. Try to keep in step with the people next to you. Start." That worked out a little better, but not quite in sync with each other yet, "I'll help you out." I got at the end of their line. "Everyone follow me: Left, right, left, right." Then I watched them as I just said it. It worked.

Then we did another set of twenty pushups together. Then I lined them up in a vertical line and told the people behind to follow the people in front of them and the first person to listen to me. That worked out pretty well. We did another set of twenty pushups and then I did in a group and marching. I told them to follow the people in front of them and beside them to make sure everyone was in step with each other. They did pretty well. Then another set of twenty pushups.

Next they had to run a mile. I ran with them, but first I made us all stretch. Then I had us all stretch again when we came back and do another set of twenty pushups. Every time we did something else on the list we broke them down by doing twenty pushups in between. We ended up doing ten sets of twenty pushups to get the grand total of two hundred. Once we'd done everything on the list the head drill sergeant came over and said that it was pretty good.

He told them how I was when I first came and how far I'd come. He said with perseverance and determination that they could also get far. He told them of how he had made me do one thousand one handed pushups and then had me demonstrate. We had gone right through lunch so the head drill sergeant said that they could go and eat leftovers at the mess tent, he'd already told the kitchen that they'd be late. He had me go back to his office with him.

I was seriously confused on what that was all about, but I wisely kept that to myself and waited for him to speak. Neither of us said a word for like ten minutes. We just sat there staring at each other. Finally there was a knock on the door. I looked up and saw another drill sergeant. He just looked at the head drill sergeant and nodded. The head drill sergeant nodded back and the other drill sergeant left.

"Test number two has been completed," once again I looked at him confused out of my mind, "I'd like you to become the drill sergeant of the group that you just trained with. Their old drill sergeant had an emergency and won't be able to return. We asked the group if they'd be willing to have you as a drill sergeant and they all said yes. Are you up for the challenge?"

"You want me to be their drill sergeant? Are you sure I'm the right person for the job?" I asked unsure.

"I think you'll do." he said. Well, that was encouraging. Note my major sarcasm.

"What about the regular group that I'm with?" I asked curiously.

"They'll do fine without you. I've noticed this week that when they look tired and are breathing hard, you are breathing normally and look like you're bored not being able to do anything else. I was rather impressed by the way you handled the group. You achieved what the former drill sergeant could not. I think you'll be good for each other. You'll still do your extra training and your all day training on Sundays, but everything else will have to do with them. Are you up for the task ahead?" he asked. I, to say the least was excited. The group that he'd tested me with, which was to become my group if I were to take on that responsibility, had laughed at my cracking voice, but then had listened and respected me. I've never had that happen before. I was ready with my answer.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said trying and probably failing miserably to hide the excitement from my voice. He spent the rest of the time explaining what my duties would be until I was dismissed for my extra training.

I went to bed happy for the first time in a long time. I hoped that the rest of my time here would go as good. To think that yesterday, this whole week for that matter, looked so dismal, so bleak, and now I was able to fix technology and lead a group. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

Thursday

I woke up at 4 am as usual. It turns out that all of the drill sergeants eat breakfast together at 5:30 am, then after breakfast they stay there and the head drill sergeant hands out a sheet of paper to each drill sergeant. The sheets are all different and have different tasks to be performed for that day depending on the skill level for that group. For example, the kids who come to prepare for military boot camp have a lot more stuff on their list than do some of the others. The drill sergeant in charge was to make a check mark next to the items that got completed on the list. The back of that page was used for notes. One of the other drill sergeants said that I could borrow his laptop in order to send my reports to the head drill sergeant.

We have to go to our designated field areas at least half an hour before our groups get there in order to set up for the day and prepare what order we wanted to do things in. You could do the list in whatever order you wanted to do it as long as you got the most important things on the list done. I was told that the group that I have now had never gotten through the entire list before. Their old drill sergeant had gone straight down the list and since they couldn't do very many pushups at one time had to rest often, limiting their time and what they could do.

I got to the field and set up a course for them to do. They all came and I did roll call. Afterward I looked at my list. It said that they needed to do 200 pushups, so I again started us out with twenty. I showed them how I wanted the course to be done explaining along the way. Next I had them try it and after about two tries everyone got it right.

"I know it's almost unheard of for a drill sergeant to compliment his group, but I want to tell you all that you've done a great job. I truly mean that. We've got just a few more things to do on the list before lunchtime. After lunch I'd like you all to meet me at the shooting range. It's our turn to use it. Any questions? No? Okay, let's continue." We continued making our way down our list while we waited for the lunch signal to dismiss them.

Finally the lunch signal rang. They were a great group, but I could tell they were more than ready for a break. I hurried to where the drill sergeants eat for lunch because for one thing I was really hungry and for another, I wanted to make sure that I got back before my group did.

I ate quickly and then went to talk to the head drill sergeant. "Sir, I have a few questions. Do I have permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted." The head drill sergeant told me with his mouth full. I thought it was kind of gross because I could see chewed up food in his mouth, but I kept that thought to myself. I tried to look a lot less disgusted than I was. It must of worked because he didn't seem to notice.

"Am I still having the extra training sessions every day and if I am then what will my group be doing in the mean time? I mean is another drill sergeant going to take my place or is that going to be their free time?" I looked at him expectantly.

He sat there saying nothing for about two minutes, which was making me kind of antsy. "Tell you what..." he said finally, "If you can get them to get through the whole list before you leave, then they can have an extra hour to themselves, but if you don't then I get them for the last hour before dinner." I looked at him with a decidedly blank face. I didn't want him to know how horrified I was that they might have to deal with him for an hour before dinner. It was one thing for me because I've deserved everything I've gotten, but the others are really working hard. I decided right then that I would do everything in my power to let them have that extra hour.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I said dutifully and headed for the shooting range.

I watched them shoot a clip into the target and noticed that they were all a whole lot better than I was when I started which made me feel absolutely pathetic, but before I got too depressed I reminded myself that this is our fourth week here and they've had a lot of practicing time. Also the fact that I'm probably one of the only ones who haven't used a gun before I came here.

They gathered around afterward and asked if I would shoot a clip. They looked a little nervous asking and I totally understand because no one ever asks a drill sergeant to do anything. Good thing for them that I'm only a temporary one plus even if I wasn't I wouldn't get mad. I've been itching for something to do besides just watching them anyway. "Not a problem." I grabbed a gun from one of them and set up my shot. I thought about imagining Sam being captured by a ghost for merely five seconds before I decided to imagine it being my mom instead. I didn't really want to think of either one in danger, but I haven't really figured out how to hit the bulls-eye any other way yet. I thought the longer that I went without thinking about Sam the less it'd hurt, but I feel a pang in my heart. Who would have thought that I'd become such a sappy romantic that Sam and I used to make fun of. I have to stop thinking of her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my group wonder aloud whether or not they should try to get my attention or whether I'd unintentionally shoot them. I looked over at them and said, "That's an example of what not to do while holding a gun. Never let yourself get distracted while holding a weapon or you might hurt somebody unnecessarily." They looked at me doubtfully wondering if that had really been my plan. They didn't dare question it because they weren't sure what kind of punishment I would give them. I took a deep breath and pictured my mom captured by a ghost, not surprisingly it had the desired affect. I entered a clip into the bulls-eye on the target, not once missing.

I looked back at the group and noticed their shocked faces. "What?" I asked confused. I was confused even further when almost all of their heads snapped down focusing their eyes on the ground. My face must of shown my confusion because one of the braver souls looked straight me and asked, "Permission to speak freely, Sir?" I nodded wondering what on Earth was going on, "When you were shooting, your face showed a lot of rage. Some of us were wondering if it was because of us."

My mouth literally fell open in surprise,which I'm sure was quite a sight to see. I looked at my group and noticed that they were waiting anxiously for my answer. "No, it wasn't your fault at all," I said quietly trying not to scare them further, "I think of something that makes me really angry and imagine that the only way to fix it is to hit the bulls-eye on the target. It helps me focus in a weird way. I guess I never realized that I was showing what my face was showing, and no, what makes me angry isn't you guys. In fact I'm rather impressed.

Focusing on your negativity is wrong unless you turn it into something positive such as shooting a target or something physical like pushups or jumping rope. It releases the tension from your body and helps you relax. Think about something that makes you angry. While doing something negative might help at first, but it comes back full blast later. Trust me. I've tried both ways.

Alright, let's do two more clips and then we'll do our next activity." I said making more of a speech than I'd meant to.

I handed the gun back to the one who I'd borrowed it from and watched as they tried to process my words. I didn't think they'd try to copy what I'd done with the whole focus your anger thing, but I watched as each and every one of them closed their eyes and when their eyes opened they narrowed as they glared at the target. I could almost imagine the targets going up in flames from their heated glares.

Anger was felt in the very air around me and I wondered if this would really work or if it was something that would only work for me. All of a sudden shots were fired and I felt myself jump, which would have been very embarrassing if they would have been paying attention to me instead of their targets.

I tried to keep my face blank as I watched in silent amazement as each person got quite a bit closer to the bulls-eye than they had before. After both clips were emptied, they saw the difference of before and after. I could see the excitement on their faces. They eventually turned to their usual stoic expression but I could still see their happiness dancing in their eyes.

I took a look at my sheet and put a check mark next to Shooting Range. I had us do twenty more pushups and decided that tomorrow we'd try for twenty-five pushups per time.

Then we headed to archery. I personally thought it was a little stupid to do archery and the shooting range on the same day, let alone one right after the other. Maybe it's for the best, at least today, I thought after a moment.

I saw the gleam of determination in every one of them. They had remained confident after the shooting range. I was just hoping that would be enough. I watched as they picked up their bows and arrows, then took up their stances. I saw them do the same thing that they did at the shooting range and soon saw a number of rage-filled faces.

I knew they'd be disappointed faces if I didn't step in soon because their stances were awful. "Halt!" I shouted and I must say that it sounded rather drill sergeant like minus the minor cracking of my voice of course, "About face!" They all turned around with questioning eyes facing me, "You've got the right idea with your rage; however, it won't do any good when you all have terrible stances. I've noticed that all of your different stances and none of them will get you even close to the target. Robins, hand me your bow and arrow. I'll show you different stances that will work." I took the bow and arrow and then showed them five different stances, taking aim, and then shooting, hitting the target each time.

"This is what would happen if you were to use the stances that some of you were using." I took their stance, set my thought, and took a shot. The first missed by about five feet. The second stance, then shot, went too far to the right and ended up getting stuck in a tree. The third one fell short by about two feet. I reviewed the five stances that I knew would work and had them try all of them so they could choose which one they liked the best. I had Robins gather up the arrows that I had shot, except for the one in the tree, and then gave him back his bow and arrow so that he could do the exercise as well. Once they figured out which one they liked the best I made them take ten shots, one right after another. They all got very close to the bulls-eye and a few of them even got two or three in the bulls-eye.

We got through the rest of the list, breaking it up by doing twenty pushups between each set. I admit that I was pushing to get things done because I didn't want them to have to deal with the head drill sergeant. "You've all done an excellent work today. We got through the list so that'll be it for today. I still have extra training to do for an hour before dinner, which starts in about ten minutes. You can either have an extra hour of free time before dinner or you can watch me train for that hour. So what will it be?" I watched as they thought about it, "Everyone who wants an extra hour of free time raise your hands." I saw about half of them raise their hands, "Okay, put your hands down. Everyone who wants to watch me train raise your hands. Alright those who want an extra of free time go on and head to the barracks. Those of you who want to watch me train, come with me. Let's move out."

I was kind of surprised that so many of my group wanted to watch my extra training, make that really surprised. I asked the drill sergeants if we could move my hour of swimming to after dinner because it would be so boring for them to just watch me swim for an hour, although I would think watching me train at anything would be boring. They agreed thankfully.

The drill sergeants worked me to death in that hour, for which I was glad. They pushed me hard and I pushed myself even harder. I loved every moment of it. It's weird to think that so much has changed in such a short time. Just a few weeks ago the thought of doing anything physical at all freaked me out and now I'm going out of my way to do it.

While I was training I forgot about everything else and just focused on the task at hand. I forgot that there were people from my group watching me; I pretty much forgot everything except for what I was doing at that moment.

I went to the people in my group who had come to watch me train. They were staring at me wide-eyed, which I thought was a little unusual, but decided to ignore it. "This is what I do for three hours Monday through Saturday and all day on Sundays while you guys are being lectured. This is one of the reasons that if we get our list done everyday that you will have an extra hour of free time. If we don't get the list finished, then the head drill sergeant will take over until the rest of the list is complete even if it means cutting into your dinner hour. I suggest we try and get the list completely done each day before I leave for my extra training. Dismissed!" They ran off to dinner.

After dinner I went to my extra training once again. I did my swimming for the last hour before bed time. I made it around thirty times in an hour. I still have a long way to go if I don't still want to be completely last on the obstacle course just because of my swimming.

Afterward I went ahead and did my nightly exercising and as I lay in bed trying to fall asleep I thought about how weird it all was. When I first learned that I was going to go to boot camp for six weeks I was absolutely devastated. The fact that my sixteenth birthday is next week, week five at boot camp, was like a twist of the knife that I felt my parents put there. I'm still not happy having to spend my sweet sixteen at boot camp, but I'm not nearly depressed as I was to begin with.

I know it wouldn't be much better if I were to spend my birthday at home because for one thing I don't have any friends so it's not like it'd be any fun that way, and for another thing my parents would probably still be so mad at me that it wouldn't be much of a celebration. Having my birthday here is probably for the best in a weird sort of way.

I think it's kind of interesting being a drill sergeant. The age range in my group is from fourteen to seventeen. I mean I'm fifteen and I'm in charge. Nobody's asked me my age, probably afraid of what I'd do to them, but it'd probably be pretty embarrassing to know that someone younger than you was in charge. I mean I don't even shave yet.

I've noticed that a lot of the guys, not just in my group, are starting to look like they're growing forests on their faces. I know it's not like they can help it, but still it just seems weird. Since we don't have mirrors, it's not like we can shave without one; therefore, the beards. There's only two of us who don't have beards and I'm one of them. I went to sleep after that last thought.

Friday

I woke up and did what's become my daily routine now. Although now even the one-handed pushups have become boring. They're pushups so of course they're boring, but it's become too easy. I decided to try doing them on my fingertips, but still one-handed, then eventually individual fingers also still one-handed.

At breakfast I was given a walkie talkie which made me super excited. I tried not to show it, but I'm not sure I did to good at that. Yeah, I'm lame, but I get a piece of technology for the rest of my time here even if it is caveman technology. Other than fixing the head drill sergeant's computer a couple of times, I haven't even seen a piece of technology for almost five weeks. Do you know how long that is in techno-geek? It's practically five hundred years.

I could practically hear the wires inside of it begging me to take it apart and improve it in whatever way possible. I'd just need a screwdriver, a wire cutter, and pliers. The rest would be a result of my technology savvy skills. I doubted very much that they'd appreciate my enthusiasm though, so I silently resigned myself to just being happy that I now got a piece of technology to keep with me 24/7.

I was brought out of my daydreams by the head drill sergeant slamming his hand against the table. I jumped in surprise, luckily for me I didn't make any noise. Like I need to look any more pathetic than I already do. Apparently he was emphasizing a point. What that point was though, I had no clue. He handed out our lists and we made our way out to our designated fields.

Once I got to the field I looked down at the list. It had on it, of course, the mandatory two hundred pushups; this time it had work on rope on top.

They were supposed to climb to the top and then back down as fast as they could. Why they wanted them to do that I didn't know. On the obstacle course you have to swing over a mud puddle, but nothing to do with climbing it.

I looked up and saw most of my group coming my way. I quickly calculated their numbers in my head and realized that five people from my group were missing. They stopped in front of me and I asked where the others were. They looked at each other confused, and shrugged their shoulders. They didn't know and they didn't care. This bugged me, but I knew that my old group would have had the same reaction probably with some comments about not being their mother and/or babysitter added in.

I decided we should probably get started, "Today we're going to do thirty pushups between each set. We're gradually going to work our way up to two hundred. If all goes according to plan, then we should be there in time for our final day. Thirty pushups now." I got down on the ground and we did them together as we have for the past two days.

I saw two of the five missing people hurrying to get here. I asked if they knew where the other three were. They pretty much had the same reaction as the rest of my group. When I asked them why they were late, they couldn't give me a clear answer. I had the others practice marching while I did another thirty pushups with them, then had them join in the marching.

One by one the other three came, all at different times. Each time I did their first thirty with them. The thing that took the longest that morning was climbing the rope, which I figured it would be. We finally got to lunch and I told them that I needed them back here on time.

After lunch I came back to the field and sat down waiting for my group to get finished with their lunch. I knew they still had a while to go because I had eaten quickly. I was still angry about this morning, not breakfast, but afterward. I did some of my exercising, including the harder to do pushups. It helped me to relax a little, but not much. I got onto the rope and tried climbing up it failing miserably. I always had a hard time doing what was somewhat easy to other people, especially if it involved physical activity. Very few people have the determination that I do though. I've got something to prove, not to other people necessarily, but to myself. I need to prove to myself that I can be just as good as other people in things other than technology and intellect.

I pulled myself up on the rope again after falling/slipping off of it at least twelve times. My hands had rope burns on them, but that just made me try harder. I finally did it. I came back down proud of myself. I felt kind of stupid that it was that hard for me just to climb up a dumb rope.

I wiped my hands on my pants. The pain was anguishing, but I didn't focus on it, besides it served as a reminder that I succeeded.

I did some more pushups while I was waiting for my group to come again. I had decided to stop at five hundred whether they were back or not. I looked up and noticed my group staring at me. I stood up quickly, brushing myself off as I did so. I felt painful stinging on my hands and looked down at them. There were rope burns along the middle of each finger and deep gashes along the palms of my hands. I could see blood mixed with dirt and grass. All this took probably five seconds. I had a job to do. My hands could wait until dinner, besides I had a bone to pick with my group.

I counted in my head to make sure they were all there, then I told them all to sit down. When they were all situated, I started pacing along the line that they made making sure to look into each and every one of their eyes. "As you've probably noticed I'm very different from other drill sergeants here. With them independence and being the best are the main focuses. While I do feel that independence is important, it is not my main focus. I expect you to try your very best and do your very best every time. I'm also concerned with team work. When your in my group we're family, a very strange family, but a family none the less. Family looks out for one another, they help each other, and they stick together.

It's important that you listen to me and listen carefully because this is what I'll expect from now on. There will be no being late, like a few of you were today. You will all come together at the same time. If you notice that someone is missing, then you will go and get them. Also if someone falls down, trips, or does something so awful that it looks pathetic, there will be no laughing, no taunting, and you will pick that person up whether in body or in spirit.

Though we're not in war, whether we like it or not, we are in boot camp, which is basically training us for war. Like in war, no man gets left behind and that's going to be our motto. Do you agree with the terms and conditions that I have set before you?" They looked at me with mixed expressions on their faces, but nobody said a word, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's get started."

As we began to go through the rest of the list, I noticed them all periodically giving me weird stares. I would have given me a weird stare too, but I truly believe what I said. Whether I believed it or not though, that was rather long winded and I was angry so I said it rather angrily.

We finished the list and I dismissed them. It was early enough that I had time to take care of my hands before my extra training. I washed my hands in the sink very carefully. I had snuck into the first aid tent without being seen, thankfully and was able to get some bandages. Even after all this time I still hate nurses, doctors, hospitals, and everything that even resembles the three.

I would probably keep the bandages on overnight and then go without them for the rest of the time. The only reason why I got the bandages in the first place instead of just cleaning it and leaving it at that is because they started bleeding again.

I went to my extra training and when they saw my hands decided to let me not swim just this once. I still worked myself just as hard, if not more so because of my bandaged hands. I would occasionally wince, but that just made me more determined. I told them to go ahead and work me through dinner since I didn't feel like eating. They let me work by myself while whey ate.

By the time we were finished I was exhausted, which was fine with me. Maybe I'd finally be able to get more than four hours of sleep. My hands were burning and I could tell that they had bled through my bandages. I didn't dare look at them or show that I was in pain. I mean it was just my hands. I can be such a baby sometimes. I mean seriously. I wrote a quick letter to my parents since it was Friday after all.

Dear Mom and Dad,

I understand why you sent me here

. I've been disrespectful and resentful. I just wanted you both to know that I'm sorry. I've offered to take on some extra duties during my free time. I hope that when I get home that I'll be a son that you can be proud of.

Love,

Tucker

I lie on my bed. I took out the walkie talkie and lightly ran my fingertips over it carefully not to get any blood on it. I loved that I could hear the hum of static, the slight cackle of electricity. I placed this piece of technology reverently next to where I kept my glasses and went to sleep right away.

Saturday

I woke up in an oddly calm state. I was wide awake, probably because I got a decent amount of sleep for once. There was a dull ache in my hands, but otherwise I wasn't in pain. I slipped silently out of the barracks and went into the bathroom. I took off the bandages on my hands carefully and studied my hands. The bandages were red and crusty with dried blood, but my actual hands looked a lot better than they had yesterday.

After using the bathroom, I went outside and got down on the ground. I experimentally put my hands on the ground testing the amount of weight I could put on them and after making sure that I wouldn't fall over because of the pain, I did my exercises.

After I was done I took a shower and went into where the drill sergeants ate breakfast. It was still early, so I was the first one there. I put my head down on the table using my arms as a pillow. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't quite sure what else I could do.

I usually kept myself busy until it was time for breakfast, but my head seemed to want a break. I wasn't thinking of anything, I was just here, in existence.

My brain seemed to come back to me when I moved my head a little on my arms and felt something scratchy on my arm. I lifted my head absentmindedly and scratched my arm, then put my head back down, just to have the same thing happen again. This happened two or three times before I got frustrated. I sat up and sighed. I reached up and rubbed my face only to find something that felt weird there.

There was these weird prickly things around my mouth and under my chin. I realized two things, first being that this was the scratchy thing that I felt on my arm and the second that I was growing whiskers. I wondered if that was what all the weird looks were for yesterday, but that was probably from the family speech that I gave yesterday.

I haven't really felt my face since I've been here. Sure I've rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, but every time I was anywhere near my mouth I always used my sleeve, my napkin, or a towel. How long has this been going on without me knowing about it? It feels really weird. I know I'm going to have to make a conscious effort not to touch my face because now that I know it's there I keep wanting to touch it again.

I wondered if I looked as weird as I feel. When I left home my face was smooth and my voice was the same pitch. Now that I'm here my voice is cracking and now I'm growing whiskers. Puberty sucks. All I can hope is that my voice will finally stop cracking before school starts again. Like I needed to give Dash another reason to beat me up.

With that final disturbing thought I glanced up and saw the other drill sergeants coming in. I ate my breakfast distractedly. I was trying to pay attention, really I was, but all I could think about was trying not to touch my face.

The head drill sergeant handed out the lists and gave me a questioning look. At first I thought it was because my face looked funny, what can I say it was on my brain, until I realized that he was staring at my outstretched hand. I assured him silently that I was fine. I don't think that he really cared, but was just curious. Heck, I would be too.

I headed to the field and set up some of the stuff we had to do today. I got finished early so I sat against a tree to wait for my group. I noticed it was quite peaceful out here. Usually I'm too busy thinking, or rather trying not to think to take notice of the beauty in nature. I let myself relax and got lost in the moment. I felt calmer than I have for the last year and a half. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply letting my serenity wash over me.

My group came over rather loudly, but stopped dead when they saw me. I gave myself ten more seconds before I faced my duties once again. I opened my eyes and saw them looking at me with confused and wary expressions. I supposed seeing me so upset yesterday and so calm and at peace right now would be unsettling. I stood up and quickly counted. They were all here. "I'm glad to see you all here at the same time." I couldn't help but smirk a little in triumph. I mean I have six years of being shoved into my locker and I can make a group of boys older than me scared.

I quickly shook it off. Although I couldn't help feeling a little smug, I knew that I was in no position to lord my power over them. I didn't want them to think I was like every other drill sergeant here.

I had us start with forty pushups. Then we went through the list doing the obstacle course, marching, and other things while doing forty pushups between each. I was excited for after lunch though. That was when we were to work on restraining. When I dismissed them for lunch they once again gave me weird stares, but I think I'm starting to get used to it.

After lunch we came back and we did the whole restraining thing. It was possible that I was having more fun watching them then they were doing it. I liked it because I felt that it gave me power, but it was also entertaining to watch my group do it to. I really wanted to get in on the action, but I wasn't going to. Too bad the drill sergeants don't do this exercise with each other. It'd be fun, although I'd probably be murdered.

We kept going through the list and I was surprised that they actually seemed to listen to what I'd said about the whole family thing. One of them fell down while we were running and a couple people noticed and went back and picked him up. I was proud.

We finished the list and I dismissed them. First I reminded them that I wouldn't see them again until Monday and to enjoy their day off from me. I went to my extra training. I found that I still had that calm tranquil feeling that I'd gotten earlier. I still pushed myself hard, but I felt good about it. I made it around thirty-five laps in an hour. Dinner was eaten and my next two hours were again filled with training.

I wasn't tired when I went to bed, so I got up and did some more exercising. I did the harder pushups and the more difficult jump roping. I still did the sit-ups and the other things I usually did. I wasn't in any hurry so it was kind of a slow process, but when I finally went to bed I was happy. Do you know how long it's been since I've truly been happy? I don't either, but I have a feeling it's been a very long time. I went to sleep dreaming happy dreams of technology.

_A/N: You have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter. I got Sunday through Wednesday right away, but the second half of the chapter was murder. I need to know how this chapter was. Was it okay? Some of it seemed like Tucker was seriously OOC, too much so? _

_A/N 2: Also does anyone know how long the whole voice cracking thing lasts? If nobody knows, I'll make it up, but just thought I'd ask._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Week five at boot camp

Sunday

I woke up pretty happy. My dreams had been pleasant and satisfyingly technology based. I got up and did my exercising. I'll have you know that one finger one-handed pushups are hardest when using your thumb.

I took a shower and then ate breakfast. My all day training awaited me. I went to the obstacle course and breathed deeply. The head drill sergeant came and we got started.

While we did work on everything on the obstacle course, he also had me do the stuff the others were working on such as shooting and archery. The only times we took a break was for meals.

He had me try to restrain him, which was rather hard since he's a seasoned boot camp leader after all. I was grateful though, because just yesterday I was wishing I could do the restraining of somebody and I got my wish.

He patiently explained how to restrain someone bigger and stronger than me and also how to restrain them if they are fighting back. I finally did restrain him and he seemed pleased so I guess that was a good thing.

We also worked on my reaction time which is still somewhat lacking, although a whole lot better than when I first started. He helped me with that too.

He had me do the obstacle course from start to finish while timing me to see how much more work still needed to be done. I got held up in the pool, still not being the best swimmer, but it was still a very significant amount of time less than the first time.

When I finally went to bed that night I was dripping wet and exhausted. It was good and the head drill sergeant even paid me a compliment. It was a very small one, but since he doesn't usually pay compliments ever it was a big deal.

Monday

I decided that I would share the input that the head drill sergeant taught to me last night with my group. They didn't seem nearly as impressed as I had been, but put it into effect anyways.

I had us do ten one-handed pushups each time in order to help them later. They didn't seem to appreciate it at all, but kept it to themselves although they did glare at me when they thought I wasn't looking. I did tell them what the head drill sergeant had told me about doing half with one hand and half with the other hand.

We did the whole see how much we can lift in the backpack thing. I wondered if since I was doing all this exercising and stuff if I would be able to lift more than twenty pounds. I was almost afraid to find out.

First I had them tell me the weight that they'd been able to carry the first time around and then we started from there and worked our way up. All of them could carry at least ten more pounds than they could before. I dismissed them for lunch.

I was curious so I tested myself out. I went from being able to carry twenty pounds to being able to carry seventy-five pounds. It's still not much, but it's fifty-five pounds of improvement.

I wonder if there's a way to strengthen your back? I asked about it that night at extra training. They said they didn't know about that exactly, but they did say there were exercises that you could do that would eventually help me lift more. That was something else to be added to my increasing regimen of exercises. Seriously, I give myself another two hours of training because it's one hour in the morning and one hour at night.

Tuesday

We went back to the shooting range and archery today. They're starting to hit the bulls-eye quite often. We did twenty one-handed pushups between everything on the list this time.

On some of the things on the list, I'd noticed that they couldn't get it quite right. I'd show them how I did it and then let them try it my way. If it worked for them great, but if not it didn't upset me because we're all different. I can't expect everything to work for everyone my way. If it didn't work, then we worked together to find a solution that they were comfortable with.

We got through the whole list before it was time for my extra training even though I added extra stuff to it. I went to my extra training and actually made it forty-five laps in an hour. I'm getting closer.

The extra training after dinner is paying off as well. We were even able to add some of the exercises that are supposed to help me lift more.

Wednesday

I woke up and was still adjusting to the darkness when all of a sudden I sat straight up in bed as a thought came to me. I almost fell out of my bunk. Today's my birthday. I am now sixteen years old. Huh, I don't feel any different than I did yesterday.

I guess it won't really sink in until I get home. I thought I'd feel at least a little different though. Isn't your sixteenth, eighteenth, and twenty-first birthdays supposed to be epic? I thought about that for a moment – sixteen because you get your driver's license and a little freedom, eighteen because you can vote and it's usually the age that you graduate from high school, and twenty-one because you can drink. That explains it then. I hopped out of the bed and did my exercising, then showered.

When I got the list for what we were supposed to do today I nearly shouted for joy, well not really because that would be stupid. We were working on jumping rope today so I get to show off just a little bit. I'm excited because now that I can do it without falling over I can do it with them without feeling embarrassed. I decided to leave the jump roping until after lunch.

About halfway through our morning someone called me on the walkie talkie. Nobody had ever called me on it before and none of us were expecting it, so we all jumped.

I answered the call and had to call the head drill sergeant so he could take over for me. I was called to fix a computer. Why they were on the computer this early I didn't know, but I'm not complaining. I fixed the computer and hurried back to my group. However much I wanted to stay with the computer, my worry for my group won over. I'm not about to let them suffer because of my selfishness.

I quickly thanked the head drill sergeant and took back control. They looked unbelievably grateful. "Tomorrow along with the list we're going to work on something else as well. We're going to work on not being surprised, or at least not showing that we are. I noticed when my walkie went off we all jumped, me included. When in war, as well as in peace, you need to expect the unexpected. We can't be caught off guard for anything. Dismissed for lunch." They all raced off.

After lunch I got out all of the jump ropes I needed and headed back. Once they were all there, they looked at me disbelievingly. I nodded in answer to their silent questions, yes they had to do this.

I gave them a couple of minutes to get straightened out and then went through the exercises that were listed in detail with the jump rope. We did good. When we were finished one of the guys asked me if I could jump rope as good as them. They were starting to see that I wouldn't hold those types of things against them. Plus the fact that I can't turn down a challenge. "I don't know." I answered honestly. I mean I know I'm awesome compared to where I started, but I don't know how I am compared to other people, "You tell me." I began to jump rope throwing in the tricks that I'd taught myself – forwards, backwards, sideways, and crisscross. "Well," I asked, "How'd I do?"

They all looked at me speechless before Adams, the guy who basically challenged me said, "I think I can safely say that your better than all of us. I've never seen anyone jump rope sideways before. That was totally epic." I noticed everyone nodding in agreement. We quickly did the last few things on the list while doing thirty one-handed pushups between each. I dismissed them for there free time and went to my extra training.

I made it fifty laps around, but I'm determined that by the end I'll do even better than that. I'm going to try and add ten laps per hour per day. I know that's going to be some really hard work, but I'm willing to work on it.

At dinner I was surprised to see the kitchen staff in where the drill sergeants eat meals. Somehow they'd found out that it's my birthday today and baked me a cake using flaxen-seed instead of eggs. It was really good. They okayed it with the head drill sergeant first.

They were allowed to stay and eat cake with me and we quickly fell back into routine. The other drill sergeants, including the head drill sergeant, looked a little put off, and I realized that this was the first time they'd seen me laughing and talking so much. It was clear I'd become good friends with the kitchen staff when Joe, the other vegetarian in the kitchen, teasingly brought up my cracking voice and I was laughing and came up with a witty retort, if I do say so myself, without glowering. I went to bed happy once again. Today has been a good birthday after all.

Thursday

We did everything on the list we were supposed to do. I had us do forty one-handed pushups each time. They still don't like it, but they're getting better at it. We also worked on expecting the unexpected which sounds easier than it is, although it already sounds hard. This one still needs a lot of work and I'm not sure if we'll be able to get it down in the time we have left or not. They're really working hard and I can tell. I think everyone will be surprised at the progress their making.

Friday

We went through the list and I once again added on expecting the unexpected. We did fifty one-handed pushups each time today. Of course, they're still not happy about it, but they don't know my reasoning for it. They'll thank me later. I know parents say that a lot when making their kids do something they don't want to do such as learning to play the piano and it doesn't always work that way. This will. They may not thank me out loud, but eventually they'll be really grateful.

I wrote my parents their weekly letter, did my extra training and then went to bed.

Dear Mom and Dad,

Thank you for caring enough to send me here. At first, I was really mad, but now I've done some soul searching along with other things. I now understand that you wanted to teach me responsibility as well as something new for punishment. I want to be the son that you can tell your friends about and not the son that you have to make excuses for or be embarrassed about. I wasn't exactly happy with the idea of spending my birthday at boot camp, but it turned out to be a really great birthday. I think, as much as it pains me to admit it, that this has been good for me. I hope you won't be disappointed in me when I get home. I miss you and love you.

Love,

Tucker

Saturday

We once again went through the list while adding some things that I thought we should work on. I had us do sixty one-handed pushups between each thing on the list.

I actually made it around seventy laps in an hour. I was so proud of myself. I still need work on like everything, but I'm happy with my progress. I once again worked myself really hard after dinner.

I went to bed after doing my nightly ritual. I wonder what my parents have been doing these past few weeks. Have they been missing me or have they been loving their time off from me? I really hope they'll be proud of me when I get home.

_A/N: What do you think? I got another chapter up even though nobody reviewed my last chapter yet. I'm going to try to get the next chapter up by this weekend. Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Sunday

I got sent to the psychologist after breakfast, who I haven't seen for like two weeks. She looked a little surprised at seeing me even though she was the one who sent for me. I guess I probably look a little different, you know with my face growing whiskers and my cracking voice.

She discussed my progress with me and was very interested and somewhat impressed that I was the drill sergeant for my group. I told her it was just because their regular drill sergeant had something come up and they couldn't think of anybody else. She told me that I was being modest, which is ironic considering most people tell me that I'm too sure of myself, at least they did at school.

She said that there had to be something to it because otherwise they would have just split the group up and put them into the other groups. I guess that made sense. It made me feel really weird though. Oh, well.

I say this every time, but every time it's true. When I got to my all day training, I went even harder than I ever have before. This is my last week to improve myself, to prove to myself that I'm not just a worthless sack of embarrassment as the head drill sergeant had told me I was.

Monday

When I got to my group I told them that Thursday was the day that we compared ourselves to how we did first. We were going to do the obstacle course as a race like we did on the first day. They looked a little nervous.

I told them that I knew that they didn't appreciate my making them do one-handed pushups all week last week, but that I really did have a reason for it. I said that it was to make doing two-handed pushups so much easier for them. They looked really skeptical, which I don't blame them I guess, but I knew what I was doing. I had us do one hundred two-handed pushups and they were surprised at how easy it now seemed, just like I thought they would be.

After we did a couple of things on our daily list I asked if they wanted to try doing two hundred two-handed pushups at one time. They said that they did and were amazed and proud of themselves when they were able to do it.

We made it through the whole list even sooner than ever because we didn't have to do pushups more than twice. So until it was time for my extra training we worked on stuff they thought they needed help with. There were some things, but not nearly as much as there would have been when I first started as their drill sergeant.

Tuesday

After we were finished with the list and had worked on what they wanted to work on, I taught them the exercises that are supposed to be able to help you lift more. We keep getting done earlier and earlier which I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. I mean it is because it means that they're improving and everything, but it also means that I have to think of more and more things for us to do myself.

We're still working on expecting the unexpected. We're getting better at it, but it still needs a lot of work. I'm also having us work on restraining and other stuff. I learned this really cool move that allows you to flip somebody over your shoulder even if they're a whole lot larger/stronger than you are. I taught that to them as well. I had them try it on me after they had it perfected. They seemed very proud of themselves when time after time I got thrown over their shoulders. I have really big bruises on my back, I'm sure.

You'd think that I'd learn that move from one of the other drill sergeants or the head drill sergeant, but I actually learned it from one of the kitchen staff. I ran into them when I was headed to the shower and they were headed to the kitchen. I told him how I was running out of things to teach them and he taught me that move. I thanked him over and over again.

Wednesday

I was excited and yet not because today's my last day with my group. I'd like to think that we've become quite close. I mean I don't think any of them think of me as a friend or anything, but some of them have told me that they looked up to me. Of course, they don't know that I'm only sixteen years old. I wonder if that would make a difference?

We did everything on the list, along with going to the shooting range, doing archery, working on some other stuff, and whatever else they wanted to work on. I had us practice some stuff on the obstacle course, that we could do without actually having to be there.

For the first hour of extra training, I went swimming again. Believe it or not I made it around one hundred fifty laps in an hour. (A/N: I know that seems like a massive improvement and it is, but this is a cartoon, get over it.) Finally I might stand a chance of beating my old time.

Thursday

Today was the day. The day that I proved to myself, and everyone else that I wasn't just a sorry sack of embarrassment. I'm so freaking nervous.

After breakfast we went to the obstacle course. I found my group and wished them good luck. They said the same for me. I had told them yesterday that I was to be in on it too. I told them that though I still wanted them to think of us as a family, that today it was okay to be selfish and think only of themselves so they could do the best that they could do.

The starting sound went off. I ran as fast as I possibly could to the big cargo net type thing and then climbed up one side and down the other. I did fifty two-handed pushups and ran the mile to the rope to swing over the mud puddle. Afterward I did the thirty sit-ups, then ran the 500 yards to the makeshift pool. I did the fifty laps and then raced to the finished line. The head drill sergeant shouted time and clicked on his stopwatch. I looked behind me and realized severely surprised that I was the first one done.

I changed into dry clothes and did some exercises while I waited for the rest of them to get done. When everyone was finished we met in the mess tent. The drill sergeants, me included, now had to show off what their groups knew. My group went last.

We got some exclamations of surprise, that's for sure. The first one was because I was their drill sergeant. My old group looked like they were about to faint. It was hilarious. Then we showed off what we knew. We showed the pushups that they could now do in one sitting, the restraining, I had them show the flip thing I taught them, which a lot of the drill sergeants and boot campers included wanted to learn, the shooting range, archery, etc. I was proud of my group. In the shooting range and in archery I had them do two clips and ten arrows in a row respectively. They hit the bulls-eye every time. We showed marching in unison, and everything else I've been teaching them. I was doing everything with them like I have since the beginning.

We also did the exercises that are supposed to help you lift more and then did how much we could lift in the backpack. I told how much each could lift, including my self ignoring my embarrassment, and then how much they were now lifting. When I said that at first I could only lift twenty pounds I got plenty of laughs, which I was expecting, my group looked at me surprised. I got my backpack and picked it up. When we put it on the scale to tell how much you could lift, it said three hundred ten pounds. Nobody was more surprised than I was.

Since we were the last ones to show off our skill, we had dinner right away afterward. The kitchen staff made a special meal as a congratulations for so much improvement. Everybody ate together: the kitchen staff, the drill sergeants, and the boot campers. It was one of my favorite days that I've had here. One of the campers in my old group had mentioned that they hadn't heard my voice crack once. I thought about it and realized it was true. I guess I hadn't even realized when it stopped cracking. I'm so glad that's over.

Friday

Wow! I can't believe that today's my last day here. I get on a plane to go home tomorrow. We're still writing our weekly letter to our parents, but they're going to send it express so that our parents will get it before they start heading out to pick us up. Therefore, we're writing our letters right after our closing ceremonies. I didn't even know that they had closing ceremonies, but apparently they do.

After breakfast we headed out to the big field where the rest of them would have their Sunday sessions. The head drill sergeant had a couple of announcements and then he had a few prizes. The first prize was for the most improvement ever in a six week period. I won that one. I was surprised because even though I knew I improved a great amount, I didn't think that it was the most of anyone ever in a six week program.

Another one was someone who became the youngest drill sergeant ever. I won that one too. All the campers looked at me in shock. I'm sure I looked equally shocked. I mean sure they had me be a drill sergeant to take over for the one, but I didn't think that they'd consider it official or anything. The head drill sergeant told everyone that when I started as the drill sergeant for my current group that I was only fifteen. You should have seen the faces of them. Also the fact that I had my birthday while I was here.

Then something I didn't think would ever happen happened. I got a standing ovation from all the campers, and drill sergeants, including the head drill sergeant. Some of the people who weren't in my group that I had or in the previous one looked a little skeptical, which is understandable.

Then the head drill sergeant surprised us by pulling out a videotape and another drill sergeant brought out a TV and VCR set. We all watched curiously as he plopped in the tape. It just so happened to be a tape of the first day at the obstacle course. He had sped it up, but you could still see the time. It showed, much to my embarrassment, all six hours of me on the obstacle course. He sped it up so that it was only ten minutes long, but everybody was laughing. I was too, I looked ridiculous. Then he stopped and fast-forwarded to another point on the tape and pressed play. You could tell it was still me, just barely. It was of yesterday. He had sped it up again and you could still see the time. The second one lasted probably five minutes because he didn't speed it up as much. The end time was one hour.

"I knew there would be some of you who would doubt that he improved as much as he had; therefore, I made this tape. He went from being dead last at six hours to being absolute first at one hour in a matter of six weeks." the head drill sergeant said. I got another standing ovation. "Sixteen year old Tucker Foley, you are no longer a sorry sack of laziness and embarrassment, I'm proud to have served with you." Then to the astonishment of everyone, myself included once again, he saluted me. Whoa! It turned out that the second place person came in at two hours. I beat everyone by at least an hour.

I got congratulations from everybody. Some didn't really mean it, but they said it anyways. I did teach everybody the flipping people over my shoulder to appease everyone. I also told them who taught it to me. Robert, the kitchen staff person that taught it to me, turned beat red from the attention he was receiving.

Believe it or not, I'm gonna miss it here. Yeah, I said it. How weird a difference of six weeks can make on a person. I went from being the most pathetic excuse of a person when it came to physical fitness to being one of the best. I wrote the last letter to my parents.

Dear Mom and Dad

I miss you guys so much. I'm glad I'll be coming home this coming week. I won a prize for having the most improvement for a six week program ever. Also, I didn't tell you but for the last two weeks I've been a drill sergeant for a group whose former drill sergeant had an emergency and wasn't able to come back. I got a prize for being the youngest drill sergeant ever as well. My group also had the most improvement from the two weeks that I've been they're drill sergeant than their former drill sergeant had in four. I'm glad you sent me here. If you hadn't, then I never would have known that I am able to be a leader instead of always only a follower. I'm going to be arriving at gate 201B at 2 p.m at the airport on Saturday. I can't wait to see you. Thank you for having the courage to send me here. I love you both and I'll be home soon.

Love,

Tucker

Saturday

I got up at three am so that I could get the half hour ride on the dirt road once again to the airport. I haven't ridden in a vehicle for six weeks. That's a really weird feeling.

My plane left at 5 am. I got there in time to get checked in and everything. The plane ride was crazy. I was so bored just sitting still. I was saddened that I had to give back the walkie talkie to the head drill sergeant, but I have plenty of PDAs once I finally get home. It seems like I haven't been home in years. I'm extremely nervous, though I'm not exactly sure why.

I got into the airport at 2 pm like I told my parents. I was finally going to see my parents after not seeing them for six weeks. What if they're still mad at me? What if I didn't make them proud like I hoped I would? I decided to stop thinking about what if questions and wait for my parents.

_A/N: I'm done with the next chapter, but I'm holding it ransom until I get at least one review. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and never will. Do I have to put this on every chapter?_

_A/N: Thanks to the one reviewer who reviewed. I have the next chapter done again, but once again I'm gonna hold it for ransom for one review again._

_Sam's POV_

The last three weeks of school went by so slowly. It felt like it went on forever. I think part of the reason was because I was watching Tucker's every move. I wanted to see if he really turned into a troublemaker after he stopped being friends with us. The ghosts would attack and destroy things and the next thing I know Tucker would be talking to a person in authority saying that he did it, if no one else but us happened to see it. Not only that, but I had endless meetings with the principal and cafeteria staff to at least put a soy line in. Then there was Danny. Oh, for goodness sake. That boy drove me nuts. His nonstop drooling over Paulina just got me more and more agitated. I mean my crush on him keeps getting less and less, but Paulina? I don't think there's any way that he could go any lower than her. She makes me want to barf and to have him be drooling over her makes it so much worse.

On the last day of school I finally convinced the staff at high school to try putting in a soy line for next school year. It was kind of embarrassing, but my eyes were pretty much glued to Tucker. Neither Tucker nor Danny seemed to notice. Danny was too busy ogling Paulina. Tucker, on the other hand, was busy cleaning out his very messy locker between classes. Papers, books, and PDAs were falling all over the place. Every time he put something back in his locker, something else would fall out. I wanted to go help him, but every time I got close I'd lose my nerve and walk away. I mean what if he didn't want my help.

I overheard Mrs. Foley talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I really didn't, but I couldn't help it. She said that she and Mr. Foley sent Tucker to the 6 week boot camp in Maine. It was said to be the strictest, toughest, most horrific boot camp in the country. I remembered when I had to train Tucker last year because he and Danny were flunking gym. I knew this would be brutal for him.

I guess you could call it stalkerish, but I wanted to know how Tucker was doing. Every week I'd go to the grocery store because Mrs. Foley would read the letters that Tucker sent them to one of her friends. I was close enough to hear, but far enough away that they wouldn't see me. I can't be positive, but I think she might have been editing out bits and pieces of some of them. By the 6th week it sounded like he had changed so much. I mean Tucker a drill sergeant? Not to mention that he went from being dead last to very first in a matter of 6 weeks. I was so proud of him. Of course I wouldn't tell him that I was 'checking up' on him or anything.

_Tucker's POV_

I had learned a lot at boot camp. I still can't believe that I became the youngest drill sergeant and the most improved in a 6 week period ever. The prizes I won were two punching bags. They were both red, but one was quite a lot heavier than the other. The head drill sergeant said that it was just in case I passed the first level. I hadn't ever done it before, but I figured it was worth a try.

I met my parents at the airport. I was wearing the uniform that the boot camp had given us because I had found out on the second to last day at boot camp that my clothes no longer fit, much to my embarrassment. I saw them look around looking for me, but they always looked past me. I guess they were looking for the Tucker that they'd sent off to boot camp.

I went over to them and said, "Were you looking for me?" They looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't look that different did I? Although I did notice that my mom had to look up at me and I was at eye level with my dad. "You came to pick me up, your son Tucker Foley..." Both their eyes widened in surprise.

"Tucker?" my mom asked. I nodded not sure what else to say, I'd just told them that. "Oh goodness, Tucker." She said quietly and gave me a tight hug.

"Are you ready to go home, son?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir," I said, "Let me just get my luggage first." My parents looked at me shocked. They'd never heard me call anyone sir before, let alone my dad. We went over and each of us picked up a bag. "No, let me get that ma'am." and proceeded to take the bag from my mother. "I can take that sir." and also took the bag from my dad. This time their mouths dropped open. I had never volunteered to help with anything before either. You know, now that I think about it I used to be really selfish.

We drove home and I set my stuff in my very messy room. The fact that it was messy had never bothered me before. In fact, I used to be quite proud of it, but after living in a place for 6 weeks that had to be spotless all the time, it drove me absolutely crazy. I went down into the basement and grabbed some boxes. I brought them into my room and placed all of my PDAs into boxes. Then I put the boxes in a cabinet with shelves that I'd never used before. I picked up all of my dirty clothes and threw them into the wash.

I had to ask my mom to go shopping with me for new clothes because none of mine fit anymore. I had looked at myself in the mirror in the airport and I could hardly recognize myself. My boot camp outfit shirt was a little too tight for me because of my new muscles. The pants that had started ending at my ankles were now located halfway up my shin, which made me look slightly like a homeless person. The facial hair on my face had grown in quite a bit and I now look like some of the other guys had, a forest on my face.

After that I picked up all of the clean clothes and folded them neatly and stuck them into some more boxes to be donated to Good Will. My dad made plans to teach me how to shave tomorrow, which is seriously another embarrassing thing that I now have to deal with.

Then I made my bed like they taught us at boot camp. Next I got the vacuum cleaner and vacuumed the floor. I cleaned everywhere, including underneath my bed. Let me tell you I haven't cleaned under my bed before and it was scary. When I was finished I looked around, it didn't even look like the same room. I put the vacuum cleaner away and said goodnight to my parents.

I woke up at 4 am the next morning since that's what I've become used to. I got in the shower and changed into another pair of my boot camp uniforms. They had been very understanding when I no longer fit into my own clothes and let me keep five boot camp uniforms. I borrowed my dad's car and took both the lighter punching bag and a lawnmower to my secret place. I figured that the grass in the clearing would have grown quite a lot in the time since I'd been there last. I also thought that it would be the perfect place to practice on my punching bag. I mowed the clearing and then set up the bag. (A/N: The punching bag is hanging down like it would in a gym.) I got done around 7 a.m. so I headed home before it was time for my parents to get up. They usually got up around 7:30. I got home and put my dad's car in the garage, but I kept the lawnmower out because I figured I might as well mow our yard while I was at it. I did so. Then I put it away.

I made my parents and myself breakfast. They, thankfully, had some food that I could use. I made one of the breakfast recipes that Joe, the vegetarian chef at camp, had given me. I set the table and made coffee for my parents. Then I poured orange juice for the three of us. By the time my parents came down the stairs everything was set up. "Wow. Did you do all this son?" my dad asked.

"Yes sir." I said.

"I didn't know you learned how to cook while you were there." said my mother.

"Yes ma'am. I learned during my KP duty," I told her, "I also mowed the lawn ma'am. I thought you wouldn't mind since you were supposed to get up around this time. I didn't disturb you, did I ma'am?"

"Not at all. Alright let's try this breakfast." My mom said. They looked down a little worried about me making the breakfast, but they didn't want to hurt my feelings. They both tried it and said encouraging comments. I could tell by their faces that they weren't just saying that; they really meant it.

After breakfast my mom took me shopping for new clothes. It was embarrassing, but had to be done. After we got home, my dad taught me how to shave. I was finally clean shaven and had clothes that actually fit me, which made me quite happy. Then they both took me to get my license. I did so and when we got home there was a car in the driveway with a red ribbon around it. "Happy birthday, son." My parents gave me a car for my birthday! It was old and used and kind of ugly, but it was mine and I loved it.

"Thanks guys. This is one of the best presents you could have possibly gotten me." I said sincerely.

"I was wondering if I could go out until about dinnertime, sir?" I asked hesitantly.

"Sure son. Go ahead. Just be sure you're back by 6:30." my dad said. Then I went to my secret place. I thought that there was no time like the present to start trying out the punching bag. The drill sergeant had given me three pairs of boxing gloves to go along with it explaining what could happen if you didn't before you knew what you were doing. I did that until dinnertime, then went home. I did and thought that it wasn't enough. The next day I went to the gym and did weights and went back to the punching bag. That didn't seem to be enough either. So then I added sit-ups, push-ups, chin-ups, etc. After that I decided that I should add jogging to the list. I started with a half mile length for jogging and added half a mile everyday. I stopped at 3 miles a day. I stuck to a strict regimen everyday. I also kept up the morning and evening exercises that I'd done everyday at boot camp.

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

-I've decided to grow my hair out. I want to try something different. I seem to have grown this summer. My clothes no longer fit. I guess part of the reason is because all of these workout things that I do, but I've also grown taller. I had to buy a whole new set of clothes again. My parents had already bought me new clothes after boot camp, but I've grown taller again. I apologized quite a bit, even though it's not like I can help it, but seriously, come on.

-My hair is long enough now that I can put it into cornrows. Not to be egotistical or anything, but it looks awesome. I also decided to grow a goatee. I think it looks cool. My dad said it looks like something's growing on my face, but that it was essentially my face and I could do what I want with it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Danny Phantom. If I did, I'd be rich and wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

_A/N: I know I said I was holding this chapter for ransom, but I decided to post this and a couple others up anyways. _

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

-For the first time since two weeks after I stopped being friends with Sam and Danny, I got on Instant Messenger. The first two weeks after I stopped being friends with them I checked online everyday to see if maybe, just maybe either one of them tried to contact me. They never did. I changed my username from TooFine to TechGeek16. For one thing there was no longer a need to keep up the pretense that I thought very highly of myself and think I'm God's gift to women. That's actually the furthest thing from what I really think. I think it's kind of funny, not to mention a little scary that if I had never met Sam then I would have really been like that (The episode where Sam wishes that she'd never been friends with Danny). TechGeek16 fits me perfectly because I am one and my life changed dramatically at age 16, well 15, but I'm 16 now. First my friends and then boot camp.

**IM -**

(A/N: Tucker's thoughts outside of the conversation will be in [ ] and Sam's will be in ( ). Also I don't IM a whole lot so most of it will probably be fully written out.)

**Dark-Angel: **Tucker, is that you? (I can't believe he changed his screen name. It's been the same since 6th grade.)

**TechGeek16: **Yeah. What can I do for you Sam? I mean it's been 6 months and not a word, so it's obvious that you must want something from me. [ I have absolutely no idea what she could want. I'm not sure that it's really even her.]

**Dark-Angel: **I've wanted to talk to you, I just wasn't sure what to say. I'm still not. I miss having you as a friend. (I can't believe I just admitted that.)

**TechGeek16:** Oh, I get it. Danny's on his family vacation and your bored. Since I have no life I'm a perfect substitute until he gets back and then it will be back to the way it was before – Sam and Danny with no room for Tucker. [That would be the only logical reason. If she missed me so much, then she would have tried contacting me a whole lot earlier.]

**Dark-Angel: **(When did he get so cynical? Did we really cause that?) Danny is on his family vacation and I am bored, but I really do miss talking to you. (I can't believe I'm going to do this.) I really wasn't sure what to say. You were a really great friend and I'm sorry that I hurt you. It wasn't intentional.

**TechGeek16: **Sam, I know it wasn't intentional, but it's been six months. If you really wanted me around, you would have said so earlier. It can't take you six months just to come up with I'm sorry. The only other thing I can think of is that you did want me around, but Danny didn't so you had to wait until he was gone before you contacted me. Then it would be like a secret friendship. We'd only talk when we were alone and since you and Danny are probably still together all of the time, then that would be never. [I'm not planning on going down that road again.]

**Dark-Angel: **That's not it at all. I have missed you. At first I didn't know what to say. Then it was that I wasn't sure if you would still want to be my friend, if I said that I wanted your friendship back. I got on today to see if I could find you, but it said your account had been deleted. I found this username and thought that I'd give it a shot because if it was you, then I wasn't going to let the opportunity pass by. I want to continue our friendship, Tucker, it would mean a lot to me. I figured that I'd go ahead and take a chance instead of just imagining the worst thing that could possibly happen. So I'll let you tell me yourself. (I can't believe I just told him all of that. That made me sound like a kindergartener.)

**TechGeek16: **Sam, are you busy tonight?

**Dark-Angel:** No. Why?

**TechGeek16:** Why don't you come over and we'll talk at the park like we used to whenever Danny would go on his family vacation?

**Dark-Angel:** OK, same time as usual?

**TechGeek16:** Great. I'll see you then**.**

_Sam's POV_

I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean we've been friends since first grade. We haven't talked for six months, but that's no reason for there to be butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it's because he sounded so different in that last letter that he wrote to his mom. I see somebody. That can't be him, can it? Wow he looks different. He's gotten so tall. He must have grown a foot since I last saw him, in inches not a third appendage.

"Tucker?" I called out. I wasn't quite sure that it was him, although I couldn't imagine it being anyone else since he was the only other one in the park.

"Sam?" he said turning around. His voice was so deep. It shocked me so much that I actually stopped. He looked so different. He had his hair in cornrows, and had a goatee, but he still had the wire-rimmed glasses. Then, I'm not sure why because I'm not the PDA (Public Displays of Affection) type, I ran to him and hugged him. The top of my head came up to his shoulders. I grew four inches over the summer. He tensed up for a brief moment, I'm sure he was probably just as surprised as I was at myself, then he hugged me back. He kind of chuckled a little before he said, "and I didn't believe it when you said you missed me." I laughed with him. It was weird to hear him with the deep voice and see him so tall. He looked a lot more grown up. Not to mention, not that I would ever tell a soul this, it felt right hugging him. He offered me his hand, and I took it, and led me to a bench. We talked and it kind of became like old times. I could still see some of the young Tucker in him.

While we were sitting there I took stock of how much he'd changed. He told me, because I asked him, that he grew nine inches. Talk about a growth spurt. He wore a long sleeve white turtleneck, weird for the summer, but Tucker has always only worn long sleeves except in gym, and baggy khakis. He looked kind of chunky, I don't mean it like it sounds, I mean he looked more like a football player than the scrawny kid that I remember. His face was more matured. His eyes looked more serious than they ever had before, but when he talked about something that he was excited about his eyes still lit up. He mussed up my hair on purpose and I could see the twinkle in his eyes. He grew up a lot, but I was glad to see that there was still some silliness left in him.

_Tucker's POV_

I heard Sam call my name. My heartbeat sped up. Yep, she still had the same effect on me. "Sam?" I asked. Not that I didn't know who it was, I would have recognized her voice if it had been 100 years instead of 6 months. She stopped on her way over to me and I thought she was about to run away. She surprised me immensely when she ran up to me. When she threw her arms around me, I about had a heart attack. Then I had the good sense to hug her back. My heart started hammering in my chest even harder so I started to laugh so that it wouldn't be as noticeable. I made some crack, I'm sure, but it got her to laughing too. I offered her my hand and she willingly took it. I led her over to a bench and we sat down. It was almost like no time passed at all after we got back into our old routine.

She had changed her style over the summer. Her usual half ponytail was now in a full ponytail. It was a lot longer because otherwise it wouldn't all fit in a full ponytail. Her miniskirt was replaced with a very tasteful pair of purple skinny jeans with neon green stripes going down the sides. She also replaced the belly shirt with a black camisole that had a neon green outline of a bat in the middle (filled in) with purple eyes. I didn't mean to notice, I really didn't, but I am a guy. They fit her curves very nicely. She looked hot. I said, probably lamely, that that outfit looked really nice on her, but it looked a little cold to be wearing at school. She said that for school, she would wear a black hoodie with a white skull on it. I didn't want guys looking at her like she was a piece of meat. I knew guys would still be looking at her body because of her tight fitting pants, but at least they wouldn't leer as much as they would if she didn't wear the sweatshirt. I guess you could say that I decided to become her bodyguard. Obviously I wouldn't let her know about this decision, but I would be.

We spent the rest of the summer together except on Saturdays. Saturdays became my family day plus a little side trip to work out. I mean if I stopped, then I'd lose it. When Danny came back from his family vacation, he didn't exactly welcome me with open arms. After we got to talking again and stuff, then it became a little like old times. The Three Musketeers, Team Phantom, etc. was back in business. We talked about everything, the three of us. How it went for me at boot camp, how Danny's family vacation was, what Sam did when neither of us were around. We didn't talk about crushes or anything like that. Whenever Danny was busy doing something else, I'd be asking Sam if she wanted to go somewhere. I never offered her to go anywhere to eat with me. Danny and Sam still thought of me as a Meat Connoisseur, and I didn't do anything for them to think otherwise. If it was just me and Sam, then sometimes she would get excited about something and grab my hand to drag me over, and vice versa. Every time it was like a shock went straight to my heart. It was like an adrenaline rush.

_Sam's POV_

The rest of the summer was fun. I had time with both Tucker and Danny together and individually. There were some days when it would be just me and Tucker hanging out for hours and every Saturday it was just me and Danny. Sometimes they would both be busy and I'd be by myself and think how different it would have been if I hadn't gotten up the courage to talk to Tucker. I'm really glad that I did. I never knew how much I'd miss Tucker. I mean when I wished that I'd never been friends with Danny, I found out how much I'd miss him, but I guess I just figured that Tucker was a permanent fixture.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or anything except this computer and the storyline.

A/N: I'm going to try to write in Danny's POV. I don't know how to write Danny very well. Tell me how I did.

_Danny's POV_

My name is Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. Yeah, I'm him, the ghost boy. I like being called Ghost Boy a lot better than Invisobill, that's for sure. I'm here to protect Amity Park, not one of the many ghosts who want to take over the World.

(A/N: This is referring to Chapter one)

When Valerie and I first started dating I didn't tell Tucker or Sam because I was afraid of how Sam would react. Sam can be kind of dramatic sometimes. I understand why they were angry at me for not telling them and everything, but you'd think they'd understand my reasons just a little.

I guess I kind of went overboard or something because we hardly spent any time together at all, the three of us. I spent my lunch hour and all of my free time with Valerie. After we dated for a while I noticed that there was a dented locker when I went to class.

Tucker was really angry with me. I thought that was a little weird since me and Val were kissing against Sam's locker, but he did have a very good point, it was a very good thing that he came over to tell us to move instead of Sam.

I was really upset when Valerie broke up with me, but I pretended like I didn't care one way or another. I took my mind off of it by making up the time I spent with Val with Sam and Tucker.

Things started to get back to normal including the extremely annoying 'blushy moments.' I was a little surprised that we were in the five thousands. Tucker also surprised me when he stopped talking so much. He used to make comments about everything, but I was kind of grateful, you know. Not because I have anything against Tucker, it's just I get enough grief about me and Sam from everybody else, I don't need him to add to it.

The day that there were three ghost attacks and Sam and I didn't call Tucker for any of them, it wasn't anything against him, at least on my part. The ghosts for one thing, showed up when it was just me and Sam and there was no time to call Tucker. When Tucker showed up because I guess he heard the screaming and figured out what it was, I was worried that he'd make some comment, you know like, 'you guys are such a married couple' or some other random comment that makes no sense to me, but who's main purpose was probably to embarrass me and Sam.

I was completely shocked when Tucker said he wasn't going to try to be friends with me and Sam anymore. I knew he hadn't looked happy lately, but I figured it was just a PDA problem or something. I mean that boy is nuts about technology. I didn't go after him after he told us because I figured it was just something he had to do. I totally understood after I thought about it and I would have been mad too. I should have realized that something was going on when he no longer said a word about anything really and slipped away from lunch early. I mean this is Tucker we're talking about. I should have known, but I didn't.

He sat up in front afterward and completely ignored us. He was probably essentially giving us a taste of our own medicine. He never paid attention and it seemed weird, but Mr. Lancer noticed but didn't do anything about it. He needed to do his own thing so I let him.

He gave me and Sam 'goodbye' letters. I couldn't believe how much he knew about Sam. I mean the Meat Connoisseur, as he likes to be known as, knows how Sam, a strict Ultra-recyclo vegetarian, likes her vegetables. I mean he doesn't like to think of vegetables, let alone see them, and yet he knows the exact way in which Sam likes her salad, which is all vegetables. Plus the fact that she knew how she liked her ice cream, which isn't that strange, but the fact that he knows the exact number of sprinkles she likes on it is.

Sam let me read hers after she admitted that she snuck a look at mine. I read it out loud and she was blushing hard for some of it. We never mentioned him again, although I could tell that she missed him, I did too, but I wasn't about to admit it. I figured that he'd let us know when he was ready.

I felt my ghost sense go off and headed to the cafeteria to battle another ghost, probably trying to take over the World. What I want to know is why do ghosts think they can take over the World more easily from the High School? Anyways, I went into the cafeteria, where the signal was coming from, and I saw Sam. I looked at her silently asking where the ghost was, she shrugged but I saw her glance out of the corner of her eye at Tucker who was sitting at a lunch table. She obviously didn't want to talk about it, so I just left.

I heard the rumors about Tucker getting into a bunch of trouble. I didn't believe it though. I mean come on, it's Tucker. He always obeys the rules, unless of course you bribe him with money or technology. I didn't believe any of them until I saw him getting into trouble myself. He was saying that it was his fault for some thing or another, which I later realized was from a ghost fight. I appreciated the silent help, although I didn't like the thought of him getting into trouble because of ghosts.

I noticed that Sam missed Tucker a lot more than she was letting on. We'd go to the Nasty Burger and sit at our regular table and I'd see her tracing Tucker's initials that he'd put into the table. We'd go to the arcade and we'd play 'Wrath of Warring' and she'd get this sad, depressed look when we ended the game after seeing the TF and SM as the top scorers.

I heard about Tucker being sent to that six week boot camp in Maine. All I could think about was how miserable he'd be. I mean gym last year was brutal for both of us.

I was a little worried about Sam when I went on my family vacation because now that it was just me and Sam, she'd be all alone. I remembered Tucker's warning about Sam hating to be all alone. I knew he meant at her house and stuff, but this could probably do with it too. I left anyways and came back to a big surprise.

I saw Sam and some guy waiting for me. The guy looked really worried and Sam kept reassuring him of something. It sounded like he was asking if somebody would want to be friends with him again and Sam responding that if whoever it was didn't, then she'd beat them down with her combat boots.

I went up to Sam with what I'm sure was a questioning look. She turned toward me with her signature smirk. "What's the matter Danny? Don't recognize him?"

"Should I?"

"It's Tucker, he wants to know if you're willing to be friends again."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Tucker looked down at the ground and Sam gave me a disapproving glare. I didn't mean that I didn't want to be friends with him, I meant you've got to be kidding me, that can't possibly be Tucker. He was like a giant. He also looked like he could very easily beat me up. I decided to at least attempt to make them understand. "Tucker? You look so different. Of course we can be friends again." Sam's glare turned into a smile and Tucker's head snapped up and he gave me a hesitant smile.

We all spent the rest of the summer together. The three of us would spend most week days together. Saturdays it was just me and Sam. Tucker had a family day or something that he did instead. On certain days I had stuff that I had to do, so it'd be just Tucker and Sam. Very seldom was it just me and Tucker, and at first it was really awkward. Not because I hadn't wanted to be friends with him again or anything, but because I didn't know what we had in common any more. Eventually we both got over our worries, and had a good time even when it was just the two of us.

We still had a good amount of ghost fighting. We found that Tucker was now extremely fast and had quick reflexes. You could throw a Fenton Thermos at his head and he'd catch it without even having to look. Before he would have spent five minutes just trying to catch it. He still always had a PDA with him and we was always updating what he called his 'ghost files.'

August 19th rolled around, Sam's birthday. I kind of forgot, which isn't unusual, but Tucker was there to pick up the slack. He got me a gift to give her just like he used to. I was extremely grateful. He gave me a silver bracelet to give her. It had three charms on it. It had a bat, a spider, and a lightning bolt. I was really surprised that he gave it to me to give to her. It looked kind of expensive. He mentioned that it didn't matter in this case because she'd like both of ours.

He gave her a gold locket that had an amethyst stone in the middle of it. It had an inscription on the back that said _Friends Forever._ On the inside, I have no idea how this worked, was a purple and black button. He had her push the purple part of the button and out popped a holographic picture of the three of us, one that we'd taken this summer. Then he had her push the black part of the button and the holographic image turned into a regular picture inside of the locket. It was amazing. Sam loved both of the gifts just like Tucker said that she would. Sam actually cried when she saw all of the features of Tucker's necklace. She gave me a big hug for the bracelet, but she kissed Tucker on the cheek after she gave him a hug. She cried happily into his chest for like five minutes after we both promised never to tell anyone that she cried. Tucker was grinning from ear to ear like it would never come off. She wore both the necklace and the bracelet everyday, no matter what.

_Tucker's POV_

For Sam's birthday presents, I sold fifty of my PDAs. It's not like I didn't have enough of them that I couldn't do that. I gave Danny the bracelet to give her. It had three charms on it. The bat represented her favorite nocturnal creature, the spider represented her gothness, and the lightning bolt was because Sam loves storms especially the lightning that comes with it.

I saved the best gift for myself to give her. I bought just a plain gold locket and had the amethyst stone and inscription added. I did the rest of it myself. Sometimes it's a good thing to be a techno-geek because I can turn plain gifts into very special ones. I think she would have liked it even if I wouldn't have added the picture.

Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she got Danny's gift. She gave him a huge hug and couldn't stop smiling, although I did notice she kept glancing at me strangely.

When I gave her the necklace, she looked like she might cry. The amethyst stone matched her eyes perfectly. She saw the inscription and her smile got wider. When I showed her the two ways for her to see the picture of the three of us, one that we'd taken after the three of us started hanging out again, she really did start crying. She tried to stop, being the tough woman that she is, not wanting to seem weak in front of us.

She gave me a hug as well, but then she kissed my cheek. I could feel my face heating up. I was glad that I was too dark for it to be noticeable. After Danny and I promised that we would never tell anyone of her moment of weakness, she let herself cry into my chest holding onto me tightly for maybe five minutes. I couldn't keep myself from smiling maybe the biggest smile ever. I just hoped she couldn't feel my heart beating a million times per minute. I was glad I could make it so special for her.

_Sam's POV_

I have the best friends ever! They gave me the best sweet sixteen. Danny gave me a beautiful silver charm bracelet. I couldn't help, but remember that Tucker at least used to get gifts for Danny to give me. I wondered if Tucker did it this time too, but didn't dwell on it too long. I gave Danny a big hug. Tucker gave me the most amazing necklace. I'm not one to wear jewelry often, but I'm definitely wearing those everyday.

The necklace was a gold locket that had an amethyst stone in the middle of it. It was gorgeous. My eyes couldn't help but tear up. Tucker told me to turn it over and it had an inscription on the back that said _Friends Forever_.

He told me to open it and there was a black and purple button in it. He told me to push the purple part so I did. A holographic image came out. It was of a picture of the three of us that we took this summer. He then had me push the black part and the picture became a regular picture inside the locket. I really did start crying then. I tried to stop, I really did, but it's like I couldn't help it. I hugged Tucker and kissed his cheek. Then after I made sure that neither Tucker or Danny would tell a soul, I let myself break down and cry. I buried my face in Tucker's chest holding him tightly while I cried for five minutes.

I'm never going to go a day without wearing both of them. When I looked up at Tucker after wiping my eyes, his eyes were shining in happiness and he had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face. It was even bigger than when he got the super advanced technological PDA. I couldn't help but think that he looked adorable. Of course, I kept that thought to myself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

-This first week has been absolutely crazy. It's a total 180 of last year. My locker is neat and tidy. I'm much too big to fit into a locker. I'm even taller than Dash Baxter. You should have seen the surprised looks of Casper High when the three of us walked in there. Sam and I looked completely different while Danny's only difference was that he grew three inches. They recognized me because for one thing I'm the only African American guy and also because I was hanging out with Danny and Sam, they recognized Sam because she was wearing a skull, and they recognized Danny because he looked virtually the same. I was right. The guys were salivating over Sam. I glared daggers at some of them. A few of them looked rather scared and others looked like they were ready for a fight. Sam, Danny, and I, of course, had Lancer's class together. It was kind of weird because Danny and I had gym together, but Sam had a different class then. Sam and I had art together while Danny had something else, and I had most of the afternoon classes by myself, but of course we all ate lunch together. I'd always run along first to get into the soy line before anyone got there, but I'd claim that I wanted to save our table even though nobody else ever sat there. Even though a lot of other things have changed, I still have a reputation to uphold as a Meat Connoisseur.

_Tucker's POV_

Mr. Lancer's class was so weird today. We were assigned yesterday to write a nine line poem to your love. He said that it had to be school appropriate. If he hadn't said that, we all know what 99% of the guys would be writing about. Okay, I did the assignment. It was kind of hard to write about Sam without her figuring out that it was her, but I did it. Well actually I wrote two. One of them, it was so obvious that it was her. Also it was a whole lot longer than nine lines. The second one was the one that I handed in. We were supposed to read them to each other, a person of his choosing, in front of the class. "Since Mr. Fenton and Miss Manson swear they are not love birds, I will not make them say theirs to each other. (A/N: Don't know Star's last name) Mr. Fenton, you will read yours to Miss Star and vice versa. Mr. Baxter you will read yours to Miss Sanchez etc." By the time he was done Sam and I were the only ones left so we were to read them to each other. Ironic because I'm in love with Sam, and as far as I know, she's still in love with Danny. I wasn't sure whether Danny would be reading about Paulina or Valerie or if his brain cleared up and do it about Sam. We had to read them like they were the one we were in love with. I'm guessing that I did pretty good at that. I didn't look down at my paper, just into Sam's eyes like she was the only person there, which to me she was.

(A/N: All of these poems I made up myself. Most of them won't be any good so you won't want to steal them and use them as yours, but one or two might turn out okay, I hope. I don't mind if you do use them as long as you ask me first.)

Star's Poem:

You love me

I love you

We're the hottest couple this side of the room

You see me

I see you

Our love will always bloom

You hear me

I hear you

After high school you'll be my groom

The End!

Danny's: - it was kind of funny watching him read it to Star, who was a blonde.

Your hair is as black as midnight

Your eyes sparkle like diamonds

You make me want to be a better person

My love for you is like the ocean

Long, and everlasting

It would mean so much to me

For you to love me too

I will do everything I can

To be the best for you

The End!

Dash's:

I like that you love me

I love that you like my smile

I'm glad you think we're good together

I like that you love my twinkling eyes

I love that you like my white teeth

I'm glad you think I have a hot body

I like that you love my muscles

I love that you like my hair

I'm glad that you think I'm great

The End!

Paulina's: - Like we all didn't know that she was talking about Danny Phantom.

Your hair is as white as snow

You're a hero, most people know

Someday you'll tell me you love me

Someday you'll be mine

I know someday I'll be famous

We can be famous together

I know that you're really good

Even though some people say you're not

We'll be together forever

The End!

Sam's:

You make me feel like I'm the only one in the World

I smile secretly when you're around

I think you're the greatest person in the World and town

Because of you, I'm hardly ever down

All parties and festivals never will live up to having you around

My love for you knows no bounds

Some say I'm too young to be in love

But they don't know the intensity I feel

It's much too big to be just a crush

The End!

Mine:

My life was all dark

Until you came into my life

You are the moon in my starless sky

I've never told you how I felt

For fear of scaring you away

I've never had the courage before to say that

I'm in love with you

Maybe someday you can give your heart to me as I've given you mine

If you do, I'll be the happiest man in the World

The End!

I was reciting that staring Sam right in the eyes. She became the only person in the World at that moment. I forgot about grades and school and everything except for her. When I finally came back from my own World, everyone was clapping. I looked back at Sam and her eyes were wide. I was afraid that she knew I was talking about her, so I said, "Was that convincing enough?" Everyone started laughing.

"That's a good place to end today. Class dismissed." Mr. Lancer said.

"I really liked your guys' poems," I said in the hallway on our way to the next class, "Danny, if you don't mind me asking, who was yours about?"

"Yeah, I thought your guys' poems were great too. I'll only tell you mine if you tell me yours." Danny answered.

Both Danny and Sam looked at me expectantly. "Then I guess it will just have to remain a mystery. There is no way I'm telling you guys right now. Who's was yours about, Sam, as if I didn't know?" and I winked at her.

Danny looked confused so I put my arm around her shoulders, "She was talking about me. Wasn't it obvious?" Danny turned from confused to shocked, but I couldn't help but notice Sam blushing very enticingly, "I'm just kidding Danny. She was talking about Dash. Don't you notice those smiles she sends his way." I didn't take my arm off of her shoulders. Then she did something that really surprised me, but made me feel giddy inside. She put her arm around my waist.

"Of course, Dash is so dreamy," She rolled her eyes, "I think he's the greatest person in the World. He pays so much attention to me." Then as if it was fate, Dash came up and started talking to us. We still had our arms around each other.

"Hey Manson. How about you ditch those losers and come hang out with a real man? Hey why do you and Foley got your arms around each other? I thought you were Fentoenail's girl."

"First off, I'm not anybody's girl. Secondly, they're not losers, and finally tell me where to find a real man and maybe I'll try it." She gave both Danny and me a look. Danny and I glanced at each other quickly at not being considered real men, but it is Sam after all, so we got over it.

"I'm a real man, babe."

"Since when did I become a babe? I thought I was a Goth freak."

"Well, you still are a Goth freak, Manson, but you became a babe when you started showing off that hot backside." Her face turned bright red. She had a mixed look of embarrassment and disgust on her face. I motioned for them to wait for a moment. I went over to Dash.

I towered over him, "Will you please leave Sam alone?"

"What are you going to do about it, beat me up?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't make me do something I'll regret." I said.

"You couldn't beat me up with a bat if you had one." He sneered at me.

"Don't make me do this, Dash." I warned.

"Go ahead loser, I dare you."

"Just remember that you asked for this." I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Then I turned him around and pressed his chest against the locker. I took all of about five seconds. "After this, leave Sam alone unless Sam approaches you." I let him go and turned around to leave. I figured that he would probably try something so when I saw Sam and Danny's faces contort, I was ready. I moved to the side and grabbed Dash's arm right as his fist moved past where my head would have been and flipped him over onto his back on the floor. I learned some other tricks at boot camp as well. "Just remember what I said, stay away from her." Then I walked back to my friends. "Let's go to class guys, we've got about one minute to make it."

_Sam's POV_

This first week was insane. People looked at us differently. I guess it's because we looked different. Not to mention that Team Phantom was back to hanging out together. I always thought that Team Phantom was a lame name, but it does make it easier to talk about the three of us at the same time.

Mr. Lancer gave us an assignment of a nine line poem on the person that we love. Some of the one's that they came up with were crazy. Dash turned his into how great he is. Paulina, like everyone figured she would, did hers on Danny Phantom, although it was a lot better than I thought she could do. I wonder if she had help. I don't know who Tucker and Danny were talking about, but being up there with Tucker was intense. Tucker had his memorized by heart. He didn't look down at his paper once. He looked into my eyes and it was like everything else melted away. It felt like he was really saying it to me. It looked like he must have zoned out a little too because when he came to everyone was clapping. He said it like he meant every word. He looked panicked for a split second and then he relaxed a little and said with a smirk that I found really cute, don't you dare tell anyone I thought that, "Was that convincing enough?" and then everyone started laughing. It was funny, but I couldn't help feeling a little disappointed that it was just an act.

I wasn't talking about anybody in particular in mine. One would think that I'd be talking about Danny, but he doesn't give me enough attention for that. Also I no longer have a crush on Danny. I thought it would never end, but it did. It's kind of insane, but some of the things I was talking about were vibes I've been picking up from Tucker. Like him making me feel like I'm the only one in the World. He really does too. Sometimes when somebody who he used to would have told us was really hot, it's like he doesn't even see her. Whenever he comes around, I start smiling for no apparent reason. I just can't help it.

When we were walking to our next class, Tucker asked Danny who's his was about. I was curious about that myself. I figured it was probably either Paulina or Valerie. Danny said that he wouldn't tell unless Tucker told and I really wanted to know who that lucky girl was. I mean by the way that he was looking at me when he was reciting that poem, it was obvious that he really did love whoever he was imagining me to be. Tucker said that it would have to stay a mystery then. Then he asked me who mine was about and then winked at me. I knew he thought mine was about Danny. Danny's expression of confusion was kind of funny. Tucker put his arm around my shoulders and told Danny that it was of Tucker and Danny's face turned to one of pure shock. That expression will stick in my memory for a long time because it was hilarious, but I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks from having Tucker's arm around me. Then Tucker said that he was just kidding, that I was really saying the poem about Dash. He didn't take his arm from around me. I don't know what possessed me to put my arm around his waist, but I did. It felt really good, like I could get used to it. Anyways, I started talking about how great Dash was and how much he paid so much attention to me, sarcastically of course, when what do you know the bonehead shows up.

He asked me if I wanted to ditch the losers and go with a real man. I was absolutely disgusted, but had enough sense to defend my friends and then tell him to find me a real man. He said, can you believe this, that he was a real man and then he called me babe. I was like when did you start considering me a babe? He's been calling me Goth freak since fifth grade. He told me it was when I started showing off my hot backside. I didn't think I was showing off my backside, but apparently he thought so and apparently he thought it was hot. I'm not sure whether to be flattered that he thought a part of me was good-looking or to stick my combat boot up his rear. As it turns out though, it wasn't necessary.

Tucker went up to him and told him to leave me alone. He made some really rude remarks to Tucker. Tucker remained calm the whole time. Then Dash, being the idiot that he is, dared Tucker to 'beat him up.' If I would have blinked, then I would have missed it. Tucker put Dash's arm behind his back, spun him around, and then pressed his chest against the lockers. He said something to him, I didn't quite hear what it was, but then he turned around and started walking away. Dash turned around and tried to punch Tucker in the head. It was the most amazing thing that I'd ever seen, I mean I'd seen it in movies and stuff but never in real life. Tucker moved aside a little and then grabbed Dash and flipped him over his shoulder onto the floor. He gave him one more warning I guess and then he came to us and said let's get to class, we don't want to be late, like nothing happened. In fact, he didn't even mention it again.

Although I did ask why Dash would think I was showing off my 'hot backside' when my outfit last year was way more revealing. I mean it was a miniskirt and a shirt that ended just below my ribcage. Tucker said it was because I looked different. When I asked him what he meant, he told me to think of when I wear it now, and how it would fit me differently. That was a really tactful thing for him to say and Tucker is not known for tact. I did think about it. My outfit last year really did fit me quite differently than it used to. I guess it's because I'm now more developed as well as taller.

Other strange things started happening as well. Things like Tucker 'saving our seats at lunch.' In all this time that we've been in high school, no one's ever tried to steal our table. It was the 'loser' table. When we get in there he's got his food and sitting at our table. Danny and I just give each other questioning looks, but we never ask him about it. Also the fact that it seems like he goes through at least five PDAs a day. I probably wouldn't notice except sometimes he'll have a red PDA one minute and the next time I look over it will be green or something. I'm not sure what happened to the first ones. Not to mention the weird things in class.

In Mr. Lancer's class he'll go up and talk to Mr. Lancer at least once every five minutes. At first I thought that he was going up for help a lot, but once I watched him and realized that every time he went up there Mr. Lancer checked the paper and then gave him a new one. I asked him what that was all about afterward. He said that he was still every bit of a geek and that since he got done with his homework so quickly that Mr. Lancer always gave him another assignment to do so that he wasn't bored waiting for class to end.

_Danny's POV_

This has been one weird week. Tucker and I have gym together which is weird without Sam. Not to mention that Tucker is really good which is weird. We don't have gym with Sam anymore because the teachers figured that the girls and boys needed separate gym times so they'd actually focus instead of just the guys trying to impress the girls or flirting or whatever they think we're gonna do.

We wore T-shirts and shorts as we did last year. Tucker looked kind of big and scary. Somehow the gym teacher heard about Tucker going to the six week boot camp. Tucker wanted to stay under the radar I guess, but that wasn't happening. The gym teacher (A/N: I totally forgot her name) made him show us some of the things he learned in boot camp. He did one hundred one finger pushups in like five minutes. Then he completely got done with the whole obstacle course that we had to do freshman year in ten minutes.

In Lancer's class, which all of us shared, we had to read nine line poem we were assigned to a person of his choosing. Mr. Lancer said that since Sam and I claimed not to be lovebirds that he wouldn't make us read them to each other. I was really glad because that would be kind of awkward. Anyway, I ended up reading mine to Star. Her poem was kind of funny. I mean 'we'll be the hottest couple this side of the room?'

Paulina's really surprised me, not because it was about Danny Phantom, which I kind of figured she would, she still has a shrine of me in her locker. It surprised me because it was actually pretty good considering. Freshman year the girls I liked had to be hot. It didn't matter if she didn't have a brain as long as she was good-looking and could possibly bring up my popularity. I'm a little more mature now.

I still think Paulina's hot, there's no doubt in my mind about that, but she's so shallow and kind of stupid just as Sam always said she was. I'd like a girl with at least a little bit of brains. Anyways, mine was about Valerie. She broke up with me because she was afraid I'd get hurt with her ghost hunting all the time. She didn't know how true that was, but still. Valerie doesn't share this class with us.

It was seriously interesting listening to everybody's poems. Tucker and Sam had to say theirs to each other. I was thinking about teasing them about it, but then I remembered Tucker and gym and decided I'd rather not be beaten up by one of my best friends.

Sam said hers and it was good. When Tucker said his, Sam looked entranced. He looked deep into Sam's eyes without once looking at his paper. He looked like he really meant it. They looked like they were lost in their own little World. When he was done everybody was clapping. Tucker looked panicked for a second before he smirked and said 'Was that convincing enough?' It looked like Sam was disappointed for some reason.

When we left the class Tucker asked whose mine was about. I said I wouldn't tell unless he told. I was a little worried about what they'd say if they found out I wrote about Valerie. They haven't exactly warmed up to her still. Anyway, Sam looked really interested in knowing whose Tucker's was about. He said it'd have to remain a mystery then.

Tucker asked Sam whose hers was about and he said 'as if I didn't know' and then winked at her. I was confused. How come he knew and I didn't. Then he put his arm around her and said it was about him as if it should have been obvious. Sam actually blushed. Then he said that he was kidding and Sam was actually talking about Dash. I might be clueless, but I knew at least that this time they were joking. Sam played along and then Dash showed up like he knew that we were talking about him.

He told Sam to leave us losers and go with a real man. Then he asked why Tucker and Sam had their arms around each other if Sam was my girl. Sam was upset. She told him she didn't belong to anybody, that me and Tucker weren't losers, and that if Dash found her a real man than maybe she'd go. Tucker and I gave each other a look at being told we're not real men.

Afterward Dash told Sam that he was a real man and that she had a hot backside. I was wondering why Sam hadn't kicked him with her combat boots yet. Sam turned red with embarrassment. She asked when she became a babe and then Tucker went over to Dash and told him to leave Sam alone.

Dash was all like 'What are you gonna do, beat me up?' Then Tucker's so calm it's almost scary, says, 'Don't make me do something I'll regret.' Then Dash told him that Tucker wouldn't be able to beat him up if he had a bat. What is up with that?

The next thing I know Tucker has Dash's chest pinned to the lockers. He said something to him and then let him go. He turned around and Sam and I saw Dash try to punch Tucker in the head. Tucker didn't even blink. Then Tucker flipped Dash over his shoulder with one arm like it was no big deal! He whispered to Dash menacingly and then he turned to us and said we had less than a minute to get to class so we'd better hurry. What's up with that? He didn't mention it again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_A/N: Don't own anything. Never have, never will. Same old adage as every other chapter._

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

-I was surprised that Sam paid enough attention to me to figure out that I always got through a lot of homework in a day, especially in Lancer's class. I admitted to her that I'm still a geek and probably always will be.

I've also started getting very angry lately. I've been finding myself crushing my PDAs. At least they're my property and not the school's. Plus I have enough of them that it won't hurt anything. I go through maybe ten, fifteen PDAs a day. I'm going to start going to my secret place more than once a week so that maybe not so many PDAs will bite the dust. I think that Sam's started to notice something odd about my choices of PDAs because I've heard her mention to Danny that she's seen me with a blue PDA and then what seems like five minutes later a red PDA; therefore, I've started to take replacement PDAs of the same color that I started out with. That way it's not quite so obvious. The first time I crushed my PDAs I was really surprised. I mean I didn't even know I could do that with my bare hands. Apparently my one finger pushups have worked better than I thought.

-Well, I've done it. I now go to my secret place about three times a week and let me tell you, my PDA destruction count has dropped dramatically. It's still up there, but it has dropped from ten, fifteen a day to two, three a day. I'm now down to owning 2250 PDAs which means that I've crushed over two hundred. Oh well, better that it be something like that then someone or something alive.

-I spend quite a lot of time at my secret place. I even have a cooler with water and snacks here. Actually I've begun to feed some of the animals. It seems quite odd considering my feelings towards meat and animals just one year ago. It just goes to prove that so much can change in such a short period of time.

_Sam's POV_

That jerk! I mean to think that he would do that without even telling us, again. Danny's going out with Valerie again. To be honest I don't really care, except for the fact that he didn't bother to tell either Tucker or myself, and I found out by them trying to swallow each other's faces in front of my locker again this year. I mean couldn't he just given us a little warning? Yeah, so I'm a little strung out about it, but as far as I know, Valerie's the girl that Tucker's in love with, and not that I would ever admit it out loud to anybody, I'm a little jealous. And yeah, it would be considerate of him to tell us especially given the fact that he knows how Tucker feels about her just a little bit. Not to mention that it really bugs me that they always choose my locker to stand in front of.

I can't get into my locker and I'm getting more and more frustrated by the second. I'm beating up Danny's locker this time, but I figure turnabout's fair play. I drew my arm back for another punch when someone gently grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Sam, let's go to our first class. I grabbed your stuff for you." I turned around and it was Tucker. He's so sweet.

"Doesn't that bother you in the least?" I asked him curious as to what his answer would be.

"Not really. It upsets me that they keep going in front of your locker and blocking it, but otherwise I could care less." I looked at him surprised.

"I thought you liked Valerie in a more than that chick trying to kill my best friend is hot way?"

He chuckled a little bit, "Interesting way of putting it. To tell you the truth, my heart lies elsewhere. Danny and Valerie can do what they please. Hey I want to take you someplace after school. Are you interested?" He asked. I was so shocked that I couldn't even speak so I just nodded, "Great, we'll go right after school then."

_Tucker's POV_

I can't believe I'm planning on taking Sam to my secret place, but she needs to get that anger out somehow. We went there after school ended.

"It's beautiful." She gazed out at it, "Is this supposed to help me take out my anger?" She breathed.

"No, this is to help you calm down," I took off the blanket to reveal a large punching bag, "this is to help you take out your anger. You're the only person that I've ever let come out here. This is how I take out my anger otherwise all of my PDAs would probably be broken."

"How often do you come out here?"

"At least three times a week. It's high school, it's going to be stressful. Plus I seem to get angry a lot these days and this helps calm me down so I don't do anything stupid. Well more stupid than usual anyways." I grinned at her. She smiled back. I could tell that she was still thinking of Danny and Valerie. I said some really funny things and did silly motions. It got her to laugh a little.

"Thanks." She said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I felt my heartbeat speed up. "You're a great friend." I just gave her a quick hug and took a step back so that I didn't do anything. "So do I just start hitting it?"

"You might want to take off your combat boots first. Actually, I have some extra clothes here if you want. Don't worry, they're clean. That's only if you're not comfortable wearing those clothes. You can decide. I'm going to change into my workout clothes behind that tree." I grabbed my clothes and ran off. I changed into a white muscle shirt and a pair of black shorts. "I'm done, are you ready Sam?" I called out because I didn't want to walk in on her changing, well I did, but that wouldn't be appropriate plus she'd beat me silly with her combat boots if I did.

"It's all clear." Sam said. I walked around the tree and stopped dead in my tracks. She looked amazing. She was wearing my black muscle shirt with another pair of my black shorts and was in her bare feet. I went over to her after I was able to breathe again. She looked at me and her eyes went wide, but they quickly went back to their regular size. I went over and taught her how to do the punching bag, which I knew she knew how, but I was using any excuse I could to be close to her. At least there was one pair of boxing gloves that were able to stay on her hands without falling off.

_Sam's POV_

When Tucker came over to me I couldn't help but stare. He was so muscular and he looked very good in his workout clothes. He kept himself well hidden in his everyday clothes. I snapped myself out of my daze and he came over and helped me. "It helps if you pretend it's someone you don't like. I pretend like it's the football players or other bullies such as Dash. In your case, I think you should think of it as Paulina. Actually think of it as Valerie since she's the source of your problems today." He told me. I did just that. Well her and Danny. I could feel my anger flow out of me when hitting the bag. It was exhilarating. Tucker must have tried to get my attention and failed because he touched my shoulder causing me to spin around and punch him in the stomach. "Oh Tucker, I'm so sorry." I said mortified. I knew I didn't cause too much damage because I could feel rock hard abs under my fist. He just stared at me stunned for a moment and then he started to laugh. I soon joined him.

"That's okay Sam. I was just wondering if you had a time that you had to be somewhere at any certain time. It's already 6:30. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"No, my parents are in Europe and my grandmother's at Bingo until 9."

"Okay, do you want to take a rest and have some dinner? Believe it or not, but I actually have a cooler with food and water in it."

"Let me guess, the food's something I wouldn't want to eat," I sighed, "but the water sounds nice." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Here you go. I actually had some vegetarian food in there," I gave him a look of disbelief, he laughed, "I feed the animals out here sometimes, well every time I come I feed them at a certain time. They'll show up soon, but I have a little extra if you want it." I looked at him incredulously. "Believe it or not Sam you have rubbed off on me a little. If you tell anyone I will deny it." I just shook my head. I didn't know anything I said got through to him. I followed him over to the cooler and couldn't believe my eyes when he opened it. There were two sides, on one side was water, and on the other side were fruits and vegetables. I reached in and grabbed a carrot, an apple, and a bottle of water. "We can watch the sunset from here." He said as he sat down on the log. I took a seat next to him and began munching. The sunset was beautiful.

"It's amazing." I breathed.

"Yeah." He said. I could have sworn I saw him staring at me in my peripheral vision. I didn't dare turn to look at him. After the sun went down he got up and dug in his cooler. He got out some carrots, a couple apples, some nuts, and some other things I couldn't quite distinguish. He sat down at the edge of the clearing and motioned for me to join him. I sat next to him and pretty soon I was enthralled. Animal after animal came up to him and he gave them their treat and they let him pet them. There were rabbits, deer, raccoons, and opossums. He'd give them a little pet and then give a piece of food to them and they'd run off. Finally the last animal left and he ran out of food. He had taken out the exact amount. "All of the same ones come every time. I'll let you get dressed and then I'll walk you home." He went around behind the tree and got dressed into his usual clothes while I did the same.

_Tucker's POV_

I walked her home. It had been such an amazing day. I was surprised she was so impressed, but also very pleased. Once we ended up on her front porch I gave her a hug. She kissed my cheek and thanked me again. I told her I'd see her the next day.

Sam and I went to my secret place everyday after school for that whole week. I don't know what possessed Danny and Valerie to choose Sam's locker everyday to be in front of, but I always had to get Sam's stuff for her for fear that she'd inflict bodily harm on either or both of them with her combat boots.

We went to class and when Sam would catch me staring at her I'd give her a reassuring smile and she'd smile a little smile back. At lunch I took her outside even though it was cool. I knew that Danny and Valerie would be eating lunch inside so I let her wear my coat. She snuggled into it and ate her salad. I kept the conversation on light-hearted stuff and she seemed to appreciate it. I even got her laughing every once in a while.

"Sam," I asked after we got to 'my secret place' and were done with our homework, "did you want to eat first or punch first?" We had thought ahead and brought extra clothes for Sam and food that both of us would like.

"Why don't I punch while you eat and then we'll switch?" She suggested. I agreed to it and ran behind the tree to change. "You can come out whenever you're ready now, I'm dressed." I came around the tree and stopped dead in my tracks again. She was beautiful no matter what she was wearing. She wore a tank top and sweatpants with the legs ripped off at the knees. I went over and got out some food. I watched her go at it. She fought and punched and kicked. I could tell she was picturing beating up Valerie. She finally sat down next to me exhausted, "Your turn."

"So did you win against Valerie?" I asked her. She gasped surprised, but then smirked and nodded. "Good." I went over and went at the bag. I punched hard. I felt frustration leak out with each hit. I was wondering how Danny could do that to Sam, make-out with Valerie leaning against Sam's locker so that there would be no possible way for her to miss it. Talk about insensitivity. I mean even if she wasn't in love with the guy, it would still be annoying I'm sure. Finally I relaxed enough to go join Sam. If she hadn't been there, then I would have been at for another couple of hours at least.

_Sam's POV_

I watched him as he hit the bag. He didn't look tired at all when he finally came and sat down next to me. "Hey, do you mind if I take off my shirt? I can leave it on or change into a different one if you want." He was so sweet.

"Go ahead Tucker. I don't mind. Thanks for warning me." I grinned at him and he smirked back. He took off his shirt and I was left speechless. The punching bag wasn't the only thing he'd been doing apparently. I knew that when I accidentally punched him the last time, but I was still surprised. He had a nice chiseled chest and six-pack abs. If he went to school with his shirt off, the girls would be all over him for sure, well a regular T-shirt would do the trick too. I took my gaze off him and looked off to the side before he could notice me scrutinizing him. With the way he sat down next to me I could tell that he was a little self conscious. He obviously didn't think his body was anything special. I flashed him a smile. "Thanks Tucker. You're a great friend."

We watched the sunset again and he gave me some food to give to the animals myself. I leaned against him after the last animal left. He instinctively wrapped his arm around me. It was starting to get chilly. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. He told me to get changed and he did the same. When he came back out instead of walking me home he sat with me on the log. I shivered and he scooted closer to me and put his arm protectively around me. I wrapped an arm around his waist and put my head on his shoulder for extra warmth. It actually felt really nice and wasn't uncomfortable in the least.

The next day it was my turn to see Tucker punching a locker. The damage looked a lot worse than I had done the day before. He had his head against the locker while punching it and he had a crushed PDA in his other hand. He must have been really upset, he had told me that he got that way sometimes, but the idea of him hurting his technology was just unheard of. "Tucker?" I asked cautiously. He spun around and looked at me. His eyes lit up a little when he saw me and then he looked sheepishly down at his PDA and looked back to see the damage to the locker.

"Hey Sam." He said quietly. I looked around and saw what was bugging him. Paulina and the rest of the cheerleaders were doing cheers making fun of Tucker. Usually he'd just shrug it off, but this one seemed to affect him and since he was raised not to hit girls, the locker and his PDA took the damage. It wasn't just one, I'm sure he could have taken that, it was many, one right after another.

I stomped right over to them and just snapped. "What do you think you're doing?" I demanded of Paulina.

"Just practicing some cheers. Right girls?" Paulina said in her sickening high pitched voice. They all said 'yeah' or 'right' or whatever.

"I don't think you're going to be doing those cheers at the football game. So why are you doing them?" I was trying to keep my anger under control a little. I didn't want to get another detention. I already had two for destroying school property (the locker in case you forgot, it would have been more, but Tucker came to my rescue and talked them into giving me just two).

"We're just practicing making up cheers on the spot. Aren't they great? And they're so true! It's only fair that everyone knows about it."

"I'm going to ask you only once to stop making up cheers about Tucker. So please stop." I said as nicely as possible.

"Nope." Then she and her posse of cheerleaders began another one.

"That's it!" I shouted. I tackled Paulina to the ground. The rest of the cheerleaders tried to get me off of her, but they couldn't do it. Then Dash and Kwan came over and tried to get me off of her, but I attacked them with my combat boots.

Finally somebody picked me off of her like I only weighed two pounds. I tried attacking with my combat boots but this person dodged them like an expert. I got turned around and pulled into a bear hug until I stopped struggling. I was loosened a little, but not enough to completely escape. I looked up and came face to face with Tucker. I'm sure I looked rather funny with the shocked look on my face, but the only thing I could see from him was concern. "Let's get out of here Sam. You know they're going to tell the principal or Mr. Lancer." I agreed so we grabbed our stuff and left.

"That was awesome Sam. That was really nice of you. I don't want you to get into trouble though. Hey, do you want to have a movie night at my house tonight? We can have dinner there; I'm sure my mom can make a salad for you or something." He asked me.

"Uh sure Tucker. Just don't expect me to sit silently by while you eat defenseless animals. Can I choose the movie?" I asked.

"I wouldn't dream of you just sitting silently by," he said smirking, "And since I invited you over and you tackled Paulina for me, it's only fair." I smiled at him and his smirk turned into a full-blown grin. The bell rang and we hurried up and got our stuff and went into class.

"Sorry I wasn't there this morning guys," Danny said, "but Valerie and I just kind of lost track of time."

"Danny, why is it that you always choose Sam's locker to lean against when you're with Valerie?" Tucker asked him.

"I guess I really don't think about it. Sorry Sam. Its just that..."

"I know, all you can think about is her. I wish you would have told us that you were going out with her again without me finding out about it by not being able to get into my locker." I said.

"Sorry." was all Danny said.

Tucker looked down at his hand and frowned. He was still holding the crushed PDA. He quickly shoved it into his pocket before Danny could notice. "Hey Tuck, should we invite Danny?" He shrugged.

"Danny, Tucker and I are having a movie night at his house, do you want to come?" I asked.

"Uh I'd love to Sam, but I kind of have a date with Valerie tonight, but you guys have fun." Tucker and I shared a look. Tucker and I sat outside at lunch once more. He gave me his coat again. It smelled just like him. Well, obviously, it's his coat. It was a nice smell, slightly electronic, and surprisingly lacking in smelling of meat.

After school we went straight to his house and did homework. I was a little surprised when I first walked into his room. It was clean and tidy mostly, which was strange in itself, but in one corner lay a mass of crushed PDAs. He took the crushed PDA from earlier and dropped it in the pile. He opened his cabinet and got a box out and grabbed a different one from inside of it. He must have seen me looking at him strangely because he said, "I told you that my PDAs break when I get angry." I just nodded; I didn't know what to say. The fact that my technological best friend, who once upon a time would have married a PDA had it been legal, was breaking them like it was no big deal shocked me. Everything about Tucker seems to shock me these days.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_A/N: Please, please, please give me a review. I'm begging you._

_Sam's POV_

His mom called to tell us that dinner was ready. Tucker had already told her that I would probably just want a salad. He actually came and made it for me just how I like with the right amount of dressing and everything after we got down there. I was surprised that he still remembered even after all this time. She brought out a plate of meat and a bowl of soup for Tucker, herself, and Tucker's dad. "So why didn't you want to eat anything except for a salad?" Tucker's dad asked conversationally.

"I'm an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. We don't eat anything with a face." I explained.

"That still doesn't explain…" he was cut off by Tucker who said, "I've already told her that meat makes you healthy. It gives you protein and everything." Tucker was looking kind of nervous and I didn't know why. Then his parents were looking at him strangely, but I decided to ignore it as best as I could.

"A lot of vegetarian things can give you protein and nutrients. It's a lot healthier to eat that and it doesn't harm any animals in the process." I stated. His parents looked so confused that I was confused.

"You didn't tell her that you're…" Tucker's mom tried this time, but Tucker once again cut them off with, "eating potatoes now. They're a lot less vegetable-like than most other things and you can make it into a variety of things that taste good: mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, French fries, soup… The list goes on." He gave his mom a pleading look. I didn't know what was going on.

"You, Tucker Foley, are actually eating potatoes willingly. I'm impressed. I thought the only way that you would eat potatoes was if they were French fries."

"Well, they're actually not that bad, I guess." He looked nervously at his parents and back to me. They looked back and forth between me and him. I was looking at them all suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Tucker seemed to want to change the subject so he tried out some of his Tucker humor, "Sam, can you eat potatoes?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, not knowing at all where this was going.

"Well I was just wondering because you don't eat anything with a face and some potatoes have eyes so..." he said with twinkling eyes.

"Tucker!" I exclaimed, but I couldn't help but giggle. After I got a hold of myself again, I started my crusade. I did warn Tucker that I wouldn't sit quietly by while they ate butchered animals. Every time Tucker's parents tried to say something in reply to me, then Tucker would interrupt with some fact or opinion about meat.

We finished eating and headed to the living room. I knew something strange was going on, but I pretended like I didn't notice. I chose a movie that we both liked, which didn't happen very often. Tucker grinned when he noticed what movie I put on. We sat on the couch together, which was a little unusual, but I didn't say anything. "Hey Sam, do you want some popcorn?"

"Yeah sure. I'll get it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

I was just about to enter the kitchen when I heard two very confused parents. "I don't get it, why didn't Tucker tell Sam that he's a vegetarian?" I had to hold back a gasp.

"I don't know. He's been a vegetarian for over a year now and was so strong in his opinions that he convinced us to become vegetarians as well, yet it seems that Sam doesn't know about it. He seemed so insistent on 'eating meat' even though it's only soy made to look like meat and that he doesn't eat that very often either. He just requested it tonight since Sam was coming over."

"Well Sam sure does have some strong opinions."

"We're missing a cooler."

"I forgot to tell you, Tucker took it. He filled it with fruits and vegetables and things."

"At least him and his friends will be eating healthy wherever they go for hours on end." 'So his parents don't know where his secret place is, and they think he's with us?' I thought. I pushed open the kitchen door and pretended like I hadn't heard anything.

"Sorry, we forgot popcorn. Thanks for letting me stay for dinner."

"No problem Sam." They gave me the bowl of popcorn that they had just finished making and put another bag in for themselves. I walked out and put the bowl in between us while he started up the movie again. I leaned forward and randomly picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table. It was a receipt. I looked at it, there wasn't a single meat product on there. It was really strange, but I just put down the receipt and watched the movie.

While he was getting one last thing from his closet, I grabbed the crushed PDA that he put there earlier. I noticed it was still on, but almost out of battery power. I wanted to see if I could charge it all up. After all Tucker was such a good friend, I wanted to do something back nice for him even though it looked like he had plenty more where that came from.

We went to my locker first the next day, guess who was at it again against my locker. You got it; it was Danny and Valerie. I sighed, but Tucker nodded at me. "Can I get into my locker please Danny and Valerie?" They stopped and looked at me.

"So can I get into my locker now?" I asked. They nodded and moved away. I got my stuff and then we went to Tucker's locker.

At lunch I got there early so that I could see Tucker 'save our seats.' I watched Tucker go through the soy line. I tried to make it look like I wasn't watching him. I had always just assumed that he was eating what everybody else was eating. I never figured to see him in the soy line.

After school Tucker said that he had a surprise for me and took me to his 'secret place.' He went over to where the blanket was and I looked at him curiously. He pulled it off and there were two punching bags. One was red, which looked kind of heavy, a lot heavier than the one that was there before, and the other was black with pink outlines of female figures on each side. There was a picture of Paulina taped to one of the figures and a picture of Valerie the other side. "I figured you'd like it if you could actually beat up the color pink and I thought the pictures made a better visualization for you to hit them. This way we can punch at the same time. Do you like it? Hate it? What do you think of it?" he told and asked me.

"This is really great Tuck," I said sincerely, "you know me so well. Of course I want to kick pink's rear along with that shallow girl and Danny's girlfriend. This is the best Tucker. It really is." He looked pleased and I looked pleased, I'm sure. We both got changed again into workout clothes. We both went at it. He was still going at it long after I was done. I was just watching him amazed. He sounded so frustrated, so angry. It was a good thing that punching bag was heavy because otherwise I'm sure that it would have gone flying. He finally noticed that the sun was setting and came in sat by me. He looked at me apologetically. "It's alright Tucker."

The next day was a Friday. The day went by rather fast and soon it was the end of the school day. We went to my house for movie night. We'd decided to invite Danny and Valerie because we figured that we'd have to get used to it if we wanted to keep our best friend. They both agreed to come, much to my amazement, and then I remembered that Valerie didn't know that I was rich and started to get agitated. Tucker put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be fine, Sam. Danny may be a dense, clueless idiot, but he won't let Valerie say anything bad about you." I thanked him and hugged him tighter for a moment and then broke away. The doorbell rang and I answered the door, strong on the outside, but quite an emotional mess on the inside. There stood Danny and a shocked Valerie. I told them to come in and they did. They sat on the couch next to each other really close together. Tucker grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed it back out of gratitude. Danny and Valerie raised their eyebrows at us holding hands, but didn't say anything.

After the movie we played a couple of games, but then it was getting late and they all left. Tucker left last. "See you Monday, Sam."

"Bye Tucker." I answered. I started to figure something out as I headed up the stairs. I realized with a start that I had a crush on Tucker. It made a lot more sense, sort of, than my crush on Danny. Tucker's always there for me, but I don't know, I can't really explain it because it sounds like I could just think of him like a brother, but I definitely don't. I went up the stairs to my room and looked at the crushed PDA that I had been charging for a couple of days. I had kept it turned on because I didn't know Tucker's password or anything and I was curious at what he was writing and doing all of the time. I looked on the main screen; there were a lot of folders. One folder said 'Ghosts' and then another had 'The different ways to beat each Ghost.' There was one that said 'Danny and Sam's blushy moments' and then I saw one that I just couldn't help opening. It said 'Tucker's PDA Journal.' The screen was kind of messed up from where Tucker had crushed it, but I could still make it out.

_Tucker's PDA Journal_

_-I'd like to say that I'm handsome and desirable and sexy, but I'm not. I know that girls' dream dates are people like Dash Baxter and Danny Phantom. I'm not like either of them. I'm not quarterback of the football team or a superhero, I'm just me, the techno-geek nobody. I try to pick up girls basically just because I don't want my friends to get suspicious that I have low self esteem or whatever because I really don't expect anyone to ever say yes to me. So it's more out of force of habit than an actual desire to go out with them. I also know that "I'm Tucker Foley, that's TF for Too Fine" is the lamest pickup line possibly in the whole world. Who could ever love me? We're in High School so I don't expect anyone to love me; there are only a few of us who are in love at this young of an age._

_-Today was the day that I got my secret place set up with a punching bag. It's a good thing that I went crazy and bought all those PDAs. It's especially good thing with how much I've been writing lately. I would have filled up fifty journals by now. I can just imagine what Sam would say about hurting innocent trees for my own selfish gain. I hit my punching bag for five hours because I was so mad. At least this way another PDA didn't bite the dust._

_-I'm really glad that I forward all of my stuff to my remaining PDAs because otherwise I seriously would freak out. This punching bag thing really seems to work, most of the time, Sam and Danny haven't even figured out I have an anger issue. Sometimes I wonder if Danny and Sam really want me around. I know that Sam's in love with Danny and would probably want to be alone with him nine times out of ten, but I want there to be at least one time out of ten where she wants me there too. Danny's obsessed over Valerie and Paulina, which makes no sense to me. I've never liked Paulina, she's shallow and all she cares about are looks. The only reason why I pretended to be as consumed with her as Danny was because I didn't want the person I'm in love with to know. Danny and Valerie just don't make sense together. I mean it might if she wasn't trying to obliterate half of him and Paulina only likes the half of him that Valerie's trying to kill. Each of the girls he likes only likes one half of him, either the ghost half or the human half. Sam loves both halves of him and he's too clueless to even realize it._

I skipped a few ahead.

- _I took Sam to my secret place. She seemed impressed. That surprised me a lot, in a good way. I'm glad that I could give her a little bit of comfort and relief. Danny and Valerie had started dating and were showing public displays of affection. He didn't even tell us that he was going out with her again. It seriously upset Sam. It upset me too, but pretty much because it upsets her so much. I could care less who Danny goes out with; he's one of my best friends, but his romance life is none of my business and I really don't want to know. Sam's such a strong person. We sat and watched the sunset together and I wrapped my arm around her because it was getting cold. Talk about speeding up your heartbeat. Sam will never know what she does to me. _I was curious as to what I did to him, but I wasn't about to tell him that I read his journal.

_Danny's POV_

Tucker and Sam invited me and Valerie to a movie night one Friday night. I was surprised, but happy because it meant that they were gonna try to accept her since she was dating me. Valerie's eyes were huge when we walked up to Sam's mansion. She obviously wasn't expecting it. Sam looked really composed, but I knew better.

Tucker grabbed Sam's hand and she gave him a grateful look. Both Valerie and I raised our eyebrows at that. We didn't say anything though. We were just happy that they were finally giving us a chance.

Valerie and I really don't mean to kiss while leaning against Sam's locker. It just kind of happens. I saw Tucker get Sam's stuff a couple of times before we even headed in that direction, probably so that she wouldn't have to see me and Valerie. I did understand why they hated that we did that, but it's not intentional.

We played a couple of games after the movie was over. It was really fun. Afterward I walked Valerie home, but Tucker pulled me aside right before I left. He said that I should consider telling Valerie about my secret. He understood why I was afraid to. We just started dating again not too long ago and I was afraid that she'd dump me again if she found out that I was the Ghost Boy that she can't stand.

I noticed Tucker giving Sam these looks. I'm not sure I can explain it, but I suspect that he's got a crush on her. I told Valerie that and she thought that would be so cute. Tucker never tells us he finds anybody hot. He doesn't ask anybody out ever either.

After Sam told me her suspicions of Tucker using more than one PDA in a day, I started to take notice more. It really did seem that way for like a week or so and then all of a sudden it wasn't like that anymore.

I now can tell my locker easily because of the dents in it caused by Sam. I understand that she was angry. I saw another locker that was way worse off then mine and found out later that Tucker caused that one. That was the morning that I didn't meet up with them. I also found out that Sam beat up Paulina because she was making fun of Tucker. I have such weird friends, but I'm glad I have them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Tucker's POV_

I drove to Sam's house on Saturday night, (A/N: 2 months later) I'm not really sure what I was planning on telling her the reason was, but I'd think of any excuse to see her. When I got there and rang the doorbell, Sam opened the door not looking like her usual self. She looked like she'd been crying. When she saw me tears came unbidden down her cheeks and she furiously wiped them away. I didn't even think about what I was doing, I just hugged her tightly until she was able to tell me what was wrong.

I led her back inside and set her on the couch and sat next to her. "What's the matter Sam? You can tell me." I coaxed.

"Grandma (A/N: I forget if she calls her grandmother Grandma or Nana or whatever, but just pretend that she's calling her the right thing.) had a heart attack. I can't get a hold of my parents and the EMT s wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance with her to the hospital because I'm not a legal adult yet. I don't have a car to go see her. I can't lose her Tucker and I want to be there to say goodbye in case I do." Her tears started coming again in torrents and she buried her head in my chest. My shirt became stained with tears and mascara, but all I could think of was her.

"Sam, do you know which hospital she's at? If you do, then I'll drive you there." I said. I really hate hospitals still, but for Sam I'd do anything.

"Really? Okay, she's at Avery Hospital." I drove her there and thankfully they let both of us into her Grandmother's room. I think part of it was that I wouldn't let go of Sam's hand and Sam was too hysterical, not that I would ever tell her that, to be understood by the nurses so I had to translate.

I lifted up our joined hands and kissed the back of her's. Then I told her that I would be in the waiting room if she needed me. She nodded at me and I left."Bubeleh, I'm so glad you came." Sam's grandmother whispered hoarsely.

_Sam's POV_

It was horrible! Grandma had a heart attack! My parents are still in Europe and I couldn't reach them. The EMT's wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance because I wasn't a legal adult yet. I don't have a car because it pollutes the environment and its too far to walk to the hospital. I was a complete mess. In a crazy twist of fate, it seems, Tucker came to see me. I was crying, but had gotten the tears wiped away as best I could before I answered the door. When I saw Tucker, though, its like my carefully applied mask crumbled to pieces. Tears streamed down my face and I tried to wipe them away before Tucker could see, but apparently I wasn't fast enough. Next thing I know, Tucker has me in a hug, and my tears are running freely.

I'm not sure how I'd gotten there, but somehow I ended up on the couch with my head in Tucker's chest. He told me he'd drive me to the hospital. I didn't think about the fact that he absolutely hates hospitals at the time, but he stayed with me through it all until I was ready to leave. He was very sweet. He held my hand through the hospital and told people what I was talking about because I'm guessing I wasn't very understandable. We got into Grandma's room okay and everything and sat down. We saw Grandma's eyes start to flutter open and then Tucker did something unexpected. He kissed my hand and told me that he'd wait for me out in the waiting room. While I was still staring after him shocked, I seem to be that way a lot these days, Grandma said, "Bubeleh, I'm so glad you came."

Grandma and I had a good talk and I'm really happy that Tucker took me to see her. I can just imagine how much worse it would have been if I hadn't had the chance to talk to her.

Tucker walked me to the door after we came back from the hospital. Once again I had tears flowing down my face. I was starting to get really embarrassed by him seeing me like that, I didn't allow anyone to see me like that. He was very kind and thoughtful and sensitive. He gently cupped my cheek in his hand and wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Sam, you don't deserve to be unhappy, ever." Then he leaned down slowly and I could have sworn he was gonna kiss me on my lips, but he stopped just an inch away from them and ended kissing me on the cheek. "I want to kiss you so badly," he whispered into my ear, "but I won't take advantage of you in this vulnerable state. I'm also not going to leave you here by yourself. I'm going to sleep on the couch in your living room." I stared at him speechless. He was going to stay with me? I opened my mouth to protest, but he stopped me, "Sam, I'm not going to leave you alone and that's final. I've already called my parents while you were in with your grandmother." I nodded slightly defeated but grateful that I wouldn't be by myself. Then he kissed the top of my head and sent me upstairs to bed after I got him sheets and stuff for the couch.

Once I got into bed my heart started to race dramatically. He wanted to kiss me so badly? For some reason, maybe my vulnerable state, I wanted him to kiss me. I mean my crush on him these last two months has grown immensely, but I'd never thought about him kissing me, until now that is.

I talked to Grandma about it the next day. I mean my feelings for him keep getting stronger and I wanted to make sure it wasn't just you know, out of gratitude or something silly like that. She said that I should wait until she was out of the hospital one way or the other, I insisted she stopped talking like that, and then see if I still felt the same way about him after the vulnerability of it was gone. I mean about the whole kissing thing. I was pretty sure that this crush was going to last a long time.

_Tucker's POV_

Well I guess I sort of told Sam how I felt about her. I told her how badly I wanted to kiss her, but seeing as she was vulnerable and everything that I only kissed her on her cheek and on top of her head. It's probably a good thing that I didn't kiss her like I wanted to because just kissing her on her cheek and head sent my pulse to another level. If I kissed her, then my head would probably have exploded.

I took Sam to the hospital everyday after school until visiting hours were over and then I'd take her home. Danny was usually busy with Valerie, which I personally didn't mind. I also took her on Saturdays and stayed there all day with her. I loved spending time with her, but just wished it wasn't under such dire circumstances. Not to mention that when Sam was talking to her Grandma in her room and I was in the waiting room, I was very aware that I was in a hospital. It was absolute torture, but it did make me feel a little better that I could help Sam out with her Grandmother.

_Sam's POV_

Tucker became an integral part of my life. I mean I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't been there. Danny was always busy with Valerie and I found myself not caring that much because Tucker was always there for me. I still cared a little bit because Danny is still one of my best friends. Tucker took me to see Grandma everyday and he stayed with me until visiting hours were over. I finally got a hold of my parents and told them what happened. They called the hospital and talked to the doctors; since Grandma was out of immediate danger, they decided to stay in Europe for another month. They did shorten their stay by one month. Tucker had stayed on my couch every night that she was at the hospital so that I wouldn't have to stay alone.

Finally Grandma was able to come home. I spent the next month with her waiting on her hand and foot. Sometimes Tucker would come over and keep me company with her. It was on one of these occasions that Tucker seemed rather nervous about something. He seemed preoccupied the whole time. "Sam?" he asked stuttering a little.

"Yeah Tucker?" I answered wondering why he was so nervous.

"Well, um, I'm guessing that you'd rather go with someone other than me, but I was wondering if maybe, just maybe perhaps um..." Tucker said when I interrupted.

"Tucker spit it out. Don't make me use my combat boots on you." I said getting a little irritated that he couldn't say whatever it was outright. For some reason that I couldn't fathom, he looked delighted that I threatened him with bodily harm.

"Sorry Sam. What I'm trying to ask is..." he took a deep breath and blew it out, "will you go to the dance with me?" I was so confused about why he was nervous asking me to the dance.

"Sure I'll go with you." I said.

"Great!" he said enthusiastically.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't go with you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah." he said looking down.

"Thanks for asking me." I said and then kissed him on the cheek. I'm not 100 percent sure because of his dark skin, but I'm almost positive he started blushing.

_Danny's POV_

I was horrified when I heard about Sam's grandmother. I was completely surprised when I found out that Tucker has been taking Sam to the hospital everyday. Tucker absolutely hates hospitals. He almost refused that time that he broke his leg. He was willing to spend all day everyday in the waiting room for Sam. Yes, Tucker definitely liked Sam.

I told Valerie about my suspicions and she basically told me that I'm a clueless idiot because it was so obvious that Tucker liked her. First I asked her why everybody called me clueless and she rolled her eyes at me. Then I asked when she noticed it. She said she's noticed it since Sophomore year. She said that he was pretty good at hiding it, but sometimes he slipped up. I asked her why she was paying so much attention to Tucker. She once again rolled her eyes at me, but said that it was only because he sat right beside me in the classes that she shared with me and she was on the other side of him.

I talked to Tucker about it. He seemed really embarrassed, but he admitted that he liked her. When I asked him since when, he looked even more embarrassed than before, but he said fifth grade. I was really surprised. I said that he hid it well. Anyway I convinced him to ask Sam to the dance. I obviously was gonna go with Valerie. He was really nervous. He was really excited when she said yes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters except for the ones that I've made up.

_Sam's POV_

_It's just a stupid dance that I'm going to with Tucker, so why am I such a nervous wreck?_ I must have asked myself that a million times. I wasn't ready to admit it to myself yet, but I made sure to make myself look extra good for this dance. I picked out a special outfit and did my hair a certain way and the same with my makeup.

I heard the knock on the door and my heart started pounding 100 times faster. I checked in the mirror once more and then opened the door. He looked so good. He was wearing a black suit and tie. His hair was in the usual cornrows and his goatee was shaved off. We just stood there staring at each other for a minute before he said, "Wow Sam, you look great!"

"So do you." I said lamely.

"Thanks. Here I got you something. It's nothing fancy or anything, but I thought you'd like it." Then from behind his back he produced a single tiger-lily.

"Oh Tucker, I love it. Will you help me put it in my hair?" He put it into my hair with such a tenderness that it was a little unnerving. The flower was gorgeous.

We went to the dance and I had a wonderful time. We saw Danny and Valerie there and said hi and everything, but Tucker made me feel like a princess. He paid attention to only me. There was a moment of uncertainty for me when someone else asked him to dance. She was a very beautiful girl and I thought perhaps he'd want to dance with her, but he barely even looked at her. He looked past her mostly, at me. He did dance with her to one song because I insisted on it, but he looked at me the whole time. Then he said that he needed to go back to his date. I could feel myself blush immensely when he called me his date. I guess that's technically what I was, but for some reason it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

After the dance was over, Tucker walked me home. "Thanks for going to the dance with me Sam." he said sincerely.

"No problem, Tucker. I'm glad I went with you." I said. We walked and talked until we reached my house. We stood on the front porch to say goodnight. He looked at me as if contemplating. Then he kissed me on the lips with such a fire and intensity that I've never felt before. I thought it was intense standing up there when he was reading his poem to me for class, but this was a trillion times more so. I've had a few fake-out make-outs with Danny and kissed once by Elliot, who at the time I thought was Gregor, but this made those feel like just a kiss on the hand.

He pulled away, "I'm sorry Sam." I must have stood there in shock for about a minute. I looked into his eyes and saw apology, resignation, but also a fire burning bright with desire. I don't know if it was the look on his face, the fact that he treated me like a princess, or something else, but after that I pretty much jumped him. I threw my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. It was his turn to be surprised. It took him maybe five seconds before responding to me. I felt fireworks exploding in my head. It was like nothing I've experienced before.

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

-Well I did it. I asked Sam to the dance and she said yes. I found out something though. She still looks hot when she's mad. I kind of bumbled a lot and was really nervous. I could tell she was confused about why I would be, but she kissed me on the cheek telling me thanks for asking. I blushed so bright I'm almost positive that she saw it. That girl has a power over me, I swear. She could make me do almost anything and she doesn't have a clue. I'm so glad she said yes to go to the dance with me.

_Tucker's POV_

I seriously don't know why Sam said yes to me, but I'm so glad that she did. I walked to her house, she made me promise that we wouldn't pollute the environment by driving to the dance. I knocked on the door with apprehensiveness, but also anticipation. She opened the door and I couldn't stop staring at her like an idiot for about a minute. All I know is that she was wearing a black shirt and a red skirt. I don't know the difference between a top, a shirt, or a blouse. Give me a break, I'm a guy. (A/N: She was wearing a black gothic lace up blouse and a red Lucretia Remains skirt.) She was still wearing the necklace and charm bracelet. They seemed to add to her outfit. I brought her a Tiger lily and she seemed to like it. She had me put it in her hair.

I don't remember exactly what happened at the dance, just that I had a great time. I couldn't take my eyes off of Sam. I said 'hi' to Danny and Valerie, of course, but otherwise it was all her.

I did dance with one other person, only one other person, and only because Sam asked me to, but then I told the girl that I had to get back to my date. Sam's face turned bright red. I don't know if it was embarrassment or anger.

We talked on the walk back to her house. We stopped on her porch. I told her thanks for going with me and she said she was glad that she went. I looked into her eyes and tried to decide how I wanted to say goodnight to her. I mean did I want to give her a hug, kiss her cheek, etc? Then it was like my body moved without asking my brain first and I kissed her. Once my brain finally caught up to what my body was doing, I pulled away from her and told her sorry.

She stood there without saying or doing anything for about a minute. I was waiting for her to yell at me or hit me or something. When she threw her arms around me I was so surprised. She pressed her lips against mine and I spent a few seconds trying to process that she was actually kissing me. Once I figured out that it was really happening, I kissed her back.

I wrapped my arms around her. I put everything I felt for her into that kiss: the repressed feelings that I've had for her for years, my love for her, my want for her, etc. In hindsight this might not have been the best idea, but I was sure I'd never get another chance like this again. I mean my guess would be that it was pretty overwhelming to feel all of that coming from me, you know?

When it ended we just kind of stared at each other. I don't think either one of us knew how to react. I didn't want to scare her by coming on too strong and I thought perhaps she regretted it because as far as I knew, she saw me as a brother and kissing me would be like incest or something.

"Um...Goodnight?" Sam said uncertainly.

"Yeah...Goodnight." I said. I quickly leaned down and kissed her cheek and jumped back a little before she could hit me, just in case she decided to. "I'll talk to you later." She just waved goodbye and went inside.

_Sam's POV_

I looked out of the window in my door until I could no longer see Tucker. I went upstairs and put on my pajamas and then came back down. I promised my Grandma that I'd tell her all about it. I went and talked to her, leaving out some details of course. Grandma, being Grandma, knew that I was leaving some things out, but I didn't really want to talk about it until I figured some things out. I excused myself and went up to my room.

I picked up the crushed PDA that I took from Tucker's and looked once again in and looked into his journal. Invasion of privacy yes, but I wanted to know if he wrote anything about tonight. It might be early yet, but just in case. I wouldn't be able to sleep unless I knew what he thought. I was a little worried about what he thought about it and whether or not he thought it was a mistake to kiss me.

I looked at the latest entry and it was tonight's.

_-It was amazing going to the dance with Sam. She looked so beautiful, not that she doesn't always. I brought her a tiger lily which she seemed to like and had me put it in her hair. We went to the dance and I had a good time. I'm not sure about her, but I hope she had as good of a time as I did. When we got back to her house though, I think I might have messed things up with her. I kissed her. She looked so stunned that she just stood there staring at me for like a minute. I felt like such an idiot. _

_She surprised me though. After I apologized and she got over her bewilderment of me kissing her, she kissed me. I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting maybe for her to hit me or kick me or something like that. I couldn't really believe that Sam was kissing me. Once I finally figured out that it was really happening, then I kissed her back. It was like nothing I ever imagined. My head pretty much exploded._

_I don't know if she kissed me because I looked so pathetic after I kissed her or whatever, but I'm afraid that she regrets kissing me or thinks that I regret kissing her. I don't want her to resent me or anything and I want to keep her as a friend. I'm guessing, although I don't know for sure, that she thinks of me as a brother and I bet that that would be disgusting for her if she did. I definitely don't regret kissing her. In fact, I wouldn't mind kissing her again. I won't tell her that because she's not into me that way. As far as I know, she is and always will be in love with Danny. Such is life._

Oh my goodness. He's so sweet. I know I've said that before but it's so true. He still thinks I have a crush on Danny? I guess I never discouraged him whenever he talked about it. Oh well. He wouldn't mind kissing me again? I felt my face heat up just thinking about that.

I felt my phone vibrate and looked at a text message. I still had it on silent from the dance. _Meet me NB 2morrow 2 pm.? TF _I texted him back right away. _Dfn8ly. _I was kind of excited because it would be the first time that I'd be at the Nasty Burger with Tucker since last year. Not to mention that I wanted to see him again. I feel kind of pathetic, but I can't help it.

_Danny's POV_

Valerie and I went to the dance together and had a great time. Sam and Tucker came in together. Sam looked beautiful with her shirt and skirt. Tucker looked pretty good too. He looked different without his goatee, but not in a bad way. Yes, Sam looked beautiful, but Valerie looked gorgeous. I used to have a little crush on Sam in Freshman year, but got over it soon after it ended. I like Valerie a lot.

Sam and Tucker came over and said hi to us, but then they were lost in their own World. Valerie was really happy watching them at some points because they looked so happy together. It was weird seeing my two best friends together, but I felt happy for them as well.

Sam and Tucker danced the night away except for one dance. Tucker danced one dance with someone else, but kept his eyes only on Sam. He didn't even look at the girl who he was dancing with. I heard Tucker tell the girl that he had to get back to his date. Sam's face turned beet red. Valerie said that Sam was totally blushing. I wasn't really sure, but she seemed so. She's a lot more observant than I am.

After the dance was over, I got a text from Tucker. It said _freaking out! Cl me ASAP! _I called him and he completely freaked just like he said he was. He told me about kissing Sam and about Sam kissing him afterward and the awkwardness and his fear. I told him that he should talk to Sam about it. I've never heard him so upset, not even when his favorite PDA died with no possibility of fixing it.

After I calmed him down, which was very hard to do, I convinced him to text Sam to meet with him tomorrow to talk about everything. He was grateful, if not extremely worried. He asked me how it felt when Sam kissed me during our fake-out make-outs which was majorly awkward, but we finally reached a comfortable conversation point.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

_Tucker's POV_

I am so freaking nervous. I asked Sam to meet me at the Nasty Burger at 2 pm. I was going to talk to her about what happened last night. I'm really afraid she regrets it, but at least she's gonna show up.

I arrived a little early and ordered both of us ice creams. We get it with soy instead of real milk. You'd think it would taste really different, but it actually doesn't at all. If anything, it tastes even better than the regular. I might be a little bit bias now though.

I saw Sam come in and saw her look around for me. She locked eyes with me and broke into a small smile. A blush was forming around her cheeks. She looked so cute.

She came and sat across from me. She took the ice cream I handed her. Our fingers brushed against each other and her blush deepened. It feels like a shock went up my arm just like usual. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. I've never seen her this nervous around me before.

I waited until we finished our ice cream before I went into why I asked her to meet me here. "I guess you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here?" she nodded and waited for me to continue, "I didn't want things to be awkward between us after last night. I wanted also to talk to you about what actually happened last night. If you want to go somewhere else to talk I understand. This is kind of a rather public place." I waited for her to tell me whether she wanted to stay here or go someplace else.

"Why don't we go to your secret place, if that's okay with you?" I nodded. I wanted to offer her my hand, but I was afraid to. I can be such a wimp sometimes. We kept sneaking glances at each other all the way to my secret place. Once we got there I did grab her hand and led her to the log. She blushed again. I let go of her hand once we sat down.

"I'm gonna be completely honest with you, but I don't want to scare you and I don't want you to hold it against me." I told her a little scared of her reaction.

"Tucker, you're scaring me saying you don't want to scare me," she told me. She took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly, "I want you to be honest and I promise I won't hold it against you."

I turned my body toward her until our knees were touching. I took both of her hands in mine. Here goes nothing. "Sam," I looked deep into her eyes, "I really like you. I like you a lot more than I should." She looked really confused. "You're my best friend. I'm not supposed to like you like this. I have to stop myself from holding you in my arms and never letting you go. I have to stop myself from trying to kiss you senseless every time I see you. I have to stop myself from having a heart attack every time you look at me. I am sorry for making you feel awkward by kissing you yesterday, but I'm gonna tell you this, I'm not sorry that I did it. That was one of the best moments of my life.

When you kissed me back, it made me the happiest man in the World for the minute. If you don't want anything to come of it I understand, but would you be willing to give me a chance?" While I was talking her blush was getting increasingly deeper. Her breathing was starting to hitch and her eyes were focused on my hands holding hers. When I asked her if she'd be willing to give me a chance, her eyes snapped up to meet mine. She seemed to be looking for something, I'm not sure what, maybe whether I was sincere or not. "This is what you do to me, Sam." Her eyes were questioning me again. I took one of her hands and placed it on my heart. It was beating really fast, as it usually does when I'm around her. When she actually touched me on my heart though, it beat even faster. Her eyes widened, but she didn't move her hand. "What do you say Sam?"

She looked into my eyes again. She left one hand on my heart and the other in my hand. Our knees were still touching and her blush seemed to keep deepening. She seemed to get lost in them. She seemed to be thinking about what she wanted to say. "Tucker," she asked me, "are you asking me out?" I nodded. I'm sure she could feel my heart speed up again under her hand. She suddenly started smiling largely. "Tucker, I like you a lot too. Of course I'm willing to give you a chance. Before you ask, because I'm pretty sure you will, I started having a crush on you right before you took me to see my grandma in the hospital."

"You are so beautiful. Sam, can I kiss you?" I asked nervously while standing up. Even though we're gonna give it a try doesn't mean that she'll want to kiss me right away. She quietly said yes while standing up as well. We leaned in and it was even better than last night. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her even closer to me.

She's been kissed a few times, a couple of fake-out make-outs with Danny during Freshman year, and Elliot AKA Gregor. She's the only person that I've ever kissed in my life. I probably didn't compare to a more experienced kisser by any means, but I didn't really care.

After we were finished kissing I asked if she wanted to go to a movie with me this coming Friday. She said that she'd love to. I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers on the way home. I never wanted to let her go. I walked her home and told her I'd see her the next day after giving her a quick kiss. I'm so glad I get to do that now.

I called Danny, even though I figured he was probably with Valerie. He answered, surprisingly. I told him that I asked out Sam and that she said yes. He sounded really happy for me. I'm so glad. I thought it might be awkward or something, you know.

I know Sam isn't really into public displays of affection. I'm not gonna force her into anything. I respect her and I wouldn't want her to feel uncomfortable. I'm glad she let me hold her hand on the way home. I think that will probably be the most we show in school, if even that much. You would not believe how good it feels to finally tell Sam how I feel about her, at least a little bit. I mean she doesn't know that I'm in love with her, but she at least knows that I'm into her.

_Sam's POV_

I was so completely nervous about meeting Tucker. I was pacing for at least an hour. My grandmother finally rolled in on her scooter and told me to stop wearing a hole in the floor. She asked me what I was so nervous about.

I finally told her about what happened with Tucker and how he asked me to meet him at the Nasty Burger. My grandmother is the only female that I'm even remotely close to. It was kind of embarrassing talking to my grandmother about it, but she's totally cool, so it was okay. We had a nice long talk and she calmed me down at least a little bit.

When I finally got to the Nasty Burger, I was so completely nervous again. When I saw him I couldn't help but smile. I could feel a blush forming on my cheeks. Tucker had an ice cream for the both of us. Our fingers brushed when he handed it to me and I could feel myself blush even harder.

After we finished our ice cream he started talking. I was listening intently. He said that he wanted to talk about what happened yesterday and that he didn't want things to be awkward between us. He then asked if I wanted to go someplace a little more quiet. I suggested his secret place.

We walked to it in silence. It was a little bit uncomfortable for me because I was a little worried. He took my hand and led me to the log. I blushed again. He dropped my hand once we sat down and then said that he wanted to be completely honest with me, but that he didn't want to scare me or for me to hold whatever he had to say against him. I told him it had me nervous hearing him say that, but that I did want him to be honest and I wouldn't hold it against him. I was seriously afraid of what he had to say. I thought maybe he'd say that he came to his senses and didn't want anything to change.

When he told me of all things he had to stop himself from doing I couldn't believe it. It was so weird to think of Tucker thinking of me like that. It made me really happy though. I was afraid to look at him. My breathing became shallow and I felt as if my face were on fire. When he asked me if I was willing to give him a chance my eyes snapped up to look into his. I searched his eyes for sincerity. I could see it, but I also got lost in his eyes. Suddenly he told me 'this is what you do to me' and placed one of my hands on his heart. It was beating really fast. Then he asked me what I say about it.

I looked into his eyes and got lost again. I thought about what I wanted to say. I asked him if he was asking me out because I wanted to make sure I wasn't misinterpreting what he was saying. I felt his heart speed up even more. I couldn't help it, I got a big smile on my face. I told him that I really liked him even before the dance, since just before he took me to the hospital to see my grandmother.

He told me I was beautiful, then asked if he could kiss me. He stood up while asking me nervously. I thought it was really cute. I stood up too and said yes. He leaned down and his lips met mine. My arms found there way around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist bringing me even closer to him until there wasn't any space between us. It was even better than last night. I didn't think that was possible, but this proved otherwise.

After we were finished kissing, he walked me home. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I'm not usually into public displays of affection, as I've said before, but I didn't mind this. It wasn't intense and it felt nice.

He gave me a quick kiss at the door and told me he'd see me tomorrow. I'm not a girly girl, but I was nearly swooning and almost fell over in giddiness. Luckily I was already inside and Tucker wasn't there to see it. I could just see his adorable smirk on his face he'd be aiming at me. I'm such a girl sometimes.

I was freaking out again when I was talking to my grandmother. I can't help it. She saw how happy I am. I like him so much. My grandmother said that it was definitely not a gratitude crush like I had thought, well my point was wanting to kiss him, but whatever works.

_Danny's POV_

Tucker and Sam are officially a couple. I'm really happy for them. Valerie is really happy too. I don't know if she thinks that I still have a little thing for Sam or whatever, which I don't, but oh well. I know Valerie's interested in the details. I don't know them, I asked Tucker to spare me, not that he would have gone into it too much, but just in case. I told Valerie that she probably shouldn't grill Sam about it because Sam's not really into girl talk, well she might be, but she doesn't trust Valerie enough yet, maybe someday.

I also made a breakthrough. I finally told Valerie that I am Danny Phantom, also that I know she's the one always attacking me. She finally listened to my side of the story about the day her father lost his job. She finally understood, thankfully. We are now a ghost crime-fighting duo, well when Sam and Tucker aren't around. I'm planning on telling them that she knows tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else.

_Tucker's POV_

The next day Sam and I went to school. We held hands on the way, but we stopped once we got to the school. I know she's not into public displays of affection and I'm okay with that.

Danny actually sat with us at lunch. He told us that he finally told Valerie that he's Danny Phantom and that they're still going strong. I was really happy for them. Sam looked happy for him too. I'm glad because I was just a little worried that she was only going out with me because Danny's not available.

I decided that I should share something with them as well. I admitted to being a vegetarian. Danny looked shocked, but Sam didn't look surprised at all. I gave her a questioning look and she told me that she overheard my parents talking the day that she came over for dinner. She asked me why I didn't want them to know and how it came about.

I decided to tell them the whole story, at least most of it. I told them about how eating meat made me think about us not being friends any more and how much it hurt. Also how meat taste really disgusting to me now, but I didn't want to tell anyone because the only thing that I'm known as other than that is a techno-geek. They promised not to tell anyone.

We had a really good lunch. It was the first time it was just the three of us eating for at least a month. Danny asked if we minded if Valerie sat with us basically so we could all eat lunch together everyday. I thought that was okay, but I looked over at Sam to make sure. She thought about it for a minute and then nodded.

_**Tucker's PDA Journal**_

- I asked Sam out and she said yes. I'm so happy. We decided we didn't want things to get weird between us when going on a date so instead of being all nervous and stuff we're gonna basically pretend like we're still just friends except more. I don't know if that makes any sense or not.

- Friday came and Sam and I went to the movies. We saw a horror movie. It was awful. Sam actually fell asleep through it. I had put my arm around her and she put her head on my shoulder. The next time I looked over at her she was sound asleep. I stopped watching the movie after that and just watched her. She looked adorable.

When the movie got over I woke her up. I asked her if I was really that comfortable. She said that I was and then she kissed my cheek. We left after that and went to eat. We ate at a restaurant that I heard of. It specializes in vegetarian dishes. Sam loved it.

_Sam's POV_

Tucker and I went to school the day after he asked me out. We held hands on the way to school, but let go once we got there. I'm so glad that Tucker understands.

Danny actually ate lunch with us. It was the first time in weeks that he had. He told us that he told Valerie that he was Danny Phantom. He said that he was able to finally explain to Valerie what actually happened on that day. He said they were stronger than ever. I was really happy for them. Personally I thought it was about time. They've been dating for what seems like forever.

He asked me and Tucker if it was okay if she sat with us at lunch now too. Tucker looked at me nervously. I nodded. In that same lunch Tucker told us the story of how he became a vegetarian. I told him I heard his parents conversation. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at some points of his story.

Tucker took me to a movie on Friday. We chose a horror movie that didn't turn out to be the best. It was so boring. Tucker put his arm around me and I laid my my head on his chest. The next thing I know he's waking me up. He asked if he was really that comfortable. I told him he was and then kissed his cheek. He took me out to eat at a really special restaurant.

It turned it out to a restaurant that specializes in vegetarian dishes. It was amazing. I absolutely loved it. I can't believe he did that for me. I mean I know he's a vegetarian now too, but still. It was a perfect first date. Now that we've got the first date awkwardness out of the way, things can only get better. I told him I didn't want to have the awkwardness of dating. I mean we're already best friends so there really shouldn't be any.

_Danny's POV_

I heard about Sam and Tucker's first date. It seems kind of weird for them to be dating each other, but that's just me. Sam seems to be trying to get along with Valerie and that helps a lot. They've been talking quite a lot. Valerie says it's because Sam can't talk girl-talk with us guys. I just take her word for it.

I heard about their date from Tucker and Valerie heard about it from Sam. We compared notes just to see if they both liked it. They did. I kind of gagged when I heard about the specialized vegetarian dishes that both Tucker and Sam loved. I don't think I'd be able to pull that off no matter how much I liked a person.

(A/N: It's now three months later, which makes it February in case you were wondering.)

_Danny's POV_

My birthday was this month. I turned seventeen. It seems kind of weird since both Tucker and Sam are only sixteen, but it has to do with their summer birthdays I guess.

Valerie gave me a high-tech ghost weapon, which was very cool. She said that it was already pretty high-tech, but that she wanted it to be extra special and useful so she got Tucker to help her with it. I'm glad that Sam and Tucker have accepted Valerie. It makes everything so much easier.

Sam gave me a CD from one of my favorite bands. It was their newest one that hasn't even been released to the public yet. She said it's one of the few perks to being rich. I'm kind of surprised that Sam actually did that for me, not that I don't appreciate it because I do, but because Sam hates being rich with a passion.

Tucker gave me a video game that he enhanced the graphics to, whatever that means. I just know he did something to make it cooler than it already was, and it was already a pretty cool game.

Tucker and Sam are still going strong. I was kinda weirded out by them dating at first, but now that it's been a couple months it's starting to seem more normal. I mean I can actually have the best of both worlds now. We sometimes go on double dates, which is pretty cool. They still haven't told their parents for some reason though. I asked Valerie about it because she and Sam are actually starting to become quite good friends, and I'd feel weird asking Sam or Tucker to their faces. She said that Tucker had wanted to tell his parents right away, but Sam hadn't. She wanted to wait to see if they worked out first. I don't understand, but Val seems to so I guess I'll just trust her.

_Sam's POV_

I never would have guessed during Freshman year that by Junior year I'd consider Valerie a really close friend. I've actually started to open up to her. I can tell her things that I can't talk about with the guys, you know girl stuff. It feels really nice.

Valerie and Tucker sometimes hang out together which I didn't like at first. I was afraid that he'd end up finding out he liked her better than me. I told Valerie this and she seemed to understand. She put my worries to rest though because she said basically that Tucker was just helping her with her present for Danny's seventeenth birthday.

When I finally saw what it was, I was glad that Tucker helped her. I guess Valerie must have mentioned that I was worried because after our talk, Tucker paid even more attention to me than before and he already paid quite a bit of attention to me.

We still haven't told anybody that we're dating besides Danny and Valerie. Tucker had wanted to tell his parents at least right away, but I talked him out of it. I wanted to wait to see if we'd work first. Don't get me wrong, I want us to work, but most high school relationships last a total of three months if not shorter. In fact, Danny and Valerie have just made it to their fifth month mark, which makes them have the longest relationship of anybody in Casper High.

I kind of feel like if we tell anybody than it'll jinx it. I'm not embarrassed to be dating Tucker at all, if that's what you're thinking. He's a great boyfriend. It's kind of hard to believe considering our past, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I sound like a sappy romantic, don't I?

Speaking of sappy romantics, Tucker is turning into more of one than I am. He'll take me on long walks on the beach, he reads me Gothic poetry from my favorite author, and every month on our anniversary he gives me a charm for my bracelet.

The first month he gave me a silver rose charm, he said it was because it reminded him of how beautiful I am, the second month he gave me a silver moon charm because I consider myself a creature of the night, and this month he gave me a silver heart charm. He didn't explain that one. He said that it did have a meaning, but it was too early to tell me.

Then for Valentine's Day I opened my locker to find a dozen long-stemmed black roses with a card attached to the bottom. It said:

_Your Gothic beauty shines so bright_

_Will you be mine tonight?_

_You would make me happier than all the rest_

_Because you, my love, are the very best_

_Love,_

_Tucker_

I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. When I saw Tucker I started blushing which made him grin at me. I showed Valerie and she started squealing. I may be turning into more of a girl, you know what I mean, but I still do not squeal for anything.

That night he took me to the place that he took me on our first date. He was very gentlemanly and I guess I shouldn't feel too bad that I thought this since he is my boyfriend, but he looked hot. I don't say that about anyone. You know how girls usually get stuffed animals on Valentine's Day, usually a teddy bear, Tucker gave me a stuffed animal too. He gave me a stuffed bat. It was too cute. See what I mean, I'm gushing over a stuffed animal.

_Tucker's POV_

Valerie and I have started to hang out a little bit. I helped her with her birthday present for Danny and she's helping me to be able to read Gothic poetry aloud to Sam without sounding like an idiot. I may be smart, but when it comes to reading out loud I really do sound like an idiot. I stutter and hesitate and it's just really awkward. So she's letting me practice on her until I get it right, so that when I finally do read it to Sam it'll sound a whole lot better. So far it's working really well.

I was surprised to learn that Sam was worried about us spending so much time together. Valerie said that she thinks I'll end up liking Valerie more than Sam. That could never happen. I tried to make it up to her by paying even more attention to her, which I think has helped.

We haven't told anyone besides Danny and Valerie that we're dating. I had wanted to tell my parents, but Sam didn't want me too. I respect her wishes and haven't told them yet. I understand why Sam might not want to tell her parents, I mean they'll probably go on about how she shouldn't be dating a commoner or something like that. Sam said that she wanted to see if we worked out.

I understand, I really do. Sam finds it hard to believe that someone can have a successful relationship in high school. High school relationships really don't last too long. Danny and Valerie have become the longest lasting couple in Casper High just by reaching their five month mark. I can't help but be just a little hurt that she thinks that we won't last long, but I'm just glad she's still my girlfriend. I know I won't want anybody else but her, but there's always the possibility of her finding someone better than me.

I try to be the best boyfriend for her. Every month on our anniversary I give her a charm for her charm bracelet. The first month I gave her a rose because it reminded me of how beautiful she is. I gave her a moon charm for the second month because she considers herself a creature of the night. This month I gave her a heart charm. I didn't tell her the significance of it because I don't want to scare her away. I said it was too early to tell her the reason. I gave it to her because she's captured my heart.

On Valentine's Day I put a dozen long-stemmed black roses in her locker with a note attached to the bottom. The note had a poem on it. I hinted that I'm in love with her without actually telling her. Anyways, when I saw her later after she'd seen it she was smiling brilliantly and when she saw me looking at her she started blushing.

I took her to the same restaurant that we went to on our first date that night. She looked gorgeous. After dinner I gave her a stuffed bat. I know that sounds weird for Valentine's Day, but I could tell Sam loved it.

_A/N: Did they seem too out of character in this chapter?_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Disclaimer:The characters of Danny Phantom are not mine. I don't own any of the colleges mentioned either.

_Danny's POV_

It's now Valerie's seventeenth birthday. I wanted to do something really special for her, but it took me a long time to figure it out. Finally I came up with something that I thought might work okay.

I took her to a chick flick, I can't stand those things, but it was her birthday. I took her the day after her birthday so she could spend her actual birthday with her dad. I then took her to her favorite restaurant, which I found out from Sam. I gave her a dozen long-stemmed red roses and diamond earrings, they're fake diamonds, but they look real.

Tucker wasn't sure what to get Val for her birthday. I said she'd probably be happy to get anything. I don't know though. Sam got her a purse which Valerie absolutely loved. I don't get what the big deal is about a purse, but I'm glad that Val liked it and I'm glad that Sam somehow knew. Tucker ended up giving her a pink PDA. She wasn't quite sure what to do with it, but she appreciated the effort he was making.

Tucker's really nervous. Sam decided she's ready to tell their parents that they're dating. I think it's been too long in coming. I mean they've been dating for five months now. Shouldn't their parents have had a little more warning? Valerie tells me that it's none of my business. I know that, but it's just my opinion. I'm not going to tell either of them for fear of getting beat up. I mean Valerie has already hit me for it.

_Tucker's POV_

I asked Danny what Valerie wanted for her birthday and as usual he wasn't any help. I ended up getting her a pink PDA. She had no idea what to do with it. I'm glad Sam told me pink was her favorite color because otherwise I probably would have screwed that up as well.

Sam got her a purse. She freaked out over it. I don't get it. It's a purse. Sam told me to think of it like if I got a double deluxe T-model Titanium PDA in teal. (A/N: Not real as far as I know.) Now that's a language I understand. That girl knows the way to my heart. Of course she's already stolen my heart.

I'm really nervous. Tonight's the night that Sam and I tell our parents that we're dating. She had thought that once we told our parents that it would jinx our relationship. I'm afraid that she'll keep thinking that. I don't want to lose her, but at the same time I feel like I'm hiding a part of myself by not telling my family. It's weird but after I came back from boot camp, my parents and I became really close, closer than ever before.

We're going to tell her parents first. We decided to tell both sets together. I'm almost positive that her parents will try to talk her out of dating me. They're probably wondering what I could possibly offer her. I figured my parents would take it a lot better than her parents which is why I thought we should go to them second.

Sam looked gorgeous as usual. She wore one of those frilly dresses that they're always trying to make her wear. She thought they'd take it better that way. Her grandmother gave us kind of a funny look probably because Sam was wearing that dress.

"Mom, Dad, Grandma. Tucker and I have something to tell you."

"Oh my Gosh, you're pregnant! I never thought I'd see..." Mrs. Manson said.

"What? No! I'm not pregnant. Geez! I just wanted to tell you that Tucker and I are dating." Sam interrupted indignantly. I never thought they would have reached that conclusion.

"Who's Tucker? Isn't he that black boy that always wears that tacky beret?" Mr. Manson asked. I haven't worn a beret since last school year. Has it really been that long since I've seen Sam's parents? Why yes it has.

"Yeah, that's who I'm talking about. He doesn't wear the beret anymore though. Mom, dad, this is Tucker, my boyfriend." Sam said gesturing to me. They raised their eyebrows at me. Probably because I towered over Mr. Manson by at least a couple of inches. Also I look kind of bulky I guess, since I'm keeping up with my exercises that I've done since boot camp.

I didn't really know what to expect from them at this point. Sam grabbed my hand and held on for deal life. She was really nervous about their reaction, but she didn't show it on the outside. I wouldn't have even known if her hand wasn't shaking so bad in mine. I squeezed her hand and she calmed down a little bit, but not much.

I tried to appear nonthreatening. Her grandmother smirked at me. I tried to figure it out, but her grandmother is just like Sam, hard to read sometimes. "Well I guess we can be glad it's not that Fenton boy. We still won't have to associate with those freaks. So how long has this been going on?" Mrs. Manson asked. Sam and I gave each other a look at their view of the Fenton family.

"We just celebrated our fifth month anniversary." Sam said proudly. I couldn't help but smile that she was happy about that.

"Five months? Five months? You've been dating this delinquent for five months?" asked Mrs. Manson shocked. She wasn't asking so much as yelling.

"Yeah, I thought I just covered that. Tucker's not a delinquent either." Sam defended.

"Really? What could this lowbrow social outcast possibly offer you?"

"No disrespect ma'am, but I can offer Sam a lot in the way you're thinking of. I see that you're thinking that I'll never amount to anything, but I've gotten offered scholarships to five different universities: MIT, Stanford, Harvard, Yale, and Georgia Tech. I've also been offered paid internships in three Fortune 500 companies," Sam looked at me surprised, "I've haven't had a chance to discuss it with you yet. I was going to wait until tomorrow because I didn't want to increase the tension of tonight."

"Well, I for one think it's very impressive. You've been good for my granddaughter, young man. I haven't seen her so happy in a very long time." Sam's grandmother spoke up.

"I'll admit that I'm surprised at your choice for a boyfriend. He does have good prospects if something comes of this. I guess I'm happy for you?" Mr. Manson asked kind of unsure. Sam then did something totally uncharacteristic and surprised everyone. She shouted a thank you and then launched herself into her parents arms. They definitely didn't know how to react. Sam's grandmother was just laughing the whole time. After Sam let go of her parents she hugged her grandmother tightly.

"Okay, we're going to tell Tucker's parents now. I'm just going to get changed first." She said and then ran upstairs. We all just kind of looked at each other. None of knew what to say. I just stood there awkwardly waiting for Sam.

She came down five minutes later. She looked stunning as always. We went to my house next. I wasn't nearly as nervous about telling my parents as I was about telling hers, but it was still rather nerve-wracking.

"Mom, Dad." I called.

"We're in the kitchen." my mom shouted at me. We went into the kitchen. "Oh, hey Sam. We didn't know you were coming. Did you want to stay for dinner?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Foley. Tucker and I just stopped by for a minute." Sam said politely.

"Okay. Did you kids need something?" my dad asked.

"We just wanted to tell you something," they looked at us curiously, "We just wanted to let you know that Sam and I are dating." They really didn't look that surprised. "Are you going to say anything?"

"Congratulations! We figured we'd hear the news sooner or later. We knew that you liked Sam, Tucker. We just thought you'd ask her out a lot sooner." my dad said.

"Oh, that's my fault. Tucker did ask me out a lot sooner, but I didn't want to tell anyone until we knew whether it would work out or not. I hope you don't get mad at him; he wanted to tell you right away, but I talked him out of it. We just celebrated our fifth month anniversary." Sam explained. My parents looked speechless. That doesn't happen often.

"You've been seeing each other for five months already? Hmm. Well, I do wish you would have told us sooner, but I am happy for you." my mom said. Sam and I both breathed a sigh of relief. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding my breath.

"We're going to go to a movie now. I'll see you later." I said. My parents waved goodbye to us and Sam and I left. "I'm so glad that they all know now."

"Me too. I was so worried. I'm so glad they all accepted us." Sam said and then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed my lips. I was surprised because usually she just kisses my cheek. Hey, I'm not complaining though. We then headed to the movie.

_Sam's POV_

Valerie's birthday came up. I got her a purse that she's been eying for like the past month. She completely flipped when I gave it to her. Tucker asked me what her favorite color was and I told him. He ended up getting her a pink PDA. He felt really stupid because he couldn't figure out anything else to get her.

She told me all about the date Danny took her on to celebrate her birthday. She showed me the diamond earrings that Danny got her. I've got to say they did look pretty real. He even took her to a chick flick. He must really like her. He asked me to find out her favorite restaurant and then he took her to it. He took a cue from Tucker and got her a dozen long-stemmed red roses. Valerie was absolutely gushing about it for like the next week.

Tucker and I have reached the fifth month mark in our relationship. I decided that it would finally be alright to tell our parents. Tucker told me that we should tell my parents first because he figured their reactions would be more dramatic.

I put on one of those stupid frilly dresses that they keep giving me. I figured that would help them accept us. My grandmother kept giving me weird looks because I'd willingly put it on.

I told my parents that Tucker and I had something to tell them. Right away my mom figured that it meant that I was pregnant for some reason. I kind of freaked out, but can you blame me?

Then my dad asked me who Tucker was. If he was the boy who always wore the tacky PDA. I almost wanted to start laughing at that, but I didn't. I then introduced my parents to Tucker, or rather reintroduced them to him. They looked shocked.

After they thought about it for a minute, they said they should be glad that it wasn't Danny and they wouldn't have to worry about socializing with the freaks. Then they asked how long we've been dating. I told them and then my mom started freaking out.

She was pretty much like 'what could he possibly offer you? He isn't going to amount to anything.' Then Tucker stood up for himself and told my mom quite politely, I would have been yelling in her face but that's just me, that he in fact did have a lot to offer me. I was curious as to what in the world he was talking about. He told about all of the scholarships he'd been offered as well of the possibility of paid internships. I looked at him surprised because that was the first I'd heard of it. He said he was planning to tell me about it the next day since he didn't want to add to the stress of the present.

My grandmother spoke up then saying that she was very happy for us. Apparently I've been a lot happier lately by being with Tucker. Then my dad said that he was happy for us; he said that as more of a question but it still counts in my mind. I went kind of crazy because I broke away from Tucker and hugged my parents for probably the first time in at least seven years. Then I hugged my grandmother.

We left for Tucker's after I got changed. We found his parents in the kitchen. We told them and they didn't seem surprised at all. They said they could tell that Tucker really liked me, but figured that he would have made a move on me, my words not theirs, before now. I explained the situation to them. They said that they wished we would have told them sooner, but were happy for us anyway.

When we went outside both of us were so relieved that now both of our parents knew that we're dating. It seems pretty surreal. Anyway, I was so happy I couldn't help but to kiss Tucker. I kissed him on the lips. He seemed happily surprised. I usually just kiss him on the cheek. We usually don't kiss on the lips unless he asks me if he can first. I know that seems weird since we've been dating for five months now, but I appreciate it. Then we went to the movie.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: There will be some references to drugs, drinking, and sex. Be forewarned.

A/N2:I have a really hard time writing Danny for some reason so I apologize in advance if his part seems really out of character for him. I tried my best.

_Sam's POV_

The time for prom has come again. All of the Juniors and Seniors are talking about it. It's gonna be so much fun! Not! Please don't give me that 'it's a once in a lifetime' crap because it's Juniors and Seniors so I guess you could call it twice in a lifetime chance.

All prom is is an excuse to get drunk, high, and have sex with someone who you wouldn't have even considered sleeping with any other time. No thank you. It's just another barbaric conformist ritual that I want no part of. Okay if Tucker were to ask me, then I'd probably say yes after making sure he wouldn't rent a hotel room for the night. I'm not that kind of girl. Of course, Tucker's not that kind of guy either, but I'm just saying. He hasn't asked me though.

Part of me is really glad, but I can't help but wonder if he's embarrassed to be seen with me at prom. Val tells me I'm being ridiculous because I'm the one who isn't into PDA (public displays of affection). She said that he'd shout it from the rooftops that we're dating as soon as I gave him the okay. I just rolled my eyes at her.

Of course Danny and Valerie are going to prom together. She's making me go dress shopping with her even though I'm not going. I hate shopping, but apparently that's how girls bond or whatever. I'm going because I finally gave in. She wouldn't stop bugging me about it. She's worse than Danny sometimes, I swear.

Valerie chose a beautiful dress. It's blue, that matches Danny's eyes, not to mention his favorite color. It's got pink sparkles all over. It has thin straps at the shoulders and ends just above her knees. I'd never wear pink, but it works for her. Danny's absolutely gonna love it. I'm not into the whole girlie thing, but I promised to do her hair and makeup. You never know, maybe it will be fun?

Tucker told me why he didn't ask me to prom. He knows how I feel about it, so if it's okay with me, which it is, he planned a special evening for just the two of us. We're going to eat dinner at his house because all of the prom people will be going out to eat. I don't know what else he has planned or anything, but I'm looking forward to it. I'm going over to his house right after I finish with Valerie's hair and makeup.

_Danny's POV_

I picked Valerie up for the prom. She looked amazing. She wore this great dress. I really couldn't tell you anything about it, but she looked hot.

I wore a black suit. I already had it and I wasn't about to rent or buy a tux, I mean you know. (A/N: Imagine him rubbing the back of his neck while trying to explain this.) I did gel my hair though. That's a lot more than I usually do.

I took Val to her favorite restaurant. Thank goodness I made reservations because it was packed. It seemed like I wasn't the only person going to prom who thought of coming here. We totally enjoyed ourselves.

We got to the dance and it was pretty cool. The theme was Las Vegas, which made pretty much everybody fit in no matter what they were wearing. The songs were awesome. I'm so glad that my parents are at a Ghost Convention until Monday because otherwise I would not be able to show my face. They would have insisted on chaperoning the prom, not to mention probably tell everyone about ghosts. This is Amity Park, we all know there are ghosts, but seriously?

_Sam's POV_

I did Val's hair and makeup and she looked great. I almost wish that I'd be able to see Danny's face when he sees her. I'm sure that would be a definite Kodak moment.

I went to Tucker's house just as Mr. and Mrs. Foley were leaving. Apparently they were going to some meeting in a different city and wouldn't be back until later that night. I must have showed my confusion because Tucker smirked at me and said that he'd explain later.

We went inside and Tucker told me to give him fifteen minutes. I didn't understand, but just sat on the couch and waited for him. Pretty soon I started smelling something. It smelled pretty good. I went into the kitchen and saw Tucker cooking. I didn't know he could cook, well maybe he can't, but it's the thought that counts. I couldn't help but just watch him.

I used to think that I was in love with Danny. My crush on him was just so huge that I didn't think I would ever like anyone more. I didn't think it was possible, but I like Tucker a whole lot more. My crush on Danny was like a pinprick compared to how much I like Tucker. Danny and I had blushy moments, but I start to blush from just a look from Tucker. We've been dating for six months and I still get butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around him. I almost think that I'm in love with him, but considering what I thought I felt for Danny... I want to be sure. How can you be sure?

I kept watching him. He seemed so sure in what he was doing. He didn't notice me for like five minutes. When he caught me he looked surprised. I'm sure I blushed just like always. "I didn't know you cooked." I said.

"I learned at boot camp. I had KP duty for two weeks. When I first started they had to teach me how to dishes because I didn't even know how to do that, but by the end I became the head chef of the vegetarian meals. I learned that I loved to cook, but I never told anybody because I was afraid that I'd be considered even more of a loser." he told me.

"Why are you cooking for me now then?"

"Well for one thing I'm pretty sure that you won't make fun of me, but I also wanted to do something really special for you. I wanted to make tonight extra special since we're pretty much the only ones not going to prom. Here, try a bite." He motioned for me to come and try a bite of something he was stirring. It was good.

We ate dinner and then did the dishes together. It's not something that you'd consider romantic or anything, doing the dishes, but it was perfect. Then we sat on the couch. He rented prom horror movies.

During the first movie Tucker and I were sitting side by side holding hands. After the movie he got up to change it to the next one. When he came back instead of just sitting down next to me again he picked me up. I shrieked in surprise, I wasn't expecting him to pick me up. He then sat back down with me still in his arms. He settled me on his lap. He pushed pause on the movie, it was just playing the previews, then he kissed me. It was the first time he kissed me without asking me if I was okay with it first.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss for the first time ever and I couldn't help the noise that escaped. His response was to growl and deepen the kiss even more. His hands tangled in my hair and I can't even describe the pleasure that I felt. I lost sense of everything around me except for him. I was more aware of him than ever before.

"Oh geez Sam. I'm so sorry. I lost control. Please forgive me." Tucker looked down at me concerned. His eyes showed concern, worry, but also lust. I looked up at him and realized that we weren't in the same position that we were in before. Sometime during our making out, never thought I'd say that, we had laid down on the couch. He was above me with one arm leaning on the couch so his weight wouldn't crush me. "Sam, please say something." He looked so worried. He was afraid that I was mad at him.

"Let's sit up," he looked around us, I guess he didn't realize the position we'd ended up in either. We sat up. He didn't look at me after that. "Tucker, look at me." I waited until he did, "I'm not mad at you. Obviously I wasn't objecting to anything you did. I'm glad you stopped us when you did, though. I think you're the sweetest boy ever, and you know I don't say that about just anyone." I kissed his cheek. He started smiling again.

"Should we watch the movie?" he asked. I nodded. I was still a little breathless from earlier. He pushed play and settled down at very edge of the couch, before we were both in the middle. I guess he was worried about doing something we'd regret later. I followed him and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. I couldn't pay attention to the movie at all and fell asleep soon afterward.

_Tucker's POV_

Everybody was going on about prom. I could see Sam getting frustrated with everybody else who was going to prom and wouldn't stop going on about it. I didn't ask Sam to prom because I knew how she feels about it. I decided to do something special for Sam while everybody else was at prom. I wasn't planning on asking her about doing the special date with me until later, but Val told me that Sam told her that she thought that I was embarrassed to be seen at prom with her. That was a mouthful. I crushed my PDA and dropped it in surprise after hearing that she thought that.

Valerie looked at me in concern and I realized that she had picked up my crushed PDA from where I dropped it. "I'm fine. I just can't believe that's what she thinks." I said answering the unspoken question that I saw in her eyes.

"I told her that she was crazy for thinking that, that you would be telling everybody as soon as she gave you the okay to do so." She answered me. I just nodded absent-mindlessly. I decided it was time to tell Sam about my plan.

When I told Sam why I didn't ask her to prom and my wanting to do something special for the two of us, she seemed a lot happier. I got everything ready for it. Sam had agreed to help Val get ready for prom which really surprised me, but I didn't say anything. She came over just as my parents were leaving. I tried to hold back the laughter at the look of complete confusion on her face. I'm sure it came across as a smirk or a very odd looking smile. I told her I'd explain later.

I told her about my parents not showing up until late because they had to go to a meeting in another city. I told her to give me about fifteen minutes so she sat on the couch while I started dinner.

After a little while she must have gotten bored while waiting for me or something because I saw her watching me when I glanced up. She had a contemplative look on her face, but snapped out of it when my eyes met hers. She said that she never knew that I could cook. I explained about learning at boot camp and not telling anyone because I didn't want to give people another excuse to make fun of me. She wondered why I was cooking for her then and I told her that I wanted to do something special for her since we were pretty much the only ones not going to prom. I had her try some and she seemed to like it.

Afterward we wished the dishes together. It was really nice. Then we watched one of the prom horror movies that I'd rented. We sat next to each other holding hands.

When the movie was over I got up and changed the movie. When I cam back to Sam I picked her up. She screamed in surprise. I sat down with Sam still in my arms and settled her down on my lap. I paused the movie and looked down at Sam.

She's so beautiful. Her violet eyes were shining with happiness and she had the cutest blush on her cheeks. I couldn't help but kiss her. It was the first time I'd kissed her without asking if it was okay with her first. I know what you're thinking, I shouldn't ask her if I can kiss her, I should just do it, but when your girlfriend is Sam Manson you always run the risk of getting hit or kicked or slapped if she doesn't want you to.

When she immediately wrapped her arms around me pulling herself even closer to me, I couldn't help but deepen the kiss for the first time ever. When she made that noise, it was like a fire shot through me. I couldn't help but to growl possessively, deepen the kiss even more, and tangle my hands in her hair. I kind of lost control after that. I don't know what made me snap out of it, but I immediately started apologizing to Sam. She looked around us and then she said we should sit up. That's when I noticed that we were lying on the couch with me laying on top of her.

I sat up quickly and couldn't look her in the eye. I was so ashamed of myself. I'm usually able to control myself around her from years of practice in self-restraint, but for some reason it didn't work this time. Sam told me to look at her and she wouldn't talk to me until I did. She assured me that she wasn't mad at me. She was glad that I was able to stop and then told me I was the sweetest boy ever. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

We started watching the movie again. I sat on the end of the couch to put a little distance between us. Sam must have realized I was still upset with myself. She came and sat right next to me and put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her so she could be more comfortable. It must have worked because next thing I know, she's fast asleep. I smoothed out her hair because it was still messy from our ...ahem... activities.

I must have fallen asleep after that too because I woke up to my parents waking us up. I drove Sam home and walked her to the door. "You're the greatest really, Tucker. Please don't be mad at yourself." She kissed me on the lips quickly and then gave me a hug. I held her tightly never wanting to let her go, but I knew I had to. "I'll see you Monday, okay?" I nodded and went home. Her parents were taking her and her grandmother someplace for the weekend.

The next day was Saturday. (A/N: Most proms take place on Saturdays, but theirs took place on Friday and they didn't have school that day.) I woke up at 4 am as I have ever since boot camp. I don't really have anything going on today, but I got up anyway. I wrote my parents a note saying I'd be gone all day, but that I'd have my cellphone on me. I wrote down the number underneath it. I had just gotten a cellphone on Friday at my parents insistence. I did my exercises. In fact I did double the amount I usually do. I decided not to take a shower until after I got back home.

I ran to my secret place and changed. I punched the punching bag for two hours straight and then I ran the three mile mark that I usually do, but I was still so mad at myself. I know Sam said not to worry about it, but I can't help it. She's the girl of my dreams, my best friend, and the love of my life. Weird for me to be in love at sixteen, but I am. I am so in love with Sam and the thought that I might have messed things up is messing with my head.

I tried to wear myself out by exercising more than I ever have in my life, even more than when I was at boot camp. I did the punching bag for another two hours, then ran another five miles, then punched, then ran, then punched, then ran, etc. Then I did one finger pushups, sit-ups, and every other meaningless activities I could think of. I tried to keep my mind busy by not thinking of anything except counting.

I kept going at it long into the night. I only stopped to drink some water and use the bathroom. I didn't even eat anything. I was too unsettled to eat anything. I added it up in my head. I punched at the punching bag for seven hours. I ran twenty miles, did five hundred and sixty three pushups, three hundred thirty six sit-ups, four hundred seventy seven stomach crunches, and seventy three crushed PDAs. I had brought a box of PDAs for some unknown reason and there are only twenty seven left in the box that aren't crushed.

On Sunday I went back again. I took my cellphone again and kept it in my pocket. I did the same thing again, except for more and I conveniently left my PDAs at home, so that I'd actually have some left after this weekend was over. My parents called me and told me I was late for curfew. I looked at my cellphone time and saw that it was 11 pm. It was an hour after my curfew. I told them that I just lost track of time. I told them I'd be there in fifteen minutes. I changed really fast into my everyday clothes, then ran home. My parents looked kind of worried. I guess I really did look a mess. I was sweating horribly and my eyes were bloodshot. I told them I'd been at the gym all day, which was pretty close to the truth, I mean I practically have my own version of a gym.

_Sam's POV_

My parents took me and my grandmother to Las Vegas for the weekend, which is a little ironic since that was the theme of the prom. It was the first time that my parents actually took me on a trip in like five years. I was really excited, but I couldn't enjoy myself completely because I was so worried about Tucker. I told him not to be mad at himself, but I could tell he was going to anyway.

My parents shared a room together and my grandmother and I shared a room. I decided to talk to her about it when we went to bed that night. We didn't get to bed until a lot later than I expected though because my grandmother was winning at the slot machines. I could only watch because I'm not eighteen. I wouldn't have even been able to go in if it wasn't for my parents. When we finally did turn in for the night, I wasn't tired at all, but I wasn't sure about her.

"Grandma, are you tired?" I asked to see if I'd be able to talk to her tonight.

"Not at all, Bubelah. Do you have something on your mind?" she asked me. I nodded not sure how exactly to start, "Do you want to tell me about it?" I nodded again, "I noticed you were really distracted all night. What's going on?"

"I'm really worried about Tucker," I blurted out. My grandmother raised her eyebrow at me waiting for me to continue, "He planned out this really special date for us on Friday while everybody else was at prom because he knows how I despise the conformist standards and expectations of prom. He cooked me dinner and we watched prom horror movies." I paused to take a breath.

"It sounds like it was good. So why are you worried?" My grandmother asked me.

"It's kind of embarrassing. After the first movie was over Tucker changed it over to the next movie. When he came back to the couch he picked me up and sat me down on his lap," I could feel myself blushing just thinking about it, "He pushed pause on the movie and then kissed me. Long story short, we made out. Next thing I know he's apologizing for doing that. He was beating himself up for the rest of the night. I told him that I wasn't exactly objecting to anything we were doing. I told him I wasn't mad at him or anything, but he was mad at himself. I told him not to be, he didn't do anything wrong and we stopped before anything happened, but he didn't seem to believe me."

My grandmother looked thoughtful for a few minutes, "He must really be a gentleman. I know you still aren't into PDA, but if you could maybe hold his hand in school so that he knows for sure? You don't have to do whatever you're not comfortable with." I listened carefully. I don't like PDA, I understood what she was saying though. It's just holding hands, it's not like we'd be kissing in front of everybody and I'm not embarrassed to be dating Tucker at all. He's like the best boyfriend ever. Of course, I've only had one other boyfriend besides him and that didn't go over well.

"I think I might just do that. I feel a little better. I'm really embarrassed to be asking this, but how do you know if you're in love?" My blush that had disappeared while she was talking has just come back double.

"Only you can know that for sure, Bubelah. Do you think you're in love?"

"I'm not sure. I used to think I was in love with Danny, but after my crush died down on him, I started liking Tucker like thirty zillion times more than I ever liked Danny. I don't want to be unsure."

"How did you feel when you thought about Danny when you liked him?"

"I felt, I don't know, comfortable. I had what Tucker called blushy moments with him, but other than feeling slightly nervous around him and wanting him to be my boyfriend, I didn't really feel that much I guess."

"How do you feel about Tucker when you think about him?"

"I feel happy. I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him. I can't wait to see him everyday and if I don't, then I feel incomplete. That sounded really corny and girly, but it's true. I can't help but hope that I make him at least a fifth happy as he makes me. I'm becoming such a sappy romantic." I covered my face with my hands.

"Bubelah? You're definitely in love." My head snapped up and I looked at her with wide eyes of disbelief. She chuckled a little at my reaction. "This is what love is. You think of his happiness before your own. You're in Las Vegas, the place you've been wanting to come for years, and you're worried about your boyfriend. You want to make him happy and you understand each other. I've seen you with Tucker. I've never seen you so happy, not even when you were hanging out with Danny and you thought you were in love with him."

Well, I'm glad to know that what I'm feeling really is love. We've only been dating for six months though. I guess we have been best friends for years and being friends is the basis of a stronger relationship. I'm really happy with Tucker, happier than I ever thought I'd be. He respects me and my opinions. He admitted that he loves hearing me passionate about things. He said that my eyes light up and my face flushes slightly and he told me that I look really beautiful always.

He tells me I'm beautiful everyday even on a really bad day. I had come to school one day wearing just sweats, my hair was a mess, and I wasn't wearing any makeup. Tucker came up to me when I was getting my stuff out of my locker and said 'you're really beautiful, you know that?' I'm like 'have you seen me today?' He turned me around and said 'yes, as a matter of fact I did.' He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen out of my messy ponytail. I couldn't help but blush. I looked down, but he lifted my chin up and had me look into his eyes. 'I mean it Sam, you're beautiful.' I could see in his eyes that he really meant it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

A/N: Once again there will be some references to drugs and sex.

_Tucker's POV_

Monday came around and I couldn't wait to see Sam again. Yeah, I was still a little worried, but I want to see her. I hope that she had a good time with her family, but I missed her so much. I about died for not seeing her for two days. I'm really pathetic, but I'm so in love with her that it hurts not to be around her.

I picked up Sam at her place, we were meeting Danny and Valerie at school. Sam looked amazing, as always. She hugged me tight, apparently she missed me just as much as I missed her. "Okay, let's go to school." she said and grabbed my hand. I dropped her hand once we got at the school like usual. She reached over and grabbed my hand again. I looked over at her questioningly. "I'm not fond of PDA, but I'm willing to work on it with you, for you." I couldn't help but smile at her. I gave her hand a squeeze and kissed it. I told her we didn't have to if she didn't want to. "I want to do this, Tucker."

We walked in the school holding hands. The whispering started right away. This is what she hated. I was starting to loosen my hand from hers so she wouldn't have to keep being uncomfortable. She let go of my hand and then got a tighter grip on it. I grinned at her.

Danny and Valerie walked over to us also holding hands. They both smiled wider when they saw us holding hands. "This is so great!" squealed Valerie, "I take it you guys had a good weekend too?" Sam and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"My family went to Las Vegas for the weekend. We had a great time. Tucker and I hung out on Friday though." Sam said. We didn't really have time to say anything more because we had to hurry up for class. We all decided to talk about it later. We were going to split up after school, me and Danny were gonna hang out at Danny's house, and Val and Sam were gonna hang out at her house. Valerie said she wanted to talk girl talk and couldn't exactly talk that way with us. So we decided to have a 'dude day.'

We all met up at lunch and talked about the rumors going around about me and Sam. Some of them were kind of funny actually, but most were just annoying. I overheard Paulina say that we were perfect for each other because we were both such losers. I thought we were perfect for each other too, well Sam's perfect for me; just not for the reasons Paulina thought of. We went our separate ways after lunch and then again after school when Danny and I went one way and Sam and Valerie went another way.

_Sam's POV_

Monday came around and Tucker picked me up. I missed him so much. I hugged him tightly. We held hands on the way to school just like usual. He dropped my hand once we reached the school, but I grabbed it again. He looked at me confused, "I'm not fond of PDA, but I'm willing to work on it with you...for you." He smiled at me, then squeezed my hand and kissed it. He told me that I didn't have to do this if I didn't want to. I told him that I did, want to I mean.

We walked in holding hands for the first time and you could hear the whispering all around. Tucker must have seen me look a little uncomfortable, so he started to loosen his hand from mine. I had decided that I was gonna do this for Tucker and I was determined no matter how uncomfortable I got. I mean it's not like I don't want people to know that I'm dating Tucker. I let go of his hand and immediately got a tighter grip on it.

Danny and Valerie walked over to us also holding hands. They smiled at us. "This is so great!" Val said excitedly. I really wanted to plug my ears because that was really high pitched. I glanced at Tucker and noticed he seemed to feel the same way. "I take it you had a good weekend too?" She asked. I looked at Tucker and we shrugged.

"My family went to Las Vegas for the weekend. We had a great time. Tucker and I hung out on Friday though." I told her. We didn't really have time to say anything more because we had to hurry up for class. We decided to split up for the day. Me and Val one way and Danny and Tucker another. Valerie said she wanted to talk girl talk and couldn't exactly talk that way with the guys there.

At lunch we discussed the rumors going around about me and Tucker. Some of them were extremely ridiculous while others were more toward the truth, but none of them got it right. We overheard Paulina say that Tucker and I were perfect for each other because we were both such losers. I couldn't help but think that she was right, well minus the loser part. We went our separate ways after lunch.

After school we all walked to my house and then we split up. Val and I went inside my house and I poured us some lemonade. "So you wanted to talk girl-talk?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about last weekend without the guys." She smiled happily.

"What about it? I'm gonna tell you what you should already know, I'm awful at girl-talk. My two best friends are guys, so it's not really in daily conversation." I said in explanation.

"That's okay. You'll get the hang of it in no time." She said excitedly.

"Okay... So what's up?"

"Well last weekend after you left, Danny came to pick me up. You did a good job by the way. His mouth literally fell open. It was so cute!" She squealed. I had to physically restrain myself from plugging my ears.

"So did you go with the conformist trend and fall into the prom pandemonium?"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" She asked curiously.

"You know the conformist trend? Did you get drunk, do drugs, and have sex like everyone else?" I asked.

"We didn't get drunk, we didn't drink the punch because we saw Dash put in an entire bottle of vodka in it. Of course he got away with it because he's the star quarterback. We didn't do any drugs. I don't know where we would have gotten drugs if we would have wanted it."

"So you didn't drink and you didn't do drugs..." I trailed off waiting for her to say something, but when she didn't, "Oh my..." I couldn't believe it. "How did that even happen?"

"Well," she looked only to happy to share this information, "we went to his house afterward and we started making out..." I interrupted her right there.

"No!" I shouted, I mean please spare me the details, "I don't mean how that way, I meant how as in how could you do that without his parents or your dad freaking out or knowing about it?"

"Oh. His parents were at a Ghost Convention this entire weekend. In fact they get back today. My dad was gone for the weekend as well. He told me to have fun at prom." She smirked at me.

"Somehow, I doubt that's what he meant. I don't want to know any details, but were you guys protected? I mean there's no chance you're gonna end up pregnant is there?" I wanted to be sure because I wanted to know the worse case scenario. A kid's not the worse case scenario, but it kind of is when you're only seventeen.

"Yeah. There's pretty much no chance. I know nothing's ever like one hundred percent guaranteed, but he wore a condom each time and I'm on the pill."

"Um... When you say each time and you're on the pill, I'm assuming that prom wasn't the first time?"

"Prom night really was the first night, but we spent all weekend together and well, let's just say we got good practice. The first time was really kind of awkward because neither of us knew what we were doing, but I'm thinking we're pretty close to experts now."

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much information," I said stressing out the way to tell her just how much she was way too much in telling me, "You guys are my best friends, but it's just awkward to hear about your new found love life. When did you start taking the pill because if it was on prom night, then it won't do you any good til later, you know that right?"

"I actually started taking it a lot earlier than that. The first time that Danny's hands went underneath my shirt I thought this is where we might be headed so I went ahead and started on it just in case."

"That's a pretty smart idea. Okay, please let's change the topic of conversation." I suggested.

"How was your night with Tucker?" She asked.

"It was nice." I said.

"Being rather vague there Sam. What did you guys do, or do I wanna know?"

"Tucker cooked dinner for me. He's a really good cook by the way. He just doesn't want people to know because he thinks it will give people another reason to make fun of him. Then we watched some prom horror movies that he rented. He thought I'd appreciate that more than actually going to prom and he was right. We fell asleep during the second movie and Tucker's parents woke us up. Then he drove me home and walked me to the door." I told her.

"That sounds so romantic." Valerie said.

"It was." I don't know if I had a dreamy look on my face or what, but I had just taken another sip of my lemonade when she asked me...

"So, what kind of lover is Tucker?"

I did a pretty remarkable spit take at that comment. Half of it had flown across the table and the other half went down the wrong pipe. I was coughing and hacking, but I managed to choke out a 'What?'

"I said, what kind of a lover is Tucker? I mean is he sweet and gentle or does he do things rough?"

I swear I about had a heart attack. "Valerie, what makes you think that Tucker and I are lovers?" I was completely at a loss.

"Well, it's just that when you were talking about Friday night, you lit up, and when you said 'it was' you had this dreamy look on your face so I just assumed that's why." She said.

"No, no, no, no, no. I had a dreamy look on my face, as you say, because I was just thinking how sweet Tucker is to me all the time. Friday was absolutely perfect. I mean he kind of freaked out between movies, but we got over that. Friday was the first and only time we've ever even made out." I explained. I could feel my face heating up as I said this. I probably look like I have a tomato for my head or something, "Please, let's talk about something else. How about we talk about something that has nothing to do with prom or their happenings." So, thankfully, she let that subject drop.

_Danny's POV_

Me and Tuck are at my house playing video games. It seems weird to me that so much has stayed the same, but at the same time so much has changed. I mean I never would have guessed that Sam and Tucker would get together. I guess it helps that he's a vegetarian, since most of their fights were about his constantly eating meat. That's another thing I never would have guessed to happen, Tucker becoming a vegetarian.

We had a few ghost run-ins today after we got here. The Box Ghost showed up, who I was able to take care of myself, I mean really, he's not even a threat, just annoying. Then there was Technus. That one Tucker was able to take care of by himself pretty much. He's getting much better at using the Fenton Thermos. He just had to press two buttons on his PDA, then into the Fenton Thermos Technus went. Then Skulker came. He's all like 'You're mine, Whelp.' I'm like give me a break, can't you come up with something more, I don't know original. He's been after me for three years and hasn't caught me yet. My head has never hung on his wall. You'd think he'd get a clue and give up, but what can you do?

I told him about spending the weekend with Valerie. Well basically that's all I told him. Tucker asked where our parents were and when I said that both of them were gone for the weekend, he asked if we just hung out together. When I said no, he raised his eyebrow at me and then changed the subject. It surprised me that he did because I kind of figured that he'd want to know every detail or something, but he hasn't been like that at all since he came back from boot camp. It's kind of a nice change, really.

We haven't really talked since then. I'm kind of curious about what happened with Sam, but if it's the same as what happened with me and Val then I think I'd rather not know. I mean that would be just too weird to know about them being together. I mean they go good together, but I just don't want to know the details. I guess Tucker feels the same way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

_A/N: I really appreciated the very long review by the reviewer who was too lazy to log in. I always try to take what my reviewers say into consideration because it's very helpful to me as a writer. I just wanted to point out a few things. First was that Danny did tell Valerie about being Danny Phantom. He told her in Chapter 23. I didn't mean for Sam to come across as a 'lost puppy' when it came to Danny. This story is inevitably about Sam and Tucker, however; the story so far has mainly been about Tucker and his perceptions of things with only bits and pieces on Sam's thoughts in the beginning. I tried to put more of Sam's and Danny's thoughts into this as it went on. I have warned my precocious readers that I do have a hard time writing Danny. I also wanted to point out that Sam is still very opinionated just that I don't delve too deeply into it. A prime example is in Chapter 26 when she's telling everyone about her disgust for prom. I did not mean to make Danny into an insensitive creep. I do understand your concerns regarding that issue. I do also realize that not all guys ever think about is sex. I wasn't trying to come across that way at all. I also wanted to point out that Danny was not trying to brag that he did anything with Valerie. He was just basically saying that it happened and kept the rest quiet. He was just thinking that it was strange that Tucker hadn't been all over him for the details as he would have been before or at least in most people's interpretations of Tucker. I'm not going to go back and change anything in the previous chapters, however; I am going to clarify some things in this chapter. Once again I deeply appreciate any reviews that I can do. I don't care if you tell me that you hate my story as long as you tell me why. Thank you once again and I hope to get lots of reviews._

_Sam's POV_

Tucker came and picked me up for school. He asked me how my day with Valerie went. "Apparently girl talk is all about boys, shopping, shoes, and a lot of other things I have no desire to talk about. No wonder my two best friends are guys." He started laughing at me so I punched him in the arm. I'm too short to reach his face and kicking him seemed too childish. Well, I guess punching him is too, but I consider it less childish somehow. He just smiled bigger, but he did stop actually laughing at least.

"You're so cute, Sam." he told me. He knows I hate being called 'cute.' It's something you say about a puppy or a kitten, not me. I was just about to tell him as much again when he said, "beautiful, gorgeous, radiant..." kissing me between each one.

I held up my hand to stop him before he kissed me again, "Um, Tucker? What are you doing?"

"Making you forget about girl talk. Is it working?"

"You're so corny, Tucker, but yes it's working."

He kissed me long and hard once and then he said, "Good, let's go to school." and started walking.

I caught up to Tucker and grabbed his hand. I thought about mine and Valerie's conversation yesterday. Some of the stuff I was really surprised about and asked her to explain it without too much detail. Well not really. I just made a comment that it seemed too unDannyish of him to put his hands under her shirt. I mean I know that they've been dating for a long time, but it doesn't seem like something he'd do if they'd been dating for ten years.

She said that it wasn't like that, the way it sounded. She said that his hands were on her waist and her shirt rode up a little bit when he moved them to her hair. When he moved his hands back to her waist and felt her skin there he freaked and moved his hands right away. Valerie said that she moved Danny's hands back to her waist on the skin there. He didn't move his hands any higher or lower.

She said, not that I wanted to know, that even on prom night, that he was such a gentleman and was willing to stop whenever she wanted. She was the one who basically initiated the whole thing. That's when I told her that was more than enough information. I know they wash their sheets and everything, but that's just too weird. I'm never sitting on Danny's bed again. Kind of hypocritical of me I guess, but still.

I must have been zoning off because the next thing I know Tucker's waving his hand in front of my face and we were at my locker. "Sorry." I said, then got my stuff.

We were all together again at lunch. Valerie was babbling about the latest shoes she bought and I was trying to pretend to be interested. I honestly don't know why the average girl wants so many shoes. Seriously, all I need is three pairs: my combat boots, tennis shoes for gym and going to Tucker's secret place, and one pair of black dress shoes – black goes with anything.

As soon as Val mentioned shoes, Tucker took out his PDA and started playing like his life depended on it and Danny became very interested in what the cafeteria has the nerve to call lunch. Wimps. "So how many shoes do you own now?" I asked pretty much wishing we were talking about anything else.

"Twenty-seven." She said proudly.

"You really didn't strike me as the kind of girl to own a different pair of shoes for every outfit." She really didn't.

"Oh, I'm not," she assured me, "I've got my everyday school shoes, my gym shoes, my flip-flops, flat sandals, high heeled sandals, flat dressy shoes, one-inch high heels, three-inch high heels, and platforms. All of those I have in black, red, and pink."

"That sounds like shoes for every outfit to me, but whatever. What do you guys want to do today?" I asked. Danny and Tucker's heads snapped up, obviously glad of the change in conversation.

"I can't do anything after school today. I got a meeting with Mr. Lancer, the principal, and my parents. It's like deja vu except I haven't done anything to get me into trouble this year." Tucker said.

"What about you two?" I asked Danny and Valerie.

"Sure, we can hang out. We don't have anything planned, do we Val?" Danny said.

"Not at all. We can totally hang out with you today." Valerie said in a perkiness that could rival Paulina. That's kind of creepy. At least Valerie has a brain, unlike Paulina. I hate Paulina still, if you haven't figured it out already.

"Great. So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. Both Valerie and Danny shrugged. "Wanna go bowling at my house?" They both nodded. "Tucker, do you wanna come after your meeting?" I didn't want him to feel left out or anything.

"That sounds nice, but I don't know when it'll be over so I'll text you when it is and you can tell me if you guys are still doing anything." he said.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." I said. Then we started to talk about other random crap that didn't matter, but at least all of us were participating in the conversation.

_Tucker's POV_

I came and picked Sam up for school. Well, when I say picked up I mean I walked to her house so that we could walk to school together. She still thought that cars were terrible pollutants to the environment and she didn't want to contribute to the desecration of the ozone layer. I don't mind because it gives me a longer time alone with Sam before we meet up with Danny and Valerie.

I asked her how her day with Valerie went. "Apparently girl talk is all about boys, shopping, shoes, and a lot of other things I have no desire to talk about. No wonder my two best friends are guys." I couldn't help but laugh. I mean her face was just so funny. She got mad at me for it, of course and punched me in the arm. It didn't hurt or anything. I did stop laughing, but I smiled bigger at her.

"You're so cute, Sam." I told her. I know she hates being called 'cute.' She's told me that many times, but I just couldn't help it. "Beautiful," I kissed her, "gorgeous," I kissed her again, "radiant." She put up her hand before I could kiss her again.

"Um Tucker?" She asked me, "What are you doing?"

"Making you forget about girl talk. Is it working?" I asked.

"You're so corny, Tucker, but yes it's working." I kissed her once more, but for like twenty seconds.

Then I said, "Good, let's go to school." I started walking leaving a somewhat stunned Sam behind me. She caught up to me and grabbed my hand.

She was quiet the whole way there. She didn't say anything once we were at my locker and when we went to hers, she seemed so completely unaware of anything. I started waving my hand in front of her face, which seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

At lunch Valerie started talking about shoes. I glanced at Sam. She was trying to look interested for Valerie's sake, but I could read the 'please shoot me now' sign in her eyes. I took out my PDA because seriously, shoes are not my thing. Well, I really wouldn't expect them to be anybody at this table's thing, but apparently it's Valerie's.

Danny also looked somewhere other than the two girls. Sam glanced at both of us doing other things and rolled her eyes. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sam changed the subject. Danny and I both snapped our heads to look at her gratefully. She rolled her eyes again. She asked what we wanted to do after school.

That reminded me that I had a meeting with Mr. Lancer, the principal, and my parents after school. I mentioned that it was a little like deja vu except that I haven't done anything this year to get into trouble. The last time I had a meeting like that was when they raised my homework level.

After school I went to the room where the meeting was to take place while the rest went to Sam's house to go bowling. I had no idea what they wanted to talk to me about. I've gotta say, I'm more than a little nervous.

"Ah, Mr. Foley. It's nice to see you again under such different circumstances." said the principal. Well, at least I know I'm not in trouble. I saw my parents smiling encouragingly at me. Apparently they know what's going on or maybe they just know it's not bad. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

Mr. Lancer came bounding in, I say bounding because he was practically skipping into the room. "Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. I'm so excited. If you agree to this, then it will be the first time in history for Casper High. Not even Miss Fenton (Jazz) got this chance." I just looked at him severely confused, "sit down, sit down."

I sat down next to my parents. "I'm sure you're wondering why we've called this meeting." The principal said. I just nodded. I wanted to say 'well, duh.' I didn't though. "Mr. Lancer has shown me, as well as your parents, you're homework for this year. It's very impressive. You've gotten one hundred percent on every homework assignment as well as every test. Not only that, but Mr. Lancer has informed us that you do approximately twenty-five assignments in his class each day. I've also talked to some of your other teachers. It seems that you haven't missed a single question at all this year."

I knew this, but I really didn't think it was something to be bragging about. I mean I'm a nerd, geek, loser, what have you. The only difference is that I can no longer fit inside a locker and can actually defend myself before I get beat up.

"We always knew Tucker was smart," my mom said, "He hasn't missed one question in any of his classes?" The principal looked at his notes.

"That's correct, Mrs. Foley. I've been looking over his past assignments from last year as well. He hadn't missed any then either, but that fact was overshadowed by his bout of rebelliousness." he said. I was kind of wondering why the heck they were going on about it.

"It's impressive, but is that the only reason that you've gathered us here?" my dad asked. Thank you! I wanted to shout. I mean they were just kind of going in circles.

"We've only had one student before Tucker who had this particularly high level IQ. That was Jazz Fenton. She was already very sure in her future and knew exactly where she wanted to go. She got the highest on the CAT in Casper High history until Tucker. He answered the whole thing correctly. We didn't announce it as we had with Miss Fenton's because for some reason it slipped underneath our radar until I was going back through his records." The principal said.

"You still haven't told us exactly why it is that we're here." my dad was starting to get a little impatient. I was too.

"Mr. Lancer brought this to my attention. He was the one who suggested this. We've never had any students interested in this, but we've talked to colleges along with the school board. We want Tucker to take all AP dual credit classes next year," he saw our confused looks and explained, "AP classes are Advanced Placement classes that are for extremely gifted students. Dual credit means that it will count for both high school and college credit. Based on what you take next year, it could either count as one or very less likely two years of college." I couldn't believe it. Neither could my parents from the looks on their faces.

"You say you didn't offer this chance to Jazz? May I ask why not?" I was curious. I mean Jazz was way smarter than me.

"We did offer it to her, but she chose not to take it. Something about wanting/needing to be psychologically closer to her patients' needs with her intellect." That sounded like something Jazz would do, "Do you want to talk about it before you make your decision?" I looked to my parents. They nodded.

"I think we will talk about it before I make my final decision. Thank you for this opportunity." I said. He dismissed us and we left. I was thinking about texting Sam that I was done, but I figured that we should really talk this out first.

_Danny's POV_

I love Valerie, but I honestly don't understand her sometimes. How can she such a hardcore ghost hunter and yet still have a twenty minute conversation about shoes? Tucker and I tried not to pay attention at all. Finally Sam changed the subject. I was kind of surprised that Sam was able to talk about shoes as long as she did.

Tucker said that he couldn't do anything after school because he had a meeting with Lancer, the principal, and his parents. He said it was kind of like deja vu. I didn't know that he'd had a meeting with all of them before, but I guess it makes sense since he got in trouble all the time last year.

After school we went to Sam's house and went bowling. It was fun, but Sam's head wasn't really in it. Valerie said that Sam was thinking about Tucker. I didn't get it, but she just shook her head at me muttering 'clueless.' Why does everybody say that? Okay, well sometimes I know, but most of the time I think they're just trying to annoy me.

Valerie and I left at about 9 p.m. Sam was kind of freaking out because Tucker hadn't texted her yet. We tried to assure her that everything was fine, but it didn't seem to help any. So when Val wasn't looking I texted Tucker. _Text Sam wn u can. She's worried. _I knew that Valerie would kill me if she found out, but not nearly as bad as Sam would. Sam hates for anybody to think that she's weak, even if it means that she's worried about something.

I flew Valerie home. It's a lot faster than walking and/or driving. I gave her a long kiss goodnight. I was still a little worried about Sam because when I say freaking out, I really mean freaking out. She kept pacing and saying stuff under her breath. Finally, Valerie took her into another room. I don't know what they did. All I know is that when she came back, Sam seemed a whole lot calmer. As we were leaving I glanced back at Sam and she was back to pacing.

_Sam's POV_

I couldn't help it. I really couldn't. Me, Val, and Danny were bowling, but I couldn't really pay attention. My mind was on Tucker. At lunch I didn't really act nervous or anything. I guess it didn't really click with me at the time. As soon as I remembered the look on his face, I realized how worried he was about this meeting.

As soon as seven rolled around I was starting to get antsy. I started pacing while looking at my cellphone every ten seconds and muttering 'why hasn't he texted me yet' under my breath. I must have been like that for like ten minutes before Valerie pulled me into another room where Danny wasn't and said, "Alright girl, spill."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know what I mean. Why are you all fidgety and stuff? Tucker will text you eventually." she said.

"I know. I just remembered the look on his face and got all worried. I just want to know that he's okay. Is that too clingy of me?" I asked because I honestly didn't know.

"No. You're just being a good girlfriend. I understand, but he will text you because he promised. Has he ever broken a promise when it comes to you?" I shook my head 'no.' "I didn't think so. Now let's go in there and show my boyfriend that us girls can totally whip him at bowling." I had to laugh a little at her enthusiasm. I felt a lot better after that.

They left at 9 p.m. and Tucker still hadn't texted me. I started pacing again. I mean their meeting couldn't have lasted that long. My grandma rolled in and told me to calm down already. She watched me pacing before she said I was making her dizzy. She came with me into the living room and I sat down on the couch. She talked me into telling her what was wrong. I still feel like an overbearing girlfriend, but grandma basically told me the same thing that Valerie did.

I was just about to head to bed at 11 p.m. when I finally got a text from Tucker. _Sorry about the time. Tell u all about it 2morrow. TF_

Now I can go to sleep without wondering if he'll ever text me. I'm glad he promised to tell me about it. He probably knows that I'd never let him get away with not telling me.

_A/N: I want to know your opinion on something. Should I keep this as just one story or should I have it have a sequel? If you want a sequel, then there will still be a few chapters left in this one, but if I should keep it as just one, then there will be a whole lot more than that. Also, I'd love some reviews._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom_

_A/N: Thank you for the review. Sorry it's taken me so long, but first my computer wasn't working and then I had finals._

_Tucker's POV_

I got a really weird text message from Danny last night. It said _Text Sam wn u can. She's worried. _She couldn't have been that worried, could she? I still didn't text Sam for another two hours because my parents and I were still discussing it. You wouldn't think it would take that long, but we were looking at colleges and what their particular policies were about that sort of thing.

Yeah, kind of weird, but if I'm gonna be made fun of even more than I already am for my last year of high school, then I want to make sure that it's worth it.

_ Sam's POV_

I don't know what my problem was yesterday. I was seriously not like myself. Actually I haven't really been myself since Danny's started dating Valerie. I mean I'm still myself... How can I explain this? For example, Danny dating Valerie wouldn't have bothered me nearly as much as it had been if it wasn't for her trying to obliterate Danny when he's trying to save the World. Plus the fact that he was flirting with me for like the last semester of Freshman year. I thought we'd possibly have something and the next thing I know they're making out against my locker. Kind of a downer.

I was also okay with hand holding in public with my first boyfriend, but that didn't end well and that's sort of why I was so weird about it at first with Tucker. I mean I know he's nothing like Gregor/Elliott, but still.

This is still a little new to me, even though we've been dating for about six months. I mean I'm not used to people liking me for me. I mean Gregor/Elliott didn't like me for me. He just liked the idea of a conquest.

Tucker on the other hand treats me like a princess. Believe me when I say that every girl whether they're as girly as Paulina or as ungirly as me wants to be treated like a princess at least once. Tucker treats me like he's so happy that I'm with him all of the time.

One thing I don't get about it is why I blush all the time around him. I guess it's because I'm not used to compliments of any kind and whenever Tucker says them it's like he actually believes what he's telling me. It's not just some line. It gives me butterflies in my stomach to think that he feels like that about me.

As for the whole hugging my parents when they accepted Tucker as my boyfriend, well I was just really happy about it. I mean they don't understand or accept most of my life choices. They don't accept me as an ultra-Recyclo vegetarian, although they are starting to come to terms with it finally after all these years. They don't accept my friends or the way I dress. They don't accept the fact that I'm goth or that I absolutely refuse to wear pink and frilly dresses. They don't accept the fact that I don't let the world know that I'm rich and that I refuse to be with the A-listers. The fact that they kind of sort of accepted Tucker as my boyfriend is a really big deal.

_Tucker's POV_

I got to Sam's house and rang the doorbell. She opened up right away. "Hey beautiful," I greeted her. She blushed. I love making her blush. I think it's kind of crazy that she still blushes at certain things I do concerning her even though we've been dating for so long.

"Hi. So how'd it go yesterday?" She asked me. I told her about them wanting me to do Dual Credit AP classes for next year. I told her about the reason for not texting her earlier, "Really? That's great!" she said enthusiastically.

"It is?" I've got to admit that I'm a little confused. I wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but I didn't think it would be this.

"Yes, it means that you're thinking ahead instead of being stuck in the mindless conclusion that high school is all it's about."

"Uh, what?"

"Think about it. All people really think about in high school is popularity and sports. In college there's less emphasis on sports and more on academics. It means you're above the epitome of high school existence. I mean right now you're at the bottom of the social ladder, but after school you'll be at the top and the A-listers will be at the bottom with the only jobs that they're qualified for are fast food." She said patiently.

"Well as long as you're okay with dating me even when I'm the absolute lowest on the so-called social ladder." I said to her.

"As a matter of fact, I rather prefer it. If you were on top of the social ladder, then I'd have to dump you." She said as she did her trademark smirk at me. She's too cute, seriously. I knew that if I told her that she'd get mad because of the whole 'it's only for puppies and little bunnies' speech.

"What do you think Danny will think of this?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. I guess we should go find out." She said.

_Danny's POV_

I know I should be used to it by now, but Sam and Tucker together is still kind of weird. I guess in a way it seems more real now that they're holding hands while in school or whatever. They never do anything more than that at school and definitely not in front of me and Val. I can't even imagine how awkward that would be. So I guess it makes sense that they'd be creeped out by me making out with someone in front of them.

They're a good couple though. I've never seen either one of them so happy in a long time. I'm happy for them, I really am, but it's still weird.

Sam and Tucker found me and Val and told me about Tucker taking Dual Credit AP classes next year. Sam looks excited about it for some reason that I don't know. Okay, yes I'm a little selfish, but they don't seem to realize that although Tucker's now unable to be stuffed into a locker, I still am. This makes us maybe one step above band geek. Yeah, it makes me seem like a huge jerk, but have you ever been stuffed into a locker by a football player? Not fun. Not fun at all.

_A/N: As always review. The next chapter will be about Danny's character development._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_A/N: This is about Danny's character development._

_A/N2: I'm going to warn you ahead of time that this chapter is probably going to suck._

_A/N3: – means new entry – Sam's thoughts about the entries are in parenthesis. _

_Sam's POV_

Valerie came over saying we needed to talk. I was definitely wondering where this was going. I mean usually when someone says 'we need to talk,' it's the speak for 'I'm dumping you.' I wasn't sure what was going to happen at all.

She said she noticed that Danny and I weren't nearly as close as we used to be. She said not to get her wrong because she didn't want me to start getting a crush on him again or anything, just be able to talk like we used to.

She said that some of the stuff that I was mad/annoyed at him about were actually her fault. I, obviously, asked her what the heck she was talking about. She took out her hot pink diary and said that she had marked the entries I should read and had what she didn't want me to read covered with paper. She said she'd come back in an hour so I could absorb what I read. She said that she hopes I don't hold it against her.

Valerie's Diary

I warned Sam that if she didn't make a move somebody else would. Sure, I broke up with him to protect him, but when he asked me again this year I just couldn't say no. I was a little surprised when Danny didn't tell Sam or Tucker that we were dating. (_You__and__me__both._)

Danny and I have been dating for awhile now, but it seems that Manson just can't accept it. Foley seems rather invested in keeping her happy, which is so weird. I mean since Danny and I started dating, I haven't heard anybody denying him a date. It seems he's too focused on Sam, which is probably a good thing for the rest of the girls at Casper High. (_He__really__was__focused__on__keeping__me__happy.__I__think__it's__kind__of__mean__of__her__to__say__that__about__Tucker,__but__I__have__to__admit__that__I__used__to__think__the__same__thing._)

Danny's been trying to get closer to his friends. I found him waiting by Sam's locker for her. I'm not sure what made me do it, maybe I just wanted to let Sam know that he was my man and she needed to back off. I tapped Danny on the shoulder and when he turned around to see who it was, I kissed him. He responded immediately deepening the kiss. I think we must have been rather absorbed in each other because the next thing I knew, Danny was yelling at Tucker, who was looking at us disapprovingly with his arms crossed. Apparently he thought Danny should have better sense than to makeout with me against Sam's locker. One good thing was instead of stopping completely Danny drug me a few lockers down and started making out with me again. (_Well,__that__sort__of__explains__that._)

I've done it this whole month – make out with Danny against Sam's locker. I feel kind of petty doing it, but Manson needs to learn that he's my man. I still don't know if she's gotten the picture yet. (_Yeah,__I__got__the__picture._)

Well I guess I should have figured it would happen. I mean the same thing happened freshman year when we were dating. Danny and I were on a date when a ghost shows up and starts talking about wanting Danny's head mounted on the wall. He also kept calling him whelp. He almost got Danny with some kind of ghost weapon three times. He's a ghost, why should he get a weapon. Anyways, I finally talked Danny into leaving, and so I quickly changed into my ghost hunting outfit. Literally five seconds later the stupid ghost boy shows up. I thought _Hey__maybe__I__can__get__both__of__them._No such luck. I distract the first ghost and then the ghost boy sucks him up in a frigging thermos. Then he's all like 'how's that for teamwork?' I tried to get him, but he disappeared just like always. I don't know how he does it, but then again he is a ghost. I thought that maybe Danny and I could be together, but it's too dangerous for him to be involved with me. So I had to break up with him again. He wasn't very happy, but it's not like I can tell him the real reason.

Danny's paying his undivided attention to Sam and it's driving me insane. By the looks of it, Tucker feels the same. Every once in awhile I see Tucker looking at Sam with longing in his eyes. It's the same way I'm sure I look at Danny, but Tucker's is way more intense. It seems that by breaking up with Danny, I pushed him in Sam's direction, the very thing I didn't want to do. Ugh!

Danny and Sam are totally absorbed in each other, so much so that they're completely ignoring Tucker. It makes me feel sick. It also makes me feel sorry for Tucker. Never thought I'd ever say that. I mean the boy hardly says two words anymore, which is totally crazy because before he'd never shut up even though nobody knew what he was talking about. (_Was__I__the__only__person__who__didn't__realize__something__was__wrong__with__Tucker?_)

I'm thinking the Apocalypse must be near. Tucker is officially not friends with Danny and Sam anymore. I never thought that would happen. Danny and Sam are still pretty absorbed in each other, but every once in awhile Sam will look longingly over at Tucker. In class now, Sam looks at Tucker sitting in the front of the classroom. He just stares out the window not paying attention at all and Mr. Lancer's just like whatever.

Tucker, other than being annoying and cocky, has always been a rather straight arrow if you know what I mean. He never got in trouble and always followed the rules, for the most part. Now, he gets in trouble like everyday. I guess not having any friends was a lot harder to deal with for him than it was for me. Well, he's acting out at school and I dealt with mine by becoming a ghost hunter. Danny has been driving me crazy. I mean he always does without realizing it, but now he's drooling over Paulina. I know he had a crush on her as a freshman, but I thought he was over her. Sam's been smacking him in the back of the head when he does it, so I owe her that I guess, but I wish he wouldn't have forgotten me so soon. I mean I did dump him, but couldn't he at least pretend to be a little sad about it?

Tucker has been given detention for the rest of this year. There's also a rumor going around that his parents are sending him to the toughest six week boot camp ever. I don't know if that's true or not though. Danny doesn't seem to be affected at all. I don't know how I feel about that. I mean does that mean that when he wanted to spend time with his friends he was just talking about Sam? I guess I shouldn't dwell in the past, but I seriously can't help it.

The summer has gone by so fast. I've seen Sam and Danny together a lot of places. It's enough to make me want to puke. I mean I know they're friends and everything, but seriously. I saw them at the Nasty Burger a lot. I've seen the Ghost Boy a whole lot this summer. He keeps escaping me and it's making me frustrated beyond belief. It's like he'll be there everyday for a few weeks and then he won't show up, at least around me, for a few weeks. School starts tomorrow.

OMG! Tucker no longer looks like the scrawny little nerd he did last year. He grew practically a foot in three months and gained the body of what looked like a football player. He walked in the school with Danny and Sam so they obviously made up. Sam looked really different as well. I could see a lot of the guys drooling over her. She didn't notice but I saw that Tucker did. Danny grew a couple of inches and looking always hot as always. Of course I might be a little bias. Anyways Tucker was totally glaring at some of the guys that were drooling over Sam. I think it's kind of cute. (_Cute?__Yuck.__I__mean__it's__sweet__and__all,__but__cute__is__for__furry__little__animals,__nothing__that__has__to__do__with__me._)

When Danny asked me out again this year, I couldn't help but say yes. I missed him so much. I guess I'll just have to be extra careful to make sure that my personal life and my ghost hunting don't run into each other. (_Good__luck__with__that__one.__Sarcasm._)

Danny surprised me by pushing me up against a locker and start making out with me. I asked him whose locker we were against Sam's locker and it wasn't me who did it this time, I kind of attacked him with renewed vigor. Sam must have gotten her stuff beforehand because she didn't interrupt, but Danny's locker was like super dented. (_I__wondered__if__they__ever__noticed__the__locker__being__dented._)

Wow. That's all I can say. I didn't actually see it happen, but I heard that Paulina was making fun of Tucker. I wonder if she's really that stupid or if it's just an act? She's lucky Tucker doesn't beat up girls. Sam, however; took care of it for him. She got her pretty good too. I saw the damage to the locker that Tucker took his rage out on and all I can say is 'Whoa.' Sam got two detentions for destroyed lockers. (_Hmm..._)

Tucker and Sam invited Danny and me to their movie night. I told him I wanted to go. We arrived at Sam's place which turned out to be a huge freaking mansion. I never knew she was rich. She looked calm, cool, and collected, but her eyes looked nervous. Danny and I sat next to each other on the couch. We saw Tucker grab Sam's hand in his and she didn't move it away or anything. Danny and I looked at each other with our eyebrows raised as if to say, 'did you know about this?' We actually had a really good time. One thing I know for sure, that I've been suspecting for awhile now, Tucker is really into Sam. (_Valerie's__a__lot__more__observant__than__I__gave__her__credit__for._)

Danny and I were on a date otherwise I'm sure we would have tried to help somehow, but Tucker was there for Sam. We found out her grandmother got put in the hospital. The shocking thing about it is that Tucker's been taking Sam there everyday even though he hates hospitals. I really didn't know how much so until Danny told me. Another reason for me to believe that Tucker's into Sam, but I'd already figured that out. She's starting to look at him a little differently, I can tell. She's starting to, if she hasn't already, have a crush on him. (_Like__I__said,__observant._)

OMG! Danny and I went to the dance together, which was amazing by the way. Danny looked so hot. I'm so glad he's my boyfriend. Shocker of the night was that Sam and Tucker came together. Well, that wasn't the shocking part, they said hi to us but other than that they were in their own little world. It was soooo cute. Sam made Tucker dance with someone else for one dance and Tucker looked at Sam the entire time. Then he told the girl that he was dancing with that he had to get back to his date. Sam was blushing so bad. It was adorable. They are totally into each other. (_Were__we__really__that__obvious__to__everyone__but__each__other?_)

Tucker and Sam are officially dating. Yay! I am so happy for them. It's not just because now I don't have to worry about Sam trying to steal Danny, though that helps. It's just they look so cute together. (_Seriously,__what's__with__this__chick?__She__keeps__calling__me__cute._)

OMG! The ghost boy that I've been trying to get forever turns out to be my boyfriend. How's that for shock factor. He told me what really went down the day that my dad lost my job. Now that I know the details, I can forgive him. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. We decided we're gonna team up and do ghost hunting together. I mean Tucker and Sam are still allowed to come sometimes, but when it's just us... (_Well__she__did__take__that__better__than__I__thought__she__would._)

Danny asked if I could eat lunch with them and they said yes. I'm really happy because I don't want to be on bad grounds with Danny's friends. I told Danny that I didn't mind if we still made out before the bell rang, but I said I didn't think it should be against Sam's locker anymore since we're all trying to be friends. (_So__it__was__Valerie__who__decided__that__they__shouldn't__make-out__against__my__locker?__Does__that__mean__that__if__she__hadn't,__then__they'd__still__be__doing__it?_)

I can hardly believe it. Tucker and Sam have turned from being kind of sort of enemies to two of my closest friends. Tucker and I are helping each other out, and I never thought I'd say this, but I can talk to Sam about almost anything. Tucker's helping me with improving Danny's birthday present and I'm helping him to not sound like an idiot when reading poetry to Sam. For someone so smart, he needs a lot of practice reading out loud. He also asks my opinions about the things he wants to get Sam. He's such a good boyfriend to her. He gets her a present every month for their anniversary and doesn't ever expect her to get him anything. I love dating Danny and all, but he could seriously take a few lessons from Tucker. (_Tucker__actually__practices__before__reading__the__poems__to__me?__Wow._)

It's my birthday. Danny took me to a nice restaurant and gave me flowers. He was so sweet. Sam got me the purse I've been hinting about wanting, and Tucker got me some pink high-tech PDA. He apologized for not knowing what else to get me, but the fact that he got something for me at all really meant a lot to me.

Prom's just around the corner. Sam has made it quite obvious that she's disgusted by the very idea of it. Although she did tell me that she wouldn't mind going as long as Tucker asked her. He hasn't said a word about it, but he does look highly amused whenever Sam gets going on a rant. His eyes light up and you can tell he loves it when she's so passionate about things. She said she thinks he hasn't asked her because he's embarrassed by her, but that could be the furthest thing from the truth. That boy worships the ground she walks on. I told Tucker and so he told her why he didn't ask her. Apparently they're going to do something just for them. I did talk Sam into going dress shopping with me. I found the perfect dress and Sam, believe it or not, is going to do my hair and makeup. (_I__wonder__if__Tucker__really__does__like__it__when__I__get__going__in__a__rant?_)

Prom was amazing. Dash spiked the punch so Danny and I didn't drink any. I wonder if he would have if I wasn't there? Anyways, Danny looked as hot as always. Danny's mouth actually fell open when he saw me. Apparently Sam did a good job. I thought so too. We danced the night away and had an awesome time. Danny and I went back to his place afterward and since both of our parents were gone, we spent the weekend together. (_I'm__really__glad__she__didn't__get__into__more__detail__about__her__weekend._)

Sam and I had some 'girl talk.' She's getting better at it. Considering her two best friends are guys, I guess it makes sense that she feels so awkward about it. Sam and Tucker are so cute together. Sam told me what they did, and it was so sweet. They're really lucky to have each other. We went bowling at Sam's without Tucker because he had a meeting. Sam was really worried about him. I tried to talk her down and it helped a little bit, but you could tell she was still struggling. All in all I think we had fun, though. (_Yeah,__I__guess__it__was__fun._)

Wow. I knew Tucker was really smart, but I didn't know he was mega-smart. Next year they want him to take all dual credit AP classes. If he plays his cards right, he could possibly need a year less of college. Sam was really happy for him. I am too. That would be great. Danny seems kind of down about it. I wonder if it's because he won't be in any of their classes anymore? I keep asking him what's wrong, but he just responds that he doesn't think I'll understand. It's frustrating beyond belief, but maybe he'll tell me when he's ready.

Valerie came back just as I finished the last entry that she wanted me to read. She looked a little nervous. I told her she had nothing to worry about. I guess I'd better go have a talk with Danny.

_Danny's POV_

"Danny!" Sam shouted at me. Okay, I'm half ghost, but I have to admit that she scares me in her own right, not to mention her boyfriend could probably kill me with his pinky. I debated on whether or not I should go ghost and hide from her, but she'd already seen me and that would probably make things worse.

"Hey Sam."

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay." She led me to a somewhat secluded space and if I hadn't had the ability to go ghost when needed I'd probably be afraid, "so what did you wanna talk about?"

"You and Val making out in front of my locker both last year and the beginning of this one."

"What about it?" I didn't mean to be insensitive, I just didn't know where she was going with this, especially since we no longer did it.

"I just wanted to know why. I know last year was mostly her, but this year you started it. Why? I mean I'm mostly over it, but that's one thing that's been bothering me. I found out what Val's reasons were. What were yours?" I wondered how I could say my reasons without getting kicked with her combat boots. I realized that I've been very selfish and shallow. Tucker had told me, trusting me not to tell Sam that he did so, that Sam had a huge crush on me last year. I can see now how that would be hard. I mean I know it would kill me if I saw Valerie making out with someone other than me against my locker.

"Sam," I said determined to take the consequences of my actions, "I'm sorry that I've been a bad friend. I'm gonna tell you right now that the reasons are quite selfish and I didn't even realize how much so until just now, not that that's an excuse," her face scrunched up in a mask of confusion, "the reason for it this year was because I was hoping for a good reaction from Valerie because she seemed to like making out most against your locker. When I told her it was against your locker, she became more enthusiastic when kissing me. I loved that reaction so I kept doing it. I'm so sorry."

"So you're telling me that I went through all of that emotional pain over one of my best friends making out with someone I'd considered an enemy every day," she growled at me. Her voice was hard as steel and her eyes flashed in anger, "because you wanted some tongue?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds a whole lot worse than I thought." Sam took some deep seemingly calm breaths.

"There was another thing that I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to know about the reasons to your panicked expression when Tucker told you about taking all dual credit AP classes next year." I was surprised that she wasn't trying to beat me up due to our last conversation. I guess it made me think this would be no big deal as well.

"Are you kidding me right now Sam?" I asked her incredulously. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised obviously waiting for me to explain. "That's gonna place us beneath band geek when people find out!" I said angrily.

"So you're worried about your social standing. I can't believe you."

"What? Why does no one realize that I'm the only one going to be stuffed into a locker, not to mention made fun of for my being friends with him! I mean nobody would dare mess with you and nobody would dare mess with Tucker, Val can take care of herself, which leaves me to take it for all four of us!"

"Danny, you turn into a freaking ghost, you can take them down without even trying as a ghost. If your worried about dealing with them as a human, then go with Tucker to work out. Gain some muscle and some confidence. I'm so proud of Tucker and I won't let your petty insecurity ruin that for him. We've got one more year of high school after this. Social standing won't even matter in college." She took a couple more deep breaths, "Use this summer to work on your issues Danny because Tucker's doing this whether you like it or not. If you need us to we can give you some space or hang out with us this year but not next year. Whatever. Let me know what you decide. Later Danny." She just turned around and left me with my mouth hanging open.

I'm kind of surprised to get through both conversations without being at least threatened with bodily harm. She brought up some interesting points about my being made fun of by being friends with Tucker. I think I'll ask Tucker whether or not he thinks boot camp would work for me as well as it's worked for him. I can hardly imagine myself as buff as Tucker.

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out here. I'd been struggling for ideas for quite some time now. Hopefully it wasn't too disappointing._

_A/N2:__Review!__I__need__some__suggestions__for__the__next__chapter.__Should__Danny__go__to__boot__camp__for__the__summer__with__Tucker?__Should__I__actually__write__chapters__for__the__summer__or__should__I__just__summarize__it__and__go__to__the__next__place__I__want__to__be__in__the__story?__Tell__me__what__you__think._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters._

_A/N: I had this chapter all written and then my computer crashed, not only was my chapter not there, I wasn't able to get into my story at all, so I had to go into fanfiction and copy and paste it into a new document so I could have a copy of the whole story._

_A/N2: Thanks to my reviewer from the last chapter, Dplover13. I agree that in reality it would really probably be more around six months for the types of changes that Tucker went through, this is a cartoon where the impossible is possible; also it didn't fit in with my time line to do that._

_A/N3: Summer_

Danny did go to boot camp with Tucker. Tucker warned him that he wouldn't treat him any differently than any of the other boot campers especially since he agreed to become a drill sergeant. Danny's first time on the course was an hour shorter than Tucker's first time. Tucker was put in charge of the group that needed the most work, that included Danny. He was surprised and a little impressed that Tucker went into a leader/mentor roll fairly easily.

Tucker kept to his word and treated Danny just like everyone else. His whole group was the most improved out of everyone. The didn't improve nearly as much as Tucker had the previous year, but still quite a bit. Danny kept to his part of the deal and worked really hard. He ended up gaining fifty pounds of muscle.

Sam and Valerie spent most of those six weeks together. They decided to try some things that they knew the guys would never do, but they wanted to try because they had heard good things about them from other girls. They went and got spa treatments, mud baths, and seaweed wraps. They went shopping for an updated wardrobe, still in their style, just more sophisticated and feminine.

Tucker decided to take a more active roll in a leadership position and started teaching a self-defense class at the YMCA. It was very popular. Sam, Danny, and Valerie each took the class because one they all wanted to see if it was worth the hype, it was, and two they wanted to see Tucker in a leadership roll themselves because Danny said it was amazing and the girls wanted to see for themselves.

During the summer, along with the self-defense class, Sam learned how to cook because she wasn't about to go to college with a personal chef. Valerie learned with her because she wanted to be a housewife one day and it's kind of essential for survival.

Danny spent his time when everyone was busy training, both in human form and ghost fighting. He became the best. When the others weren't busy, they all hung out together.

By the end of the summer Tucker had taught the whole bullied population of Casper High self-defense. He made sure to tell them that they should be better. It was one thing to defend themselves from bullies and an entirely different thing to start bullying the bullies. Sam said the jocks were gonna have their hands full when they found they couldn't bully anyone. She couldn't wait to see their faces.

They all had Saturday weekly date nights and a double date night once a month. They worked it out that way so they could still continue it once school started. Tucker moved his family nights to Wednesdays. Danny decided he liked the idea and wanted to get closer to his parents so he started helping his dad build ghost traps and weapons. Sam and Valerie used those nights that the guys were busy with their families as girls only nights because Valerie spent almost every night with her dad and Sam still wasn't very close to her parents. Sam did spend a lot of time with her grandmother though because for one thing her grandma was cool and for another she never did return to full health after her heart attack. Tucker made sure that they also spent one night every week with her because he knew how close she and Sam were and like he told her, he wanted to share Sam's time with her, not take it away from her.

Tucker's parents, Danny's parents, Valerie's dad, and Sam's grandmother also met once a week to talk about the kids. Sam's parents wanted nothing to do with it especially if it involved the Fenton's. The others were secretly glad for this. They all loved Sam's grandma. During these meetings they'd discuss the kids and how proud they were of them. They'd discuss different things they'd notice such as boot camp seeming to help straighten out both the boys to become responsible, not to mention becoming closer to their parents. They also talked about how the girls had become so close to each other, which everyone was glad about because neither have ever had such close girlfriends before. Of course the Fenton's would throw ghosts and ghost hunting in their every half hour or so, but all-in-all still very good and beneficial meetings took place.

_A/N: I know this is a very short chapter, but I wasn't quite sure how to get through the summer without merely summarizing. The next chapter will be longer. Please review._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters._

_3rd Person_

At the end of the summer Danny was 6'1 and looked to be pure muscle. He had to go shopping for new clothes. Valerie went with him. He knew the others were going to start dressing more job worthy and didn't want to be left out. Tucker was 6'6 and also appeared to be pure muscle. Sam went shopping with him for his new clothes. Valerie stood at 5'8 and Sam at 5'11. They were pleased they'd still be able to wear high heels around their guys without becoming taller than them. They didn't usually wear high heels, but they were glad they had the option.

Danny wore a royal blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, khaki pants, and black sneakers. Valerie wore a cream colored business suit coat and skirt with a royal blue button down shirt underneath the jacket, she wore cream colored dress shoes. She wore her hair in an elegant bun. Tucker wore a double-breasted black pinstripe suit with a white button down shirt and a black tie. He wore black dress shoes. He wore his hair in dreadlocks pulled back into a ponytail (A/N: Like T-bo had on iCarly when he wanted to impress Freddie's mom).Sam wore a black pinstripe suit coat and skirt with a light lavender button down shirt and a black tie with white skulls all over it. She wore black ankle boots that had silver skulls at the buckle. She wore her hair in an elegant French braid.

Sam was right, the looks on the jocks faces when they found they couldn't bully anyone anymore, was truly hilarious. She thought it served them right. She noticed that they all respected Tucker's wishes and merely defended themselves instead of starting it. She also noticed that a lot of them came up to Tucker to ask for advice, even about things that had nothing to do with technology or self-defense. He was always patient with them, if he didn't know he'd tell them he'd look into it, then he'd actually follow through and do it. She respected him immensely and fell deeper in love with him every day.

_Tucker's POV_

If you would have told me two years ago that not only would I be dating Sam Manson, but I'd also willingly go to school in a business suit, I would have laughed in your face. I've never been happier. I've got my friends, an amazing girlfriend, and people actually listen to what I have to say.

Sam's really cool about people interrupting us to talk to me. She'd tell me to go ahead and talk to them and she'd be there when I got back. She always is. I'll catch her staring at me with a smile on her face, when I meet her eyes, she'll blush and look away. She still blushes when I compliment her as well. I love that I can still cause that reaction even though we've been dating for ten months.

Danny and I both think that it's hot that the girls matched our outfits to show they're our girls. (A/N: I don't know if guys would think that's hot or creepy, but in my story they think it's hot.) Danny and I have also been given our girls' cooking. Their getting better. We know better than to say that their food tastes like rubber. It really did at first, but now it tastes good and I even go for seconds. Danny's got it a little worse than me because they eat meat and there's a lot of ways to mess that up. He's become a good actor. He's ended up with food poisoning at least three times and was able to convince Valerie each time that it wasn't her fault. That's one good thing about vegetarianism, you can eat most of it raw as well as cooked so you don't get sick if it isn't cooked quite all the way through.

Valerie's determined to be a good wife one day. She's learning how to cook, cleaning all of our houses for practice, which none of our parents mind, and babysitting kids from a few weeks old all the way up to thirteen. Sometimes Danny helps her babysit. They don't just put the kids to bed, then turn the TV on and make out, Val makes sure of that. She wants to have kids one day and she says babysitting like they're theirs is good practice. They play games with the kids, watch TV with them, have them get their pajamas on, then set up a bunch of pillows and blankets up in the living room so it's like a slumber party. When the kids do fall asleep, they carry them to bed and clean up the room, only then do they watch what they want. It makes the kids love having her as a babysitter.

Sam doesn't know what she wants to do yet. She's spending her time organizing protests, and became the leader of our faction of PETA. I help her make signs and sometimes go with her to rally. She wants things done peacefully for the most part, so I stand off to the side until a fight breaks out. She doesn't want to use intimidation to see her point, that's why I'm off to the side at first so people don't notice me. I guess I do look kind of intimidating if you don't know me.

I work at the electronics store. I'm the expert. The customers tell me what their technology needs to be able to do and I tell them which brand and model I think would work best for them. Some listen to my suggestions, some don't, but most of the one's who do are very happy with what they bought. I've been employee of the month three months in a row. I also fix malfunctions for both customers and staff. If a piece of technology is broken or not working properly, then I'll see if I can fix it, nine times out of ten I'm able to.

Danny can't get a regular job because it would be suspicious if he kept having to leave to fight ghosts. We all do what we can to help him out. We find him odd jobs around town so that he can earn some money as well. We also help him with his homework. We make sure to take care of the ghosts if he's busy and we're not.

I am absolutely loving these new classes. They're actually challenging and makes me have to think. The fact that they'll count for college credits as well simply blows my mind. Mr. Lancer is almost scary excited. Every time I get 100% on an assignments, I almost expect him to do backflips. The others told me that he brags about me in all his classes, talk about embarrassing. At least I don't have to hear about it in person.

Sam told me that she's proud of me. That's a big deal because she doesn't give out compliments often. She was blushing prettily when she told me. She's so beautiful when she's blushing, well she's beautiful anyways. She doesn't really like terms of endearment. The only one I can get away with is 'beautiful.' 'Baby' is too condescending, 'Sweetie' and 'Sweetheart' are too mushy, 'Cutie' should only be used if I want to be kicked in the groin, so not planning on using that anytime soon, 'Kitten' and 'Tiger', not that I would ever call her either of those, makes her think of a stripper or prostitute, so 'Beautiful' or 'Sam' it is.

_Sam's POV_

Tucker is amazing. He helps and encourages me with rallies and making signs. He comes with me when he can. He lets me try my cooking out on him without complaint. He's patient and listens to me. Even though we've been dating for ten months, he still looks at me like I'm the only girl in the world. A lot of times when we're talking before school someone will come up and ask to talk with him, I tell him to go ahead and I'll be here when he gets back. I like watching him when he's talking to somebody else, I can't help but smile. He'll look over at me and I'll incriminate myself by looking away and blushing.

We've been dating for so long and I still blush every time he compliments me. It annoys me, but when I told Tucker that, he told me it made him feel good that he could still make me blush. He makes me feel beautiful and special. It sounds like one of those stupid valley girl or girly-girl moments, but I can't help it. We still have date night every Saturday, most of the time we just go to 'our special place' for a picnic. We're trying not to spend much money since we go to college next year.

Valerie and I both love the outfits we picked out for our guys. We matched our outfits to theirs to show that they're our guys. Tucker in his suit looks so incredibly handsome. I have to admit that every time I see him I want to pull him down by his tie and kiss him senseless. I haven't tried that yet, but I might have to. The first time Tucker saw me in my outfit his mouth actually dropped open. Danny looks pretty good in what Valerie picked out for him, but he doesn't look nearly as good as Tucker, of course I might be slightly bias.

Valerie is taking that whole eventual housewife thing really seriously. She's cooking, cleaning, and babysitting. I think it's amazing that she's able to get Danny to help her sometimes. If I were to ask Danny to help me with something like that, he'd either point-blank refuse or laugh in my face. He doesn't complain about it at all. He even was able to convince Valerie that she wasn't the cause of his food poisoning when she obviously was. They're so good for each other. I have a feeling they'll be getting married someday.

It's hard to believe we're seniors already. Tucker absolutely loves his classes. Mr. Lancer absolutely loves Tucker and brags about him almost everyday. Tucker's so embarrassed about it, but he looks absolutely adorable that way, tell no one that I said that upon pain of death. I said absolutely so many times on purpose.

I'm the only one who doesn't have a paying job. I mean Danny does odd jobs, but he gets paid for them. In some ways I'm kind of embarrassed by that. When I told Tucker that, he told me not to worry about it because it will still look good on my college transcript and my eventual job resumes. He always knows what to say to make me feel better, but I think it helps that we've been best friends for so many years before we were dating.

Tucker and Danny have already asked Valerie and I to the annual dance in two months. That was the dance last year when Tucker first kissed me. They said they figured we'd go with them, but they didn't want to assume. I think that was probably Tucker's doing. When I asked why they were asking so early, Tucker said because he had big plans for us since it would be our one year anniversary, and Danny didn't want to seem like a jerk by asking right before the dance and since Tucker was asking, he figured he might as well ask then too.

Valerie and I went to thirteen different stores to find the perfect dresses. Usually I'm like the best one I find in one store, but Valerie said that since it was my one year anniversary, it had to be extra special especially since Tucker seemed to have big plans for us. I can't imagine what they would be. Valerie seems to be more excited about it being my anniversary than I am. I guess because she had such a good time on hers. We finally found our dresses. I think the guys will be impressed.

_A/N: Good, bad, somewhere in the middle? Let me know. What do you think Tucker's big plans are? Did this chapter meet your expectations or knock them down?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters._

_Tucker's POV_

The last two months have been so busy. It's taken almost that entire time to set up my surprise for Sam for our one year anniversary. I've had to talk to Sam's parents, Sam's grandmother, and my parents to promise and assure them that if they let us do what I want us to that I won't defile Sam and make them all premature grandparents, or in Sam's grandmother's case great grandmother. It helps that Sam and I have talked about it and decided we're not going to take that step at least until we graduate high school.

I've also gotten Danny and Valerie to help me. After the dance I'm taking Sam to our secret place. It might seem a little extreme, but I still wanted it to be just mine and Sam's so I blindfolded them before driving them there to set up. We had to drive because for one thing I wasn't about to lead to blindfolded people and having to watch their steps so they didn't fall over things and secondly because there was too much stuff to be carried by hand.

Everything's finally set up, which is good because the dance is tonight. I'm almost as nervous as I was on our very first date. I'm wearing a plain black suit, Sam was adamant that I wear a tie for some reason, but I have no problems with that.

It was finally time to pick up Sam. I brought her a beautiful corsage. She opened the door and I swear my breathing stopped. She wore a purple dress, I couldn't give you any details, give me a break I'm a guy. (A/N: Picture of dress is on the profile.) She wore the gold locket that I gave her and her charm bracelet, both of which she still never takes off. Her hair was half up and half down with the part that was down curled. She looked gorgeous. I finally regained the ability to speak and told her as much while giving her corsage to her. She blushed adorably and put it on her wrist. She said thank you, then she did something that totally confused me at first, but I wouldn't mind happening again.

She pulled me down by my tie and kissed me like she would never see me again. "Thanks again. Shall we?" She was redder than I've ever seen her, but looked amazing. I couldn't even speak at first.

"Yeah, okay." Then I took her arm in mine and we walked to the school. She still insists on walking so we don't pollute the environment. I don't mind, I'm used to it. We finally arrived at the school. I swear almost everybody started staring at us. My girlfriend is totally hot so I understand. Danny and Valerie came over and talked to us for a few minutes.

One of the surprises for Sam is that I actually learned how to dance. I had a relative knowledge that would get me by, but there were some dances that were just kind of awkward without me knowing the steps. I would do anything for her. So I ask her to dance to a song that I now know the proper steps to, she looks kind of nervous. I wonder if I stepped on her feet last time. We start to dance and it's pretty obvious right away that this time I know what I'm doing. She looked up at me with amazement clear in her eyes. I can tell she's impressed.

I'm pretty sure that both of us had a great time. I told her that I wanted to take us to our secret place which she thought was strange, but she agreed to come with me anyways. I told her to close her eyes when we got close and led her to our log. I told her to open her eyes. "It's beautiful. How did you do all this?"

"I got some help from Danny and Valerie. Come sit down." I placed a cushion on the log so she could sit on it without ruining her dress.

_Sam's POV_

Our secret place was beyond beautiful. He'd obviously put a lot of thought into it. There was a little wooden platform with a stereo next to it, I think so that we could dance if we wanted. The trees had Christmas tree lights wrapped around them. There were tiki torches surrounding the clearing. In the middle of the clearing there was a small table and two chairs with two champagne glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice next to it. In the middle there was a picnic basket.

Tucker set down a cushion on the log for me to sit on. Then he got down on one knee. "Tucker, what are you doing?" I asked him somewhat nervously.

"Giving you your one year anniversary present. This is a promise ring. It has an inscription that says 'Lovers for a time, friends forever.' It's my promise to you, that even if we don't make it as a couple, which I sincerely hope we do because I'm in love with you, we'll always be best friends." It was a silver ring with an amethyst central stone and several smaller amethyst stones surrounding it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Tucker." I pulled him in for a kiss because it was thoughtful and special. "Wait what did you say?" I asked him.

"Which part?"

"The part where you said you're in love with me. Did you mean that?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tell you quite like that, but yes, I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"I love you too, so much. Did you want your present now?"

"You didn't have to get me anything Sam. You being my girlfriend is present enough."

"That's sweet. Come sit by me," I waited until he sat down by me on the log, "this was hard to figure out. What do you get for someone who can get something standard and make it spectacular without even trying? Well, I tried my hand at it. It was hard work. I got help from many different sources." I pulled his present out of my purse.

"It's a watch?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but not just any watch. See when you took me in your room one day and threw down your crushed PDA in a pile, I took it because you were always doing nice things for me and I wanted to see if I could do something for you. At first I just charged the battery and you could still kind of see the screen, though crushed. You had so many extra ones that just charging it wouldn't be enough. I thought if I was able to turn it into something useful it would be helpful so with help from many different people, I give you the very first PDA watch. It's voice operated and not only tells the time, but the screen opens up and your able to see everything you had on your PDA clearly. So it's essentially a PDA the size of a watch that also does other things like call people, lets me communicate directly to you, take pictures, etc."

"Sam, that is so amazing. This is the coolest thing ever." he told me excitedly. He put it on. Then I noticed something that I hadn't before.

"Tucker, what's with the tent?"

"That is where we will be staying the night, if you want. I already okayed it with our parents and your grandma. They know that if your not home by 2 am that you'll be with me."

"And they said okay to this because this doesn't sound like them?"

"It wasn't at first, but once I explained that there wasn't a possibility of them becoming grandparents before we're out of high school because we wanted to focus on graduating first, they came around. I had Valerie pick you up some pajamas so you don't have to sleep in that dress, which looks amazing on you by the way. So what do you say? Here for the night or did you want me to walk you home?" He'd really thought of everything.

_Tucker's POV_

I held my breath while waiting for her answer. I can't believe that she loves me to and that she went to all that trouble for me. "I guess I'm up for camping."

"You can change in the tent." She did so. Then I changed into mine. We talked long into the night. Then we unzipped the two sleeping bags and zipped them back up to make one. We crawled into it and I put my arms around her and she laid her head on my chest.

"You make a very comfortable pillow." Sam said looking up at me.

"I do what I can. Goodnight Beautiful, I love you." It feels so good to say that to her out loud.

"Goodnight Tucker. I love you too."

I don't know what's going to happen years from now or even tomorrow, but I know I can handle all of it as long as I'm able to have Sam in my arms.

**The End**

_A/N: Review and let me know if this last chapter was okay or if it was a disappointment._


End file.
